Child Rearing 101
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: Matsumoto decides she wants children - with Hitsugaya. But what happens when their friends decide to let them have some "practice" in raising children? HitsuMatsu, IchiRuki, UkiSoi, and ZarakiUno, among others. Last chapters up! Epilogue Up.
1. You Want What?

**A/N:** This is based on an idea I drew from a few other fics, and this is just how things have played out thus far. The object of this fic is (obviously) Hitsugaya & Matsumoto. I have only decided two other pairings, thus far (Rukia & Ichigo and Shunsui & Nanao), and I am open to suggestions for others. Constructive Criticism is welcome, and I apologize for what is most likely OOC-ness. If it helps, Hitsugaya and I share roughly the same birthday, (I assume I am several years minus one day younger than he), and as we share the same sign – for anyone else who puts stock into astrology – and very close personality, I have incorporated the OOC reactions as much to myself as I can. Hopefully, I did not stray too far. If you would like to beta, please let me know! I will appreciate any help on characterization you will allow!

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately for me, I do not own Bleach. If I did, these two would already be together. Let this serve as a disclaimer for this chapter and all following.

**You Want **_**What**_**?!**

It started out as just another normal day in the office for the young, white-haired taicho. Matsumoto showed up late, as usual. She tried to entertain him with her usually meaningless musings. She hugged him the unspoken minimum of four times before noon. Hitsugaya grumbled lightly. Matsumoto was correct in assuming he grumbled simply for appearances. So, yes, today was as normal as any day in the tenth division offices could get.

So why make a note about it? Because when Matsumoto returned from lunch, she changed both their lives completely.

* * *

It was only five months since the end of the war, and Matsumoto and Hitsugaya had recovered form their past loves. Old man Yamamoto retired after nearly dying in the war, so Ukitake Juushiro, taicho of the thirteenth division, assumed the appointment of Soutaichou. Many of the old rules had changed, and needed to be in order for Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia to pursue their relationship. Currently Kurosaki was training under Ukitake to take the captain's exams. Everyone wanted him in a captain's position, and the position happened to still be open in the first division, as well as the lieutenants'.

Since some of the rules were changed, Ise Nanao finally accepted the advances of Kyoraku Shunsui. Captain-lieutenant relationships were no longer frowned upon. If Hitsugaya had known when this rule was made utterly and completely obsolete what Matsumoto got into her head, he'd had done everything in his power to prevent it.

* * *

Matsumoto came striding in the door as she always did, her expression looked much the same as normal. If Hitsugaya knew this would successfully end his so-called normal day he would have run out the door. If only he had been prepared for how harshly it would end.

She stepped to the front side of his desk and leant over. Propping her elbows on his desk so that her cleavage was amplified, something he noted silently to himself, she spoke the words that would undoubtedly change his life

"Taicho?"

"No, you can't have the afternoon off, get to work," he defended himself. She ignored him.

"Taicho, that's not what I want," she said, her normal timbre quivering slightly. Looking nervous – Hitsugaya could hardly believe it – she continued, "…Ne, Taicho. I was just thinking that we should have kids."

The look on Matsumoto's face shone with excitement, nervousness, and complete and utter gloom. Not paying much attention to her antics, Hitsugaya started to brush her off with a "Matsumoto, I said to get-" That was the exact moment he realized just what exactly she had suggested.

Matsumoto looked hurt. "I shouldn't have told you," she interrupted, "You didn't want to know. You shouldn't care anyway," she tried to brush it off, shaking ever so slightly from her nerves. "Nanao said I should just get over it and ask you, but you'll say no, and I don't blame you."

Now Hitsugaya felt obligated to answer her, regardless of what she'd said. Besides, he'd never hear the end of it for hurting her feelings. "Yes, Matsumoto, I do want to know. And I do care. You should know that by now. I just want to know why in all of Seireitei you've decided… _this._"

Matsumoto looked a tiny bit happier, and infinitely as many times more nervous. "I understand completely if you think I'm crazy and say no. Honest." She tried to look bravely at him and meet his eyes.

Hyourinmaru was laughing so loudly in his head that Hitsugaya wasn't sure he could hear Matsumoto anyway. The stupid ice dragon always knew when something big or bad happened with Matsumoto. "Matsumoto, just _explain_ yourself already."

Hitsugaya watched as she took a deep breath and leaned over his desk, exposing a bit more of her already overexposed breasts. She steeled herself for this. _You can do it, you can do it!_ She chanted to herself as her zanpakuto did the same. It seemed that the ash cat, Haieneko, was quite excited by this idea. _Okay, here goes everything. My credibility with Taicho, my job, my social life, my friends, and any allusion that I am actually still sane. This is your fault, cat._

Matsumoto squeezed her eyes, hoping that it would somehow make the situation better. It didn't help. Hitsugaya just stared at her, silently telling her to go on with whatever scheme she had cooked up this time. Finally, with one last gulp of air, she said everything so quickly Hitsugaya didn't understand more than five words.

"Taicho, I-was-thinking-that-I-want-a-baby-because-Zaraki-essentially-has-one-and-even-Kurosaki-and-Kuchiki-Rukia-have-practically-adopted-Nel-and-I-want-to-have-kids-and-I-think-I-want-to-have-children-with-you." Matsumoto gushed then spent a few seconds gathering her breath.

"Matsumoto, I don't think I understood a word you just said. Can you repeat that a little slower?" Hitsugaya asked, scowling as usual. At least one thing should be normal.

Embarrassed, her cheeks and face a bright pink, which Hitsugaya thought was quite uncharacteristic for her, Matsumoto tried again, forcing herself to breathe and talk slower. "I was just thinking that I want to have kids. I mean, I see Zaraki taicho with Yachiru, and then there's Kurosaki and Kuchiki, and they've practically adopted little Nel. And I guess I just want kids of my own. But there's only one person I could think of having kids with. I never even thought about having children with Gin. Somehow I always knew I didn't want him to help raise any child of mine."

Hitsugaya just stared at her, his mouth open and eyes wide as saucers. Finally, what she repeated sunk in, "It's not up to me if you have kids. Why were you so worried about telling me this?"

She shook her head, looking downcast, "You're right. Forget I said anything. Silly me!" she tried to chime in her usual, cheerful timbre, but her voice was filled with misery.

Not entirely sure he wanted to know, but certain she wanted him to know and he couldn't bear to break her heart, he stated, "You never said who you would want to have children with."

Matsumoto stood and turned away from him, unable to meet his gaze anymore. So softly he had to strain to hear it, she whispered, "I wouldn't want to have children… with anyone but you." A few silent tears slid down her cheeks.

A few moments passed in uneasy silence before anyone spoke again. "Matsumoto, quit joking and get back to work. I have to take these reports to the thirteenth division, I'll be back in a bit," Hitsugaya lied. He didn't actually have reports but he certainly thought a trip to the thirteenth was in order. Feeling like a heartless ass, he stood stiffly and walked through the door.

Matsumoto sniffled, "Of course, Taicho" as he walked from the door before she sat at her desk, crying silently, trying and failing miserably to focus on the paperwork in front of her for any distraction it might offer.

* * *

Hitsugaya shunpoed so quickly to Ukitake's office that Kotetsu and Sentarou barely had time to open the door for him and ask how they could help. He asked to speak with Ukitake, and they showed him in.

"Ah, Hitsugaya taicho. How can I help you today?" Ukitake greeted, taking note of the haphazard appearance of the younger white-headed captain.

"I need you to-" Hitsugaya started but stopped abruptly. What did he want Ukitake to do? He didn't have a clue about anything himself, how could he ask someone to do something for him? "I… don't know. I honestly just don't know. I'm not even sure I believe what just happened. And if she wouldn't have been crying I wouldn't think for a second she was serious…" he trailed off, not sure what to say next.

Ukitake could tell Hitsugaya might regret leaving whatever had just transpired. From the sound of it, only one person could be the focus of this issue. "Hitsugaya-kun, please, sit down."

Hitsugaya did as he was told, saying, "Does she even know what she's asking?! I'm too young for this!"

Ukitake was taken aback by Hitsugaya calling himself young. Hearing this, he decided to dismiss his third seats form the office to be able to devote his attention to the younger captain. "Just what are you too young for?" he asked, curiosity boiling over.

Still looking bewildered, with large eyes and an open mouth, Hitsugaya finally brought himself to speak rationally, "She said she wants kids. And yeah, I was kind of jealous at first. But, then she said she wanted children with _me_… and… and… we're not even _dating_… " he finished lamely. Ukitake looked a bit shocked but asked to have the story told from the beginning.

When asked, Hitsugaya recounted the events to Ukitake. Ukitake chuckled lightly to himself.

"I had a strange feeling she would say something like that. After what Shunsui has told me about the conversations he's overheard between her and Nanao, it's not too surprising. Although it is shocking that she would approach such a subject in this way," Ukitake tried to comfort the younger captain. "Although I am afraid I cannot tell you what to do with this. My advice is to take a walk and think it through, then go and explain your reasons for your answer."

Hitsugaya nodded his head, accepting the man's advice. "Thank you, Ukitake." Hitsugaya sat for another few minutes, thinking about the situation. He nodded again then stood, heading for the door. "Thank you again. If you will excuse me, I need to clear my head."

Ukitake gave a small wave, adding just before Hitsugaya stepped out, "You might want to think about starting with dating and marriage, you know. Quite a large leap to go straight into the business of family."

* * *

Matsumoto still sat in the office, finally able to work on the paperwork. She knew that Nanao's plan wasn't going to work. Yes, she did want kids. But couldn't she have started with just asking him to dinner? This was all Nanao's fault. And Haieneko didn't help much either.

That didn't matter anyway. He probably thought she was too old. And by all rights, she supposed she could say she was too old for him. That would be fair. He would probably prefer someone younger, anyhow. Maybe like Nemu or even one of the Kotetsu sisters. Maybe Kuchiki Rukia knew someone she could introduce him to. Or even Hinamori, though he swore up and down he wasn't interested in the least with Hinamori. This did make her happier.

Besides, why would she even think that he could ever want to be a father at such a young age? And there was the height issue, though he may never admit it. It didn't concern her in the least that he was short. She wouldn't change that for the world. But she had seen him with little Nel, when she offered to sit for Kurosaki and Kuchiki. She knew that any children she ever carried and gave birth to, she wanted him to be their father. If she thought anyone else good enough, she would have remedied the situation long ago.

But she knew that she had never wanted anything or anyone this strongly before. Not even Gin was good enough.

* * *

Hitsugaya strolled through the streets of Seireitei, wondering on Matsumoto's proposition. She really was insane, wasn't she? Not that he didn't want children, he just didn't know if he wanted them _now_. Now definitely seemed too soon.

He did need to explain to her, and tell her he wasn't angry. He was just shocked beyond all belief and reason. Instead of proposing that they go to dinner a few times, make things official, even eventually get married, she as good as said she wanted to skip all that and get right to baby-making. Literally. And the thought of _that_ was terrifying. Not that, like every healthy young male past the age of puberty, he hadn't tried to imagine that.

Try as he may, Hitsugaya could not picture himself being happy with anyone but her, especially in that area of his life. He'd known her long enough and loved her, whatever kind of love it was, long enough that he had already figured that even if she achieved bankai it really would shatter him if she left their cozy little office. She brought out the worst in him, annoying as she often was. But as with anyone you truly loved, he wouldn't even pretend to himself he wanted to trade that. Besides, she also brought out the best in him.

Matsumoto never promised to be a diligent worker, she only promised to be unwaveringly loyal. And she had proven herself there time and time again. He could only hope she felt he treated her the same.

But, children, and a family, with Matsumoto… He wondered if they would look more like him or her. He hoped they would have her personality, at least. And her hair. Beautiful red in the sun, striking blonde out of it. She always seemed to radiate joy and happiness. He almost envied her.

Letting his mind wander, Hitsugaya imagined a small child, looking much like Nel, but with Matsumoto's eyes and hair. He felt himself smile. Maybe that wasn't such a terrible idea after all…

Pulling himself from his reverie, he decided to return to his office. He had paperwork to finish. Besides, he needed to speak to Matsumoto.


	2. I Can't Believe I Agreed to This

**I Can't Believe I Agreed to This…**

Hitsugaya walked through the door of the tenth division office, making enough noise to make his presence known. Matsumoto looked up from her work with red rimmed eyes and puffy, tear stained cheeks long enough to realize who walked through the door. She quickly turned back to her paperwork, not ready to face him. He hesitated for a few minutes near the door. Finally, he walked to her desk, placing a hand on her shoulder soothingly.

"Matsumoto," he began shakily, apologies weren't exactly his forte, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disappeared like that. That was rude, and if for that reason alone you never speak to me again, I'll understand."

She spoke softly, so that he had to bend close to hear what she said, "Why would I never talk to you again? This was all my fault, after all. If anything, you should never want to talk to me." She ended with a choked sob, trying not to start crying again.

He surprised them both when he wrapped his arms around her frame, leaning his head on her shoulder as she sat. "I just have to clear a few things up before I can say anything else on the, uh, problem you seem to have encountered. What makes you want children so badly? And with me of all people? I thought I was still too young and, uh, underdeveloped for you? Not to mention I doubt I'll ever be taller than you…" he had used entirely too many forbidden words for his liking, but if it made her happy again, he didn't care. No experience was worse than his fukutaicho in a bad mood.

She smiled faintly, a few errant tears still sliding down her cheeks. "I never thought you were too young or physically immature. And I don't care if you never are taller than I am. I just can't imagine anyone else who would make a good enough father for any child I bring into this world. But like I said, just forget about it. It was stupid. Besides we have to get back to work, right. And you told me earlier today to finish the paperwork for you, and I really will," she started rambling.

"Matsumoto." He stated boldly. She looked him in the eyes and stopped her rambling again. "Wouldn't you rather start from the beginning? Maybe we should start with dating first? How about we go to dinner tonight? Besides, nine months is an awfully long time to stay sake free, especially on an impulse," he smirked.

Looking away again, Matsumoto smiled. "You always are the only one of us who knows how to properly go about things, aren't you?"

"Then it's settled, we'll go to dinner tonight, and if we get along well, then just maybe someday we'll get married, eh?" Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was saying. Matsumoto couldn't either. Their zanpakutos, however, were having the time of their lives laughing at the two shinigami.

* * *

Hitsugaya walked from the restaurant that night with Matsumoto walking as close and as wrapped around him as she could get. The dinner had been marvelous. They simply talked on topics not related to Matsumoto's proposition. Hitsugaya was thankful; he simply did not feel like allowing the chance that the world would know their personal lives in such detail.

Looking at the sky and thanking every star who just might be her lucky one, Matsumoto clung to Hitsugaya as they made their way to a clearing in the woods of Seireitei. Matsumoto could always find the smiling face of the moon, but tonight he seemed to be happier than even she.

Hitsugaya led her to the top of a small hill in the woods, just high enough to still see the sky and look over the tops of most of the trees. He took off his captain's haori and laid it out on the ground for them to sit on. Matsumoto sat beside him and leaned into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. He draped his arm across her back.

They sat in comfortable silence for quite some time. Both cuddled into the other, they watched as lights in Seireitei blinked on and off in the different buildings. Hitsugaya noted with amusement that most of the lights in the eleventh division barracks were still on.

"I guess they keep their lights on most of the evening, don't they? For parties, I assume?" Hitsugaya mused aloud.

"The eleventh? Most of them it is for the parties, but you see that window? The fifth one from the left of their east building, that belongs to Ikkaku and Yumichika. Luckily for Yumichika they have separate rooms, or else he could never sleep with Ikkaku's lights on. He'll never admit it again, but when we were drinking one night he told me he was scared of the dark," Matsumoto recounted her short story. Hitsugaya chuckled.

"So, the great fighter is scared of the dark? I'll have to make a mental note to let Kurosaki know sometime. He'll be delighted to know that."

Nearly all of the lights in the windows of Seireitei had blinked out, except the eleventh division and some sporadic others, when Hitsugaya spoke again.

"You never did tell me why you wanted children," he stated, as if a thought he mistakenly spoke aloud.

Matsumoto hesitated, not sure how to best answer. She just, sort of did… There was little else behind her reasoning.

"Taicho, I really don't know. It's just something I've thought about a lot lately, and I think that I'm ready to be a mother. This is really something I want to do. Although it terrifies me. What if I let her down? What if I have a daughter, or a son, that I can't teach to be respectable? What happens if they suffer the same as I did?" she paused in her explanation, staring into Hitsugaya's teal orbs, "But, I think that no matter what problem, I can only be the best mother I know how to be, and I think that's enough. And that's what I want. I guess I want to be able to teach someone to be better than me…"

Hitsugaya put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him fully. "Matsumoto Rangiku, I have every confidence that you will make a wonderful mother. And I can't imagine the heartache if you were to choose someone besides me to be your child's father." With that Hitsugaya placed his lips softly but firmly on Matsumoto's.

Sensing his hesitation and inexperience, Matsumoto quickly took the lead, moving her lips some, forcing him to follow her. She nibbled on his bottom lip, and in surprise, he opened his mouth, allowing her the access she desired to explore his mouth. Taking her hints, Hitsugaya quickly followed suit, battling and sucking on her tongue with his own. She allowed him to explore her own mouth and made small noises of pleasure.

When they pulled away from each other to catch breath, she sighed in appreciation, "That was the best first kiss I've ever had…" _Trust him to be naturally talented at this, too,_ she thought.

This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back with him as he lay on the grass. "Taicho, I'm squishing you with my boobs!" she laughed. He smirked and pulled her head closer to his to whisper in her ear.

"Am I complaining, _Rangiku_?" he spoke softly, placing the smallest emphasis on her first name. She shivered from the feel of his breath on her neck as she turned back to look at his face. She quickly remedied the loneliness she felt from her lips. He placed butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw line, while he ran his hands up and down her sides, hands beneath her top, and she moaned softly. She twined her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer, trying to satisfy her craving for physical contact.

Some minutes later they pulled away again, breathing heavily, and she curled up into his side. He spoke softly, not wanting to break the moment, but knowing that the captain's meeting the next day would be hellish enough without sleep deprivation being thrown into the mixture. "Come on, Rangiku. I think I need to get you home."

Matsumoto took the proffered hand and stood. He retrieved his captain's haori and donned it before picking her up and flashing them to her rooms. They shared a final goodnight kiss before he made his way back to his own rooms for the night.

* * *

Hitsugaya lay awake in his bed, trying to coerce Hyourinmaru to help him decide what exactly he had agreed to with Matsumoto. And just what did this make them? Friends definitely did not suit, that was too much an understatement. They weren't exactly lovers, nor were they technically 'going out' like Kurosaki had said once about himself and Kuchiki Rukia.

'_I didn't know you had that sort of bravery in you, Master. Congratulations.'_ The old ice dragon smirked and laughed heartily.

_Oh, shut up. You could have warned me about what she was going to ask. At least I could have been better prepared for it,_ Hitsugaya fumed.

'_Come now, Master. I think this is a wonderful opportunity. Now you can experience what you've been dreaming about for months!'_ the dragon chimed.

_I really do need to find time to talk with Ukitake. Or even Kyoraku or Kurosaki, don't I? You certainly are no help. _Hitsugaya huffed, thinking the dragon useless in this matter.

'_No need to be so insulting, Master,_' laughed the dragon again. '_Maybe you should look for some practice before things proceed too far?_'

Ignoring the double meaning behind the words, Hitsugaya finally found himself able to sleep, resolving to speak to Kurosaki and Kyoraku the next day. Surely someone would know something.


	3. What's A Daycare?

**What's a Daycare?**

A little after ten o'clock the next morning, Matsumoto looked up from her place at her desk, laying down her nail file. Hitsugaya walked through the door, smiling softly. _Well_, she decided, _whatever kept him, apparently it was a good thing_. He sat at his desk, and she would swear she heard him humming. Smiling herself, she stood and went to their small kitchen to make tea.

She returned with two cups in her hands. She carried one to Hitsugaya's desk and placed it on the corner. "Good morning, Taicho!" she chimed happily. His smile faltered a bit, and he cocked his head to the side, thinking through something.

"I would have guessed you would be excited to call me Toushirou, but maybe I was wrong?" there was the tiniest amount of hurt laced in his voice. Matsumoto stared back at him confusedly for a moment.

When she realized the meaning of his words, she laughed, "No, Toushirou, you're right. I've just never called you anything besides Taicho before, so it's a little strange, that's all." She bent to meet his lips in a quick kiss before she turned and walked to her own desk. Sipping her tea, she realized that she had never bothered to inquire after his tardiness.

"Taicho," she started, then the realization that she didn't have to call him Taicho anymore sunk in. He still looked a bit dazed, so she tried again, a little louder. "Toushirou, why were you so late this morning? You're becoming too much like me!"

His gaze met hers and his cheeks flushed lightly. "I-I um… I overslept," he finished with a small voice, averting his gaze.

"I never knew I was that exhausting…" she mused happily in response.

Hitsugaya looked flabbergasted. He stuttered through his response again, "I n-never… I mean… I was j-just up late… c-couldn't sleep…not, not your fault."

Matsumoto smiled again. "Up late? Not that that in itself is unusual. But it is very unlike you to be late. So, why were you up so late not being able to sleep?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes and gave her his usual scowl. He had some things on his mind he wanted to discuss.

Not quite sure how to ask, or even sure what exactly to ask, Hitsugaya decided to be as straightforward as he could. He hesitated for a moment, long enough for Matsumoto to ask herself.

"Toushirou, what does this make us?" she looked deep in thought, trying to decide for herself, and he looked at her, surprise written in all of his features.

"I could ask you the same. What should we be?" he asked, then as an afterthought, added, "What do you want to be?"

Resuming her normal antics, Matsumoto walked to Hitsugaya's desk and sat on the edge. She pouted her lips just a little for added effect; Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow. "I suppose, I want to be your sexy office assistant that you just happen to be in love with," she used her flirtiest voice and batted her lashes.

He pulled her to him, effectively pulling her from the desk and into his lap, "I guess you'll just have to settle for being my girlfriend, who just so happens to be my sexy office assistant that I'm in love with." He tugged her scarf, pulling her closer to him, and kissed her.

Neither noticed the presence outside the door.

When the door banged loudly, the two currently engrossed in one another jumped. Hitsugaya looked up, blushing fiercely and scowling, at the intruder.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?"

Kurosaki had the decency to look abashed at his sudden intrusion. "Sorry, Toushirou. No one answered when I knocked so I thought I'd just lay this on your desk…"

"That's Hitsugaya Taicho to you." Hitsugaya glared.

"Sorry, right, Hitsugaya." Kurosaki mumbled a short apology.

A feminine voice called from the corridor. "Ichigo? Where did you go? You were supposed to wait for me!" Kuchiki Rukia said as she came into view. She took up a position behind Kurosaki. "Ichigo, what's wrong? You're blushing," she asked before turning to see what he was focused on. "…Oh."

Matsumoto bit her lip and looked confusedly at Hitsugaya before standing. She turned to face the newcomers just in time for Kuchiki to run straight to her and grab her up in a hug. Both women squeezed each other tightly, Kuchiki offering her congratulations and Matsumoto giving her thanks, amidst many shrill and not entirely pleasant squeals. Hitsugaya shared a knowing look with Kurosaki before dropping his forehead to rest in the palm of his hand, propped up by an elbow on his desk.

Kurosaki cleared his throat loudly to gain the girls' attention. "Ehem, Rukia, just give them the reports. We need to go find Nel. I imagine Byakuya is ready to kill her."

"I know, that's why I'm here," Kuchiki finally stopped talking excitedly with Matsumoto and offered the reports. "Um, Rangiku-san, could I ask a favor from you?"

Hitsugaya looked worried, but Matsumoto looked suddenly excited. "Of course! What is it?"

"Ichigo and I have a mission next week in the world of the living, and I was hoping you could watch Nel for us. I think Nii-sama needs a rest. It'll only be for five days. I hate to ask, but she seems to really like you," Kuchiki looked nervous as she spoke.

Matsumoto squealed delightedly again. "Of course! It will be fun, won't it Toushirou? It can be practice," finishing excitedly, she received a glare from Hitsugaya and questioning looks from Kuchiki and Kurosaki.

"Practice?" Kurosaki inquired. "Practice for what?"

_He just has to learn to be observant when no one wants him to be, doesn't he_, Hitsugaya thought coldly. Hyourinmaru snickered madly.

"Oh, you know, we were just thinking of opening up a day care center in Seireitei, and we figured that since we'd be spearheading it all we may as well know what we're talking about, eh?" Matsumoto laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head absently.

Kurosaki and Kuchiki stared at her disbelievingly. "If that's what you say. But, thank you. We'll bring her by Sunday evening, since we have to be up early Monday. Stupid Yama-jii thinks dawn is actually a time…" Kurosaki mumbled.

Kuchiki strode to Kurosaki's side, taking his arm. "He's right, we should be going," she bowed politely. "Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya Taicho. Thank you again," she barely managed before Kurosaki drug her from the doorway.

When they were safely out of earshot, Hitsugaya huffed, "That was the worst and most unbelievable lie I have heard from you yet. Why in all of Soul Society would I want to open a day care center?"

"I don't know. But it would be good practice." Hitsugaya promptly blushed furiously again.

* * *

Somewhere in the thirteenth division barracks, where Kuchiki and Kurosaki technically lived, and certainly did not share a room, much less a bed – at least that's the story Kuchiki Byakuya got and they stuck to it – the two could be heard discussing something.

"Ichigo, what is a daycare?" Kuchiki asked, innocently. Ukitake happened to be passing, Sentarou and Kotetsu in tow, in the hallway outside their room, and as the door was open, felt no hesitance to make his presence known.

He knocked softly before asking, "Am I intruding?" the pair in question shook their heads. "Then might I know this as well? I have heard of this, but I have yet to have it explained."

"Sure," agreed Kurosaki. "Although I thought Rukia would know by now. It's a place where people can leave their kids during the day, and someone takes care of them. Professional babysitters. I think maybe Orihime volunteered at one a few summers ago. Said there were a lot of single parents who used them."

"So, why would Rangiku-san say they were opening a day care? Wouldn't they need kids for that? Really, we only have Nel and Yachiru…" Kuchiki pondered.

Ukitake smiled, not sure if he should indulge in Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's business or not. He decided he may as well, everyone would know soon enough, anyway. "Ah, I think I know. I don't think it's this daycare thing at all. I think they want to play with someone else's 'children,' or as it stands, Nel and Yachiru, before they go about raising their own." _Shunsui, friend, you have been rubbing off on me too much of late…_

Realization dawned on Rukia's face. "…Oooh. Rangiku-san said she wanted kids with Hitsugaya taicho just last week. Nanao-san told her to just tell him and get it over with. I guess this means he agreed."

Where in all of Seireitei and why, no one knew, but at that moment Madarame Ikkaku walked by, grumbling, "I never thought she'd have the hots for that shrimp."

Those in the room looked up to stare in disbelief at Madarame. "Jealous much?" asked Ichigo. "And here I thought you were more into Ayasegawa… I guess Kira and Hisagi will be pretty upset, too…"

* * *

During the Captains' Meeting, Hitsugaya tried his best to ignore all of the stares he received from the other captains. Seemingly, he failed to do well at this task. Glaring at everyone who chanced to look his way, his body flooded with relief when the meeting ended.

Striding out of the thirteenth division, where they now held meetings to accommodate Ukitake, he was well on his way back to the tenth when a familiar and not entirely welcome reiatsu caught up with him.

"Hey, kiddo. What's with this 'day care' bull that I o'erheard some of them pansies from my division talking about?" Zaraki taicho. Never one for formalities.

Sighing, knowing correcting Zaraki about formalities was about as effective as with Kurosaki, Hitsugaya steeled himself to lie his way through it as best he could. "It was just a suggestion that came across my desk today. No idea who sent it or anything. Considering only Kusajishi and Nel would qualify for the care, I have no idea why anyone would want such a thing."

"Hah, I figured. Jus' what are you and yer fukutaicho up to then that ya need to practice?" Hitsugaya cursed low under his breath. Kurosaki now resided on his hit list.

"Nothing of importance," He tried again to bluff his way out of this. "Just something Rangiku misspoke."

Normally, Hitsugaya thought Ukitake had decent timing. Today, however, that opinion was shot to pieces. "So, Hitsugaya-kun, Kuchiki and Kurosaki tell me that you and Rangiku-san have decided to open a daycare… Did she decide she would prefer to take care of others' children than raise her own?" Ukitake smiled pointedly at Hitsugaya and gave him a friendly, congratulatory pat on the back. Hitsugaya blushed and tried to pretend to find his shoes unbelievably interesting. Taking in Hitsugaya's reaction, Ukitake nodded and added, "…Oh, I suppose not."

Groaning, Hitsugaya mumbled under his breath, "That was just the first excuse either of us came up with when Kuchiki asked Rangiku to watch Nel next week. Rangiku said it would be good practice." If possible, he blushed deeper.

"If yer that interested in practicing to raise kids, you can take Yachiru for a couple days," Zaraki added into the conversation, an almost dreamy look crossing his features. Hitsugaya imagined he was thinking of being able to take a few days rest.

Hitsugaya swallowed nervously, "Um, Zaraki taicho, are you sure that would be a good idea? Has she ever really been away from you? Besides, she's a fukutaicho. Why would she need a sitter?" _I don't ever want to be left alone with Kusajishi,_ he thought, _but if it's unavoidable, please make it _not _the same time we're watching Nel…_ Hitsugaya begged whatever god might be listening.

"Don' worry, I won' leave ya with her and little Nel at the same time. They do like to play together, though, those two… Ya might have a bit o' a rough time with that," Zaraki snickered, "Those pansies in my division sure do." Hitsugaya couldn't have agreed more.

A few long, horrible moments later, the trio passed the eleventh division corridors and Zaraki took his leave, mumbling something about leaving Yachiru with that pansy pretty boy Ayasegawa.

"Hitsugaya-kun, since it is lunch time, would you and Rangiku-san care to join me?" Ukitake invited.

Nodding his thanks, Hitsugaya returned, "Thank you. Let me let Rangiku know and we will meet you in a few seconds."

Finally, something in these few crazy days went somewhat normally. They ate at their favorite place in all of Seireitei, and Hitsugaya ordered his favorite dish, as usual.


	4. Game One, Round One: Nel

A/N: Just a short note, I have tried my best to make Nel believable, and I apologize if I have failed you. any suggestions for the next few chapters with Nel are greatly appreciated. Also, as for Nel, the last I heard she was still stuck in her child form. If things have changed, pretend she reverted back and prefers it that way. So much easier to get away with troublemaking!

Ooh, one more thing. In case you are not familiar with it, a pallet is a makeshift bed, usually usuing a quilt or heavy blanket(s) for the bed, and it lays directly on the floor. Similar to a cot. And this chapter is pretty long. I hope it flows well.

Game One, Round One: Neliel Tu Oderschvank

The three days from Thursday to Nel's arrival in their soon-to-never-be-cozy-again office passed with only a few minor mishaps and embarrassments. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto managed to only be walk in on by every seated member of their division only once on Thursday. Luckily, and thanks to Hitsugaya's protests that he wanted to consummate nothing until they were at least engaged, and preferably married, no one received an eyeful of anything that might leave them scarred for life. Unless, of course, looks could kill. Then all seated officers below the captain and his vice would have needed replacing. Except maybe the fifth, sixth, eight, ninth, and eleventh seats, who happened to stumble across the pair in question at the same moment. Surely, Hitsugaya's glare would have only had enough time to kill one of them before the others could escape.

Thursday afternoon aside, Friday and Saturday truly did pass with only one fire breaking out in the division's mess hall, two eleventh division groups raiding the tenth division, three visits from Yachiru, and only three other captains stumbling in on the two. Matsumoto was convinced Kyoraku and Ise walked in on purpose, and although she tackled her and couldn't find it, Matsumoto would have also bet her months salary that Ise had a camera hidden in her robes. She needed to speak to Ise about getting copies of those pictures…

When the fateful day of Sunday did finally arrive, Matsumoto simply did not think she could stand the excitement of being able to baby-sit the adorable little Nel for a whole week. Hitsugaya, naturally, felt quite the opposite. Trust _his_ girlfriend to volunteer them to care for the only other child in Soul Society he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting who was as brash and brazen as Kusajishi Yachiru. He rubbed his temples at the thought. That thought led to the thinking that Zaraki would surely be asking for sitter help, on the grounds that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto needed practice, when he finally bucked up the courage to ask whichever of the two female captains he had been ogling lately to dinner. He couldn't be sure which one Zaraki had in mind, Soifong and Unohana stood or sat side by side in the meetings. Blackmail would be in the cards if he could ever figure it out. He made a mental note to ask Matsumoto for help later.

When the seven o'clock hour rolled around Kuchiki and Kurosaki knocked on the door to Hitsugaya's personal quarters. For this fact, Hitsugaya wondered how Matsumoto managed to convince him to let everything take place here. His quarters were the farthest thing from childproof, and not exactly child friendly either. He shrugged it off, telling himself that as long as Matsumoto took Nel home with her for the night, he would have no real issues.

"Itsygo! Wukia! I don't wanna stay with the scary chibi! Don't weave me!" Hitsugaya bristled at the comment. He wasn't scary, was he? And she wasn't staying with him anyway, right? Not entirely sure, he thought he heard a faint snickering in the back of his mind.

"I know, Neliel," came Kuchiki's voice, trying to comfort the child. "But I promise, Hitsugaya isn't as scary as he looks. He's really very nice, and he wants to see you. You don't want to make anyone sad do you?"

"Rukia's right, Nel. You might make Toushirou cry if you don't go inside. We're coming in for a bit, too. Don't worry," Matsumoto giggled as she watched Hitsugaya scowl deeper. The tearful sobs from the child outside the door started slowing.

"Poor Toushirou, don't cry!" Matsumoto teased. "Little Nel will be just fine," she giggled again before capturing Hitsugaya's lips. The door they just happened to face slid open.

"Ooooh, yucky!" Nel cried out. "They're kissing! They look like Itsygo and Wukia. 'Cept Itsygo and Wukia touch each other a lot, too. Why don't you touch her boobies, Hitsu-chan, like Itsygo touches Wukia?"

In a rare moment that few had witnessed previously, Hitsugaya broke out in uproarious laughter at the furiously blushing faces of the other couple. Between her own fits of giggles, from somewhere deep inside her robes, Matsumoto produced a camera and flashed a picture of Kurosaki and Kuchiki.

"Ah, yes," she finally found the breath the whisper loudly, "the SWA will _love_ to hear about this picture!" Matsumoto laughed again at the incredulous look on Kuchiki's face.

"You wouldn't!" Kuchiki declared. Matsumoto only nodded, unable to breathe properly enough to speak. Finding defeat, Kuchiki turned to Kurosaki. "Ichigo, you are never again to touch me or even look at me unless we are behind closed doors and every possible entrance to the room is sealed," she shook her finger in his face for emphasis.

"Come on, Rukia, this isn't my fault!" he defended. The two bickered just inside the doorway as Nel took stock of what Hitsugaya's home consisted of.

Matsumoto scooped Nel up into her arms and led the girl on a short tour of Hitsugaya's rooms. When they returned, Kuchiki and Kurosaki ceased their arguing long enough to hold a conversation.

"It's best if she doesn't eat anything at all after eight, and nothing to drink after nine. And she needs to be in bed by ten, or else she's a holy terror, and incredibly grumpy. I always give her a bath and toilette around nine-fifteen. She should have enough clothes in her bag, but if you need more, I've told Nii-sama that you could come and get them. And she likes stories," Kuchiki started explaining, fretting, afraid she had just as good as dumped Nel on some unsuspecting stranger.

"Don't worry," Matsumoto assured the younger woman, "I think Toushirou and I can manage. You two come say your goodbyes and we'll take it from there." Looking reassured, Kuchiki nodded.

"I miss you, Itsygo! I miss you Wukia! Come back soon, otay? So Nel isn't too sad," Nel cooed as she hugged her 'parents' goodbye. "And bwing wittle Nel lots an' lots of candies!"

Kurosaki nodded, "We'll bring you all kinds of stuff, promise," then, looking to Hitsugaya he added, "Thanks, Hitsugaya. We really appreciate this." Moments later Kurosaki and Kuchiki were long gone and all hell was promising to break loose on Hitsugaya's home.

* * *

The first five minutes of Nel's visit went by smoothly. She was contented to sit in Matsumoto's arms and play with the woman's pink scarf. Matsumoto, too, was content with this until she realized Nel was trying to devour the scarf. Hitsugaya smirked and pointed to the object in question. Matsumoto's eyes grew large as she yanked the scarf from Nel's hands.

"Ah, no. You can't eat that! You'll get sick. Besides, that's mine," she lightly chastised the young girl. Nel looked saddened, and began to wail. Matsumoto grumbled, "Now I have to wash my scarf and figure out how to get her to quit crying…"

Hitsugaya stood from the spot he was previously seated in, on the couch, and walked toward the others. "Hey little Nel," he began, cooing softly, "don't cry. Scarves are bad for your tummy, anyways. Let's find something else to do. Are you hungry?" he held his arms out to Nel.

Nel instantly stopped sobbing, and Matsumoto almost fainted from the delight of the situation. That is, until Nel slapped Hitsugaya hard across the face. So much for being nice. Nel jumped from the woman's arms and landed gracefully on the floor. Hitsugaya grimaced, rubbing his now pink cheek, as she took off to the kitchen, but quickly tried to recover himself.

"She's all yours," he said, turning to Matsumoto, "You can go and see if there is any candy left over from the last time Ukitake deemed it necessary to give me such a gift…" he spoke as he walked, following Matsumoto and Nel into the kitchen.

Matsumoto attempted to pick the child up again. Nel, however, had other ideas. She deftly leapt onto the countertops and began searching through the cabinet doors. "Aw, how cute! She's a woman on a mission. We should help her find whatever it is she wants, you know," Matsumoto hassled Hitsugaya teasingly.

"How do I figure out what she's looking for?" he pleaded. Suddenly, a horrible clash and clang sounded, as the floor vibrated mildly from the force of the crash. He winced and hung his head, not wanting to look at the damage. "That must have been the cookie jar, wasn't it?"

Nel squealed with delight as her cry of "Cookies!!" confirmed Hitsugaya's fears.

Finally getting her fill of watching Hitsugaya squirm, Matsumoto grabbed Nel up into her arms. "I know what we should do, Nel. Let's get our jackets on and we can go play hide and seek in the park. It's only seven-thirty, so we can spend about an hour there. Does that sound fun?"

Nel's eyes grew large with excitement. "We can pway at te park witsh Whitey-chan? And can Pinky-chan come, too? Yay! Yay!" she continued to cheer for a few minutes. Matsumoto somehow avoided having to include Yachiru on their trip.

Trying to weasel out of going to the park, Hitsugaya offered, "I'll stay here and get this mess cleaned up. You two go on and have fun." He set to cleaning up the mess of cookies and the ceramic jar, which amazingly survived the fall in one piece. Matsumoto had disappeared into another room with Nel, so Hitsugaya thought he might be in the clear.

The two females waited by the door moments later as Hitsugaya walked over to tell them to have fun while they were out. "Oh, no you don't, mister. You're coming with me," Matsumoto demanded, handing him his own jacket.

He groaned loudly, biting back a curse. Nel piped up from Matsumoto's arms, "Itsygo makes that sound when Wukia touches him on the crotch!" she proclaimed proudly, pointing to the mentioned area with enthusiasm. "'Cept, Itsygo sounds more like dis," she continued, then promptly began to make moaning noises to mimic something neither Hitsugaya nor Matsumoto cared to think about. "Ooooh, Wukia, dat fweels soo good. Do it again, Wukia."

The two adults in the room shared blushes, grins, and chuckles of laughter. More info for blackmail, and the SWA. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Matsumoto finally cleared her throat loudly, gaining Nel's attentions.

"Nel, I think we need to go. It's already dark out, and we'll have to hurry," encouraged Matsumoto.

Grumbling from behind the females, Hitsugaya added, "I don't know why we're taking her out. It's January. What if she gets sick? Then Kuchiki and Kurosaki will try to kill us. Just what I need, they'll probably hire Zaraki to do the job. Just wait." Growing tired of his grumpiness, Matsumoto silenced him with a quick kiss.

"Come on, it will be fun. We'll hide, then you can find us. Then it's your turn to hide," Matsumoto grinned. Realizing the battle was lost, he simply nodded his unwilling consent to her.

* * *

When they reached the park, Nel immediately began chanting, "Hide, hide, hide! I wanna hide! Big Boobies, wets go hide!"

Matsumoto groaned lightly, "Why don't you call me Ran-chan?" she suggested. "And," she added as an afterthought, "You can call him Shiro-chan."

Nel nodded happily, and although Hitsugaya preferred not to be called Shiro-chan, he realized it was better than other things she might come up with. "Shiro-chan," she chimed in, "You stay here, Wan-chan and I gets to hide fwirst, otay? Yous got to counts to fwee-hundred before you cans come and find us, 'tay?" she bounced excitedly in Matsumoto's arms.

Still resigned that his time at the park would be miserable, Hitsugaya groaned his agreement. "Sure, you two go hide and I'll count, okay?" he noted that Matsumoto's face looked as excited as Nel's.

Hitsugaya took a seat on a bench, marveling how like the park in Karakura this one looked. Kuchiki and Kurosaki spearheaded the project to have it built, so it stood to reason that it look similar. Just one more thing to add to the list of changes from the war. At least this was a 'happy' sort of change. Realizing he had counted higher than he intended, and aloud none-the-less, he stood from his spot and began searching for Matsumoto's reiatsu.

'_Master, I think that's cheating_,' Hyourinmaru scolded. Hitsugaya ignored the dragon and carried on. Searching a bit longer, he realized that it was very difficult to detect. Even Nel was concealing her reiatsu expertly. Grumbling again, he made his way toward a large cluster of trees to begin searching.

After ten minutes he began to worry. He finally reached the location where their reiatsu was strongest, but could find neither female. Thanking the gods that they at least seemed to be hiding together, he looked up in time to see a small form plummeting toward him. He barely made sense of the situation enough to hold out his arms and try to catch what turned out to be Nel before she landed on him and they fell to the ground with a loud, painful thud.

Matsumoto leapt from the tree, tears of relief streaming down her face. She picked Nel up and cradled the child in her arms, "Oh, poor Nel. Are you okay? I thought for sure you'd get hurt. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to let you slip! I won't do it ever again, I promise!" she tried to comfort the girl.

"Nel's otay. Nel jumped!" Nel squealed and cheered with delight. Matsumoto looked incredibly relieved, until she turned to see Hitsugaya still lying on the ground.

"Toushirou!" she as good as shouted, "Are you okay? You hit pretty hard. Should I take you to the fourth?" she questioned him as she crouched down beside him. "Nel, you stand right here, okay?" she instructed the girl to stay as she checked Hitsugaya for injuries.

"I think I'm okay. She just knocked the wind out of me. Grab her and let's go home, my back's killing me," Hitsugaya stood, gingerly rubbing his back. "Ran, grab her!" he pointed to the child's running figure.

"Oh, shoot," she fussed, then set off after Nel. After a few minutes of chasing her on foot, Matsumoto remembered how to use shunpo and finally caught up to her. "Nel, we have to go. Da-I mean Shiro-chan's back hurts. We can play a game at home, okay?" Nel looked as if she might start crying loudly again, but nodded, letting only a few stray tears leak down her cheeks.

Noticing, Hitsugaya immediately tried to remedy the situation, "I'm sorry, Nel. Maybe we can come back tomorrow, while the sun's till out. But, I still have some cookies left." This eased Nel's unhappiness, but did not quite quell it completely.

"I know," Matsumoto chimed, with that look in her eyes that always screamed trouble for Hitsugaya, "Let's race home!" and she took off in a step of shunpo. Hitsugaya gathered all of his energy and tried to shunpo without causing more pain to his back. Wincing and failing miserably to do so, he made it back to his rooms in record time, given the conditions. He decided that this time he would lose with grace.

* * *

Amazingly, no further damage was caused to anyone or anything between the time they arrived back and bath-time for Nel. Matsumoto, of course, volunteered to give the girl a bath, with Nel saying that boys couldn't bathe with girls. Hitsugaya didn't complain, and in fact, readily agreed with her.

As Nel splashed in the tub, Matsumoto sat on the seat of the toilet, wondering if this was what all children would be like. If so, she definitely wanted one or two of her own. Suddenly a small wave of water hit her in the face. Rubbing it from her eyes, Matsumoto turned to see Nel giggling and happily splashing water and soap everywhere. She decided she should get the girl clean while the water was still warm and took up a washcloth.

"Here, Nel. We need to wash up now. Let's get all of those ucky germs and dirt off of you, okay?" she proceeded to wash the girl as Nel began babbling happily about rabbits. Something in Nel's babbling caught her attention. "What did you say, sweetie?"

"Nel said Itsygo and Wukia are gonna be a mommy and daddy again!" she chimed happily. Matsumoto looked confusedly at her.

"Again? I didn't know they were already a mommy and daddy."

"Yep they are. De'er Nel's mommy and daddy. Dey always hug Nel and tell Nel night, night stories, and dey kiss Nel and tell Nel dey wuve her all de time! Now Nel gets to be a big kister! Nel is so happy!" Nel explained, still playing cheerfully in the water.

"Oh, yeah? That is exciting. I'm glad you get to be a big sister," Matsumoto told Nel. _That explains why she was so nauseated at the last SWA meeting. I mean, I don't really care for the smell of garlic, but it's never made me sick before…_ she thought; the ash cat echoed the thoughts as they chuckled together to themselves. She finished washing Nel's hair and picked her up from the tub to dry her off.

After she had Nel dressed for bed, the two proceeded to the living room where Hitsugaya waited. "You two should hurry back to your place. It's getting close to ten," he stated, matter-of-factly. Matsumoto frowned.

"We can't stay here?" she gave her best pout. "But I wanted to stay with you."

Hitsugaya sighed in defeat. "Rangiku, we have a problem. Where is she going to sleep?"

"I brought things to make her a pallet in the floor next to your bed," she explained, cheering up instantly.

"And you plan to sleep where?" Hitsugaya questioned, looking worried.

"Silly," Matsumoto laughed, "I'm sleeping in your bed with you." If he looked worried before, he looked positively terrified now. He wasn't against Matsumoto sharing his bed, not in the least, but thinking that Nel would be in the room as well, he could only begin to fathom anything she might say. She wasn't exactly discreet in the information she had shared about Kurosaki and Kuchiki.

"Don't worry. We won't do anything to cause her to talk about us. At least not like that. We'll be smarter than they are," she smiled reassuringly. Hitsugaya didn't look convinced, but conceded nonetheless. "Come on, Nel. I think we need to get some sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow," Matsumoto grimaced at the idea, but took the child by the hand and led her to Hitsugaya's bedroom. He followed a few steps behind to help set up Nel's pallet.

When Nel was tucked safely beneath the covers, which she surprisingly didn't fight against, Matsumoto set about searching Hitsugaya's bookshelves for a decent storybook. "Toushirou, you don't have any good books. I don't think she's going to be interested in the emperors of the feudal era, nor the American civil war. And this one about the making of the laws and regulations of soul society couldn't be more boring…" she trailed off. Seconds later, she called out "Ah, ha! Found something."

Hitsugaya watched her return to his room, and his face flushed fully when he realized the book she held in her hands. Nel picked up on Hitsugaya's red face. "Shiro-chan looks funny," she laughed delightedly. "I wanna make a face like Shiro-chan!" she shouted then proceeded to try to make her face red.

Taking care to make sure she wasn't inflicting harm on herself, Hitsugaya, still flushed, asked Matsumoto where she found the book she held. "Oh," came her cheery reply, "It was stuffed behind some bigger, boring books on the second shelf. I don't know why you'd hide it. Where did you get it, anyway?"

Hitsugaya still looked mortified but answered her fully, "It's one that my grandmother used to read to Hinamori and me when we were younger. She sent it to me after I made captain. I have a few other small things, but that was the only item that held any importance. It meant a lot. I remember we used to love to hear her read to us. It was so soothing and relaxing to hear her voice at night, especially when it was cold out," he left off, remembering to himself.

Matsumoto sat next to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "You know, someday you could be the one reading to your grandchildren. That would be nice, wouldn't it?" he nodded, brushing his hair against her lips when he did. A stray thought in his mind said that growing to reach Matsumoto's chin wasn't enough, but to get ready because he'd likely not be taller, and he smiled. "How about for now we settle for reading little Nel here a fairytale?" Matsumoto suggested as Nel cheered happily again.

Nel fell asleep halfway through the story, and Matsumoto and Hitsugaya followed suit not long after. Snuggling together in his bed, Hitsugaya thanked the gods for everything, even all of the chaos, that happened during the day. Matsumoto kissed him goodnight, hoping she really was ready for round two.


	5. Game One, Round Two: Nel

**A/N: Just a quick not to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update, and I hope this lives up to previous chapters, at the least. But, I was just stuck on this chapter. I finally had it almost written, then somehow I saved over it. Sadness!! But, I suppose that is okay, seeing as how it lead me to write this, which I am much happier with. 8-)**

Game One, Round Two: Neliel Tu Oderschvank

Matsumoto woke to the soft breathing of Hitsugaya beside her and soft snoring of Nel, who somehow during the night managed to squeeze herself between the two adults. Glancing at the clock, she realized just how early in the morning it was. Only six yet, but she noticed a slight rumbling from her hungry stomach. Careful not to wake the other two sleeping persons in the room, she tiptoed out and into Hitsugaya's kitchen.

She flipped on the light – a new installment since the war, Kurotsuchi taicho found a way to allow something similar to electric lighting – and made a quick scan of the foodstuffs in the kitchen. A bowl of fruit sat on the counter, filled with apples, bananas, oranges, and peaches. Opening the refrigerator she discovered milk, eggs, something resembling left-over sushi, fruit juice, and various other items to make her favorite miso soup. She also discovered some sausage. She remembered that Inoue cooked bacon, eggs, and gravy once during their last visit to the world of the living, but she decided to postpone those dishes for the time. She gathered the ingredients and the package of rice for her breakfast. Even she couldn't screw this up.

Readying the pans for the sausage, rice, and eggs, she grabbed up a bowl to mix the ingredients for her soup. The rice cooked first, and as Matsumoto took the, thankfully, cooled dish from the stove, she tripped as she turned, spilling half the rice onto her nightgown. In a fury, she threw the pan with the remaining rice across the room, where it hit the window and fell to the floor, spilling the remains.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she yelped, quickly covering her mouth, afraid to wake the others yet. Grumbling to herself, she resolved to settle for toast. After preparing the oven to toast the bread, she placed a few slices on a pan and stuck it in the oven, while she attempted to clean the mess from herself and the floor. Luckily, she managed not to burn anything while doing so.

Although rumors spread of her inability to cook, she really did have a good notion for what to do in the kitchen, she just liked to experiment. And she never thought you could have too much sake. Though she knew enough to not add any to this meal, seeing that Nel would not benefit from it. She didn't find any in Hitsugaya's kitchen, anyhow, not that she expected to.

She flipped the sausage one last time, and turned with the spatula in her hand to finish scrambling the eggs when she felt two arms reach around her waist from behind and a body press against hers. Not expecting anyone else to be awake or around, she screamed and jumped, flinging some of the eggs from her utensil as she did so.

Hitsugaya chuckled softly from behind her, hugging her still. "This smells wonderful. I think it's been months since I last had a real breakfast…"

Turning to face him, Matsumoto turned her unusually glaring blue eyes on his and slapped him on the top of his head. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that again! If I would have had a knife I would have stabbed you, baka!" she fussed as she hit him again for good measure.

He shrank back from her. Her anger development came as a surprise, seeing as he was unaware she _could_ get angry with him. "Well, that's a first," he mused, still not sure if he believed what just happened. "I don't think I've ever seen you angry at me before. I'll try not to do it again. It hurts," he laughed lightly again, still rubbing his sore head.

A few soft wails came from his bedroom, and Matsumoto looked grumpy once more. "Now you've caused me to wake Nel," she grumbled before retreating to his room, adding forcefully, "put the food on a dish and take it to the table."

Looking once more like a dear in headlights, Hitsugaya squeaked a "Yes, dear," to her retreating back.

"Ran-chan!" Nel yelled and ran into Matsumoto's arms as soon as the woman appeared in the door. "Ran-chan, I's scared. I's afraid to be all awone here!" she latched onto Matsumoto's neck as the woman tried to comfort her.

"It's okay Nel. I was about to come and wake you anyway. Breakfast is ready. Are you hungry?" Matsumoto spoke in a soothing voice, watching Nel's tears subside and diminish at the mention of food and no longer being alone. Nel's tummy gave a small growl and they both smiled. "Sounds like you are hungry. Let's go see if Shiro-chan has the table set."

Hitsugaya looked up as the two females walked into the dining area. His face held a bemused look. "Good morning, Nel," he greeted. He walked to Matsumoto, still looking afraid she might slap him again, but braved the danger and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the favor before sitting beside Nel.

"Ooooh, Nel woves eggs and sausage! Itsygo makes it wots for Nel!" Nel chirped as Matsumoto began placing some of the food on a dish for Nel.

"I'm glad then!" Matsumoto chirped alongside Nel. "I think tomorrow I'll try one of Orihime's dishes, those pancakes. I kind of had an accident today, though," she laughed nervously.

Hitsugaya simply quirked an eyebrow, deciding he didn't want to know. _She might hit me again, anyway_, he thought.

Hyourinmaru retorted, '_You'd deserve it, I'm sure. You are quite easily angered by her, if I recall correctly, always yelling at her. This _would_ serve as your comeuppance…_'

_Shut up_.

'_I'm just saying…_' the dragon broke off, laughing uproariously, giving Hitsugaya a headache.

Breakfast passed smoothly enough, Nel devoured her meal without making much of a mess. Unless you count her conversational point of wanting to eat Ganju's boar. This disturbed Hitsugaya slightly, but he reminded himself that she was, technically, an Arrancar, and had spent several years in Hueco Mundo. Therefore, this shouldn't strike him as something she wouldn't know.

"Sounds like we should warn Ganju that his boar has a price on its head," Hitsugaya told Matsumoto, still looking bewildered at the thought.

* * *

That noontime found Hitsugaya staring at Matsumoto in utter disbelief. "What?!" he asked loudly for the third time in a row.

"I've been finished for half an hour already, Toshiro," Matsumoto stated, for the fourth time in a row, "I've finished all of my paperwork already so that I could have the afternoon to play with Nel." Matsumoto beamed down at him, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"If you managed to finish your paperwork and take care of Nel, all before noon, not to mention get yourself up early this morning and prepare breakfast, and last but not least, do this all without even a hint of sake…" Hitsugaya trailed off momentarily, "I knew this was too good to be true. I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

Trying to take the jibes with a grain of salt, because, let's face it, she was a bit surprised herself, Matsumoto responded in her usual pouting tone, "Taicho! How could you say something like that? I try to prove that I can handle the responsibilities of caring for children and you tease me?" she stuck out her lower lip for extra effect, allowing her eyes to water.

The greatest fear of any man, no matter size or power, is a woman crying. Hitsugaya immediately tried to remedy the conversation to keep Matsumoto from unleashing that deadliest of powers. "I… well, I mean… I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that this is so unlike you…" he nervously glanced to his fukutaicho, who still held her pout, "It's just surprising, that's all. It seems surreal," he finally finished lamely.

Matsumoto perked up, forgiving him instantly, and scooped him into one of her famous hugs, his head landing where she liked it best. Height or no, sitting was still a dangerous position for the young captain.

After minimal struggle, and blushing on his part, Hitsugaya was released. "If you'll work like this everyday, maybe we should just adopt Nel…."

"Why would we adopt Nel when we can just have our own?" Matsumoto questioned, laughing as Hitsugaya blushed deeply at the implications.

"Ooh!" Nel squeaked, having heard the conversation from her seat on the sofa, "I's can be a big kister twice that way. Itsygo said I's could have a wittle kister from Wukia. So that means Ran-chan adopts me too, and Ran-chan can have Nel a wittle bwother!" Nel finished her declarations and beamed up at Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya simply had no words for the situation, and kept his mouth shut. Matsumoto, however, seized the chance to get more from Nel. She wasn't the queen of the rumor mill for nothing! "Well, Nel. That's a wonderful surprise. I didn't know Rukia-chan knew she was going to have a baby girl. When did they tell you that?" she asked of the child sitting on the sofa, braiding a doll's hair.

"I's don't remember. Nel thinks it was yesterday? Wukia and Itsygo told Nel, but I's can't tell Bya-ojisan. Wukia said it's secwet," Nel continued on, putting her finger to her lips in a motion to ascertain silence, returning to playing with her doll.

"Well then, Shiro-chan and I won't tell him, either," Matsumoto assured the girl, with a twinkle in her eye that clearly said 'unless I need something from Rukia or Ichigo that they don't want to give me.' Hitsugaya thanked his stars, lucky and not, to be on Matsumoto's good side.

Deciding he should at least try to stop things before they got too out of hand, Hitsugaya spoke up, deciding it was lunch time. "Ran, why don't we eat? I bet you're hungry, aren't you Nel?" he turned to face Nel as she nodded happily and jumped on the sofa a few times.

After lunch, which they ate in the warmth of Hitsugaya's office, Matsumoto declared a game of hide and seek with Nel. Nel promptly took off through the door into the compound. Realizing a second too late that Nel misunderstood the terms of the game, Matsumoto took off after her in a step of shunpo.

* * *

Some time later, Matsumoto ran through the halls of the troops barracks, wishing she had taken Nel home to play games, as she knocked on door after door. She stopped at the door to their ninth and tenth seats' shared room, praying someone could help.

When she ceased her knocking, she heard the voice of the tenth seat calling out. Seconds later the door opened and he flew to attention, "Yes, Matsumoto fukutaicho?"

"Have you seen Nel?" she asked, exasperated from running around all day.

"I'm sorry, but who is Nel?" he asked, looking fearful he might be punished. Matsumoto softened the look on her face and smiled before answering.

"She's about this high," she made a motion with her hands, "She's wearing green, and she had a skull mask that looks like it's been fractured on top of her head, with green eyes and hair."

The man thought for a moment before something clicked inside his head. Looking ashamed for not having remembered earlier, he began again, "Oh, yes. Apologies Matsumoto fukutaicho. I have seen her, but it has been some time. She was playing with Kusajishi fukutaicho and they headed for the eleventh division. Ayasegawa and Madarame of division eleven were with them."

Looking relieved, Matsumoto thanked the tenth seat and headed to her office.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked up from his work as a hell butterfly fluttered in and landed on his outstretched hand. Quickly determining the source of the message, he listened to the details as a young girl's voice rang out.

"Shiro-chan and Big Boobies, Nel-chan is playing with me today, and Ken-chan says she can stay till dinner. See you then. And bring us candy! Bye!" the voice broke off, leaving Hitsugaya momentarily stunned. How did he miss figuring Nel would end up with Yachiru? And did they have any candy left?

He made a quick search through the drawers and cabinets finding no candy at all. Ukitake had not bestowed him with any since the news of his relationship with Matsumoto spread, and he found now that this could be considered a disadvantage. When Yachiru demanded candy, Yachiru got candy, or things got ugly.

Sighing, resigning himself to go to a shop in search of candy to appease the young fukutaicho, he opened the door to run right into Matsumoto.

"Oh, Toshiro! Sorry," Matsumoto rattled off quickly. "I found Nel. Sort of…"

"I know; she's with Yachiru. And they have demanded candy, which we are, coincidentally, out of." Matsumoto looked surprised that he already knew, but decided instead to just remedy the candy situation quickly enough.

"We're not out of candy. Did you check the drawers on my desk? The one I keep sweets in is usually locked, but you have a key to it, so…" she led Hitsugaya to her desk, and unlocking the drawer quickly, pulled out a few handfuls of candy. "Here," she said, unwrapping a watermelon flavored lollipop and shoving it into Hitsugaya's open mouth, "I think you should like that. I've been saving it for such a moment. I have a strawberry flavored one for me, see?" she held up her own, sticking it in her mouth, trying to appease the now disgruntled taicho.

Hitsugaya grunted in annoyance, deciding to eat the lollipop anyway. It really wasn't that terrible, he supposed. At least it wasn't that horrendous grape flavor. Both zanpakutos laughed lightly to their masters and with one another, cheering Matsumoto on for a small victory in lightening her captain up.

* * *

When the couple reached the eleventh division offices, they noticed something similar to smoke coming from the kitchens of the small office. The closer they approached, the more it became obvious that the door no longer resided on the wall. They stepped across the threshold, maneuvering between globs of something melted and chocolate-looking.

Hitsugaya looked pained. "I probably do not wish to know, but, who is responsible for this?"

Looking crestfallen, something Matsumoto nor Hitsugaya had ever seen from the young fukutaicho, Yachiru walked up to them, Nel in tow, "We tried to make a chocolate cake for pineapple-head, since he's going to be a taicho now, but we added too much sake before we set it on fire, and it exploded." She looked a bit happier when she finished her explanation, like she was remembering the explosion fondly. Hitsugaya shook his head, and walked off toward the kitchen.

"Yare, yare, you two are both covered in chocolate batter and you smell like sake. We should get you cleaned up," Matsumoto declared, scooping both girls into her arms. "Ikkaku," she called before leaving. He strode over cautiously to avoid falling.

"What, Ran-san?" he was in no mood to receive orders, much less from someone not of taicho rank or in his division, but Matsumoto determined to give him orders anyhow.

"Ikkaku, find Yachiru some clean clothes and bring them to Toshiro's rooms ASAP. I'm going to go and give them a bath," she cast a stern glance at Madarame, causing him to nod unwillingly and head off in search of clothes.

A few shunpos later and Matsumoto had the two girls in the bath of Hitsugaya's home. Noticing Yachiru still looking unhappy, she tried to comfort the girl, "What's wrong, Yachiru? That explosion sure looked fun."

Yachiru smiled weakly before returning a reply, "Ken-chan is mad at me. He never gets mad at me. I didn't know you shouldn't light sake on fire. That's what baldy-chan told us."

Matsumoto laughed lightly, wiping an errant tear from Yachiru's eye. "Don't worry, I'm sure Kenpachi isn't mad at you. And if he is, then we'll beat Ikkaku up for it, okay?" Yachiru nodded happily, liking the idea. "Right now, though, we need to get you cleaned up and get your hair washed out." Matsumoto took a washcloth and began wringing water over both girls' heads. Nel proved to be a bit more difficult, thanks to her Arrancar status, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

"You give baths just like Braid-lady," Yachiru sang happily some moments later. "I like when she washes my hair. She always brings me candy, too. And she kisses Ken-chan before she leaves. I think she'd make a good mommy," Yachiru pouted a little with her last comment.

"I think she would make a wonderful mother. And I bet Toshiro will agree," Matsumoto agreed with Yachiru, wondering how this previously unknown information could be used to her advantage. "Alright, all clean. You can stay and play while I go and find your clean, dry clothes."

Matsumoto stepped into Hitsugaya's living room as Madarame knocked on and opened the door.

"Here, I brought ya some clothes for Yachiru," he stated calmly, handing the contents of his hands to Matsumoto. She promptly hit him hard over the head with a book that happened to be lying sporadically around the room. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"How could you tell Yachiru that you make a cake with sake and set it on fire?! Sake is flammable, you baka! And now she thinks Zaraki taicho is mad at her because you coaxed her into blowing up the kitchen. I cannot believe you, Ikkaku. You should be ashamed. A grown man, lying to an impressionable little girl like that," Matsumoto finished her scolding, stepping closer and closer as Madarame backed further away, right into a corner.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think she'd actually listen to me. I figured she should know not to light sake on fire. How should I have known?" Madarame was begging for mercy as Hitsugaya stepped through the door, fuming himself.

Upon seeing the sight, he relaxed enough to grin and laugh lightly at Madarame. _That's a record_, thought Matsumoto, _twice in a week isn't it?_ "So glad to see someone else on the other end of her wrath. Not much fun, is it?" he asked Madarame, still chuckling, as the other man looked back at him, bewildered.

Matsumoto thumped Madarame on the head once more, before sending him back to explain the situation to Zaraki, and to tell him that they would see Yachiru home after dinner. Still fuming, she turned to Hitsugaya, relaxing instantly at his amused features.

"I thought I was going to be yelling at you for leaving me, mercilessly, in the eleventh, but, even Yamamoto couldn't have stayed angry with that display," Hitsugaya shrugged nonchalantly at her questioning look.

She helped the girls from the bath and into their dry clothes as Hitsugaya started dinner preparations. Yes, she decided, this really was something she wanted. She thought at one point in her life, when she was younger, of course, and before her academy days, that she and Gin would have a family of their own. Looking back now, she decided she was exceptionally thankful they hadn't.

Dinner was decidedly uneventful in contrast to the earlier events of the day. Afterward, giving Yachiru and Nel each a handful of candy, Matsumoto led both young girls to the eleventh division.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled from the door to their quarters, leaping from Matsumoto's arms. "Ken-chan, I'm back!"

Zaraki walked into the front room to greet his, for all intents and purposes, daughter. "Hi kiddo. I'm sorry ya thought I was upset with ya. Ikkaku explained everything ta me, and he's with fourth division now, helpin' 'em clean."

Matsumoto giggled softly, knowing exactly what he was cleaning. "Zaraki-taicho, thank you for letting Nel visit today. I'll have Yachiru's clothes cleaned and sent back tomorrow," Matsumoto remembered her manners and spoke in her best formal tone.

"Ah, 's alright. But I think it's Yachiru's bedtime," he replied, nodding politely, grinning like the madman he is all the while, before Matsumoto turned with Nel in her arms and shunpoed back to Hitsugaya's.

The remainder of the time before bed the group spent with Matsumoto cuddled with Hitsugaya, lying on the bed, with Nel listening intently to the stories from Hitsugaya's storybook. Nel fell asleep quickly, exhausted, Matsumoto assumed, from the days play. She laid her on her pallet on the floor and climbed into bed beside Hitsugaya.

"Just how did she end up sleeping with us last night, anyhow?" she asked, curious.

"She woke up in the night, crying for 'mommy', and you were the closest thing, so, I pulled her up," Hitsugaya acted as though this was a perfectly natural thing for him to do.

Matsumoto smiled happily, content with her decision to make him the father of her children. However unorthodoxly that may have played out.


	6. Game One, Round Three, Four, & Five: Nel

**A/N: I refuse to make any firm comments about Madarame and Ayasegawa. 8-P Also, I have another fic I'm working on. It will be about a trip to the Living Wolrd, with Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika - posing as high schoolers for "Senior Year." If you're interested in it, send me a message and I will let you know when I start posting it. It will involve most of the same pairings, but if you have someone you'd like to see, I'd be happy to try to incorporate them. **

Game One, Rounds Three, Four, and Five: Neliel Tu Oderschvank

The next few days passed in much the same manner, Yachiru calling on Nel each day just after lunch. Matsumoto managed to continue her paperwork, which was, admittedly, a lesser amount than Hitsugaya normally assigned. But Thursday afternoon brought a nearly sulking Matsumoto. She previously didn't know what it felt like to be sake-free for over four days. And she didn't much care for it. She grudgingly accepted the fact that, should she bear her own children, she'd not be able to drink again until they were near grown.

Noticing the mixed look of despair and determination on Matsumoto's face, Hitsugaya asked of her issue.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking," she replied, cheerily as ever.

Desperate to cheer her up, knowing she usually got what she wanted anyway, Hitsugaya made a suggestion. "Ran, it's warm out today, even with the snow. We could always go to the park and build snowmen or something…"

Nel jumped up excitedly from where she had been playing on the floor near Matsumoto and launched herself into Hitsugaya's lap. "I's wants to make snows mens Shiro-chan!" she squealed excitedly.

Frowning slightly in concentration, Hitsugaya decided, "We will. But I have something for you first, okay?" Nel bounced in excitement.

Focusing as much energy as possible into his task, Hitsugaya called on Hyourinmaru and his reiatsu to create a small hairpiece. He quickly cast the proper kido spells on it to keep it from melting, before handing it to Nel. "Here you go. It will stay cold, but it won't ever melt. And you'll have to have Rangiku put it in for you."

Nel squealed again, throwing her arms around Hitsugaya's neck. She kissed him sloppily on the cheek before bounding off to Matsumoto to have the ornament placed in her hair.

Smiling all the while and wondering how anyone could think her taicho was cold-hearted, Matsumoto gathered their things and wrapped Nel in a jacket. The trio headed out the door and to the park, leaving behind a note saying 'Closed. See us tomorrow!'

* * *

Matsumoto and Nel were working on their third snowman, this one smaller than either of the other two, which were built to resemble Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, when company found them. Kyoraku, Ukitake, Ise, and Soi Fon walked up to join in the playing.

Soi Fon and Ise easily looked uncomfortable and out of place, but helped Matsumoto and Nel complete their final snowman, at Matsumoto's beckoning. Hitsugaya sat in the snow, enjoying the cold temperature. Out of what appeared to be nowhere, a snowball sailed across the lawn, hitting Soi Fon, now standing and simply looking on, squarely between her shoulders. Immediately she looked furious, turning to see who the perpetrator was.

Ukitake stood across the way, conversing with Kyoraku, trying to look innocent, but Matsumoto detected a hint of a smile on his face. She told Soi Fon this much. "I think Ukitake-san threw that. I think he's been looking at you quite a bit lately," she paused, cocking her head to the side, thinking, "Actually, every time lately I've been out with him and Kyoraku-san, he usually has something nice to say about you," Soi Fon blushed lightly, looking both happy and murderous.

"That is unimportant. What is important is revenge for that snowball," Soi Fon scooped up a handful of snow, making it into a ball, and lobbed it with excellent precision at the supposed perpetrator. It found it's mark in the center of Ukitake's back, and with the exchange of a few more snowballs, a war broke out. A few other squad leaders and seconds joined the fray, leaving Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, Zaraki, Yachiru, and Abarai on one team. They faced off against Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Nel, Ise, and Isane.

Hundreds of snowball exchanges later and the now large group sat together on a collection of benches, resting. Ukitake sat nervously speaking with Soi Fon, and Matsumoto couldn't help her curiosity to listen in. She leaned back into Hitsugaya, pulling her legs up on the bench to rest in front of her, straining to listen. What she picked up from the deal were plans for a dinner date that Friday evening, a promise for tea the next afternoon, and an invitation to join him for a drink on Saturday, in the company of Ise and Kyoraku, of course.

Yachiru and Nel played together a few feet away, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto keeping a watchful eye out as the crowd dwindled down. Zaraki parted ways, giving Yachiru directions to be in before dinner, and asking if it would be okay for her to stay with Nel. Hitsugaya agreed; the two girls had yet to be the holy terror he expected. How soon he would regret this, he didn't want to know.

Suddenly, Matsumoto looked up at him from her position, her head in his lap. "I think we spurred a reformation. Unohana taicho has softened Zaraki taicho up quite a lot, and has Yachiru's approval, and Ukitake-san has a date tomorrow with Soi Fon. Now if Nanao will ever let Kyoraku-san marry her…" she trailed off, losing herself in her reverie. When she spoke again, it was a little unexpected. "You know, she's loved him since she was assigned to his squad. And he hasn't flirted or even feigned any interest at all in other women for quite a while now. He won't even buy me drinks anymore, since Nanao finally said yes," she mused, smiling softly.

She leant forward a bit, raising her head, before she grabbed Hitsugaya, taking him by surprise, and kissed him deeply. As the shock wore off and he was settling into the kiss, a loud, gruff voice sounded from behind them, "Oi! Get a room. There are kids present, ya know?"

Both looking up, Hitsugaya blushing furiously, they noticed Madarame and Ayasegawa standing a short distance away. Matsumoto called out, "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to find Yachiru. Zaraki taicho told us to bring her with us when we returned home. Such a beautiful snow, isn't it?" Ayasegawa explained, checking himself in his compact mirror.

"Yay! Cue ball-head, Peacock-brow!" Yachiru exclaimed as she ran to the two men sent to fetch her.

"I suppose it is close to dinner, isn't it, Taicho?" Matsumoto asked, standing up to get Nel.

The group gathered and was about to head their separate ways when Nel decided to announce, loud and clear, "Nel and Yachiru-chan saw Peacock-bwow and Baldy-chan kiss yes-tu-day. They was funnies!" she giggled and Yachiru accompanied her.

All four adults looked on, terrified of what the children were babbling about. "I swear, Hitsugaya taicho. We didn't do it on purpose," Madarame pleaded his innocence, looking guilty and embarrassed.

"Yes, it was quite an unbeautiful way for such a thing to occur," Ayasegawa looked nervous, but rather than be embarrassed, his vanity declared that it was ugly, therefore, it should be looked upon with distaste. "He slipped and fell on some remnant of the chocolate cake we missed cleaning, and he grabbed me for support. I struggled, trying to maintain my beautiful balance and not distress my hair with that horrible chocolate, but he pulled me down anyhow. That is how we landed in that most compromising position."

Hitsugaya hung his head, and Matsumoto laughed. "And we should get a room, huh?" she teased. "I always thought the two of you might have a thing for one another, but you've never been open about it. Well, congratulations."

Caught off guard, Madarame responded before his mouth caught up to his brain, "Thank you-Wait a minute, what did you just say?" he yelled, taking a step toward Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya stepped between them, glaring daggers at the third seat, "I would advise you to step away, Madarame, unless you desire to be frozen to the ground?" Madarame swallowed, then took a step back. He turned to Ayasegawa unhappily.

"Let's go. I'll get Matsumoto later. I'll just have to out-drink her," he told his friend as they turned to leave.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya held back a snicker as they watched them leave, certain they saw a clasping of hands.

* * *

"Ran-chan, I's wants to hear a story 'bout a Arrancar pwincess. Pwease?" Nel begged of Matsumoto before bed that night.

"Well, okay, I suppose I can tell you something. Does Ichigo or Rukia tell you that one?" not that she had ever had trouble making up a story, but just in case there was something specific she knew should be included, she wanted it made known.

Nel shook her head, waiting as patiently as a child can. "Alright then. Let's see. Once upon a time, there was a little princess who lived in a big castle in a scary land. She played all day, and her brothers took care of her, teaching her all sorts of fun things. One day, an evil man came into the land and tore down the princess's castle. The princess was forced to move into a little shack with her brothers for several years."

Hitsugaya lay beside Matsumoto on his bed, listening as she retold the highlights of the war with Aizen, with a faerie-tale twist, from the time Kurosaki met Nel and on. At this rate, he guessed that it would not be long before he was lulled to sleep by her melodic voice.

"Finally, one day a brave, young, handsome warrior came into the land, trying to stop the evil man. The princess came across him, not knowing he was a shinigami. The princess was scared of shinigami. But, after he played eternal tag with the princess, she decided she liked him. The shinigami promised to help the princess and her brothers escape from the land and get away from the evil man that destroyed their castle.

"The shinigami tried to save the princess right away, but he was injured very badly, and barely managed to escape the evil man. He returned to the princess, who took good care of him until he was healed. Suddenly, the princess realized one day, while she was caring for the shinigami, that she loved him. She didn't tell him yet, afraid that he might be hurt again because he was trying to protect someone who loved him, but she vowed to marry him.

"It took a long time, but eventually the princess and the shinigami made a new plan. They stormed into the castle where the evil man slept one night, and the shinigami cut off the man's head. The princess cheered, she was happy; she could move back into her castle with her brothers. She wanted to marry the shinigami, so that he would stay with her forever, but the shinigami cried as he told her he loved her very much, but was already married to another princess from his own land. The princess was very sad, and she cried. Finally, the shinigami realized something.

"He told the princess that he was too old for her to marry, anyway. In fact, she was more the age suitable for his children. So, the shinigami asked the princess if she would like to come back to his land and live with him, where she could have a mother and father, a grandfather, two kind aunts, and even a grouchy old uncle. The princess was so happy, and she agreed. They asked her brothers if they would like to come with them as well, but her brothers found loves in their own land that they wished to stay with.

"So, the princess went with the shinigami, and now the princess has a mommy and daddy, and a grumpy old uncle that she gets to see almost everyday. And when she visits her sweet aunts and her grandpa, they always give her lots of candy and sweets, and lots of love. Sometimes, she goes to visit her brothers in her old land, and they always give her lots of gifts as well. And so, the princess lived happily ever after, with a new family to love."

Matsumoto finished her version of the story and kissed Nel on top of her head. Nel wrapped her arms around Matsumoto and kissed her on the cheek, leaving a wet spot behind. "Good night, Ran-chan. I's woved da stowy." She then climbed into Hitsugaya's arms, bestowing the same goodnight wishes on him.

After Matsumoto had her tucked safely into her covers, she and Hitsugaya retreated to the living room. Nel fell asleep in a few short minutes, and Matsumoto made herself comfortable on the sofa, resting her head in Hitsugaya's lap.

"I suppose if this is what children are like, I can handle it. I've had such fun playing with Nel this week. Don't you think?" Matsumoto questioned Hitsugaya, thinking about the week. "Thank you for letting us stay here… At least we don't have to worry about anyone but Nel walking in on us now, and she's asleep…" she trailed off, winking suggestively.

"Yes, you're right. We don't," Hitsugaya agreed, before meeting her lips with his. Both slept soundly that night, and both simply made room then snuggled up again when Nel climbed into bed with them.

**A/N: I realy hope Hitsugaya isn't too OOC. I want to show his "fatherly" side in this fic. Some of the 'toughest' guys I know simply melt with children, especially in this kind of situation, so I hope I'm not too far off. Any suggestions, constructive critisism, and other reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.**


	7. Game One, Final Round: Nel

_A/N: I want to thank everyon who has reviewed or added me or my story to their alert lists. It really makes my day. So, thanks goes to: windstrail, THEAwesomestPersonEVER, Atemu'sLotus, WinterVines, Kohryu, Dragon'sHost, megami kitty, darkangel1910, and sithmaster56a. _

_I still feel that I haven't done Nel the proper justice, and I'm afraid there will be some very unjustified OOC-ness throughout the next two chapters. You have my sincerest apologies. And, without further ado (and with much hoping that it is at least half as good as the chapters before) I present chapters seven and eight!_

**Game One, Final Round: Neliel Tu Oderschvank**

Matsumoto awoke Friday morning for the third time that week, surprisingly, before Hitsugaya. Sometime during the night Nel cuddled into her front. Matsumoto pulled her fingers lightly through her hair, enjoying the feel of the silky locks in her hands. She almost envied Nel, wishing her own hair were as soft as Nel's. Matsumoto marveled for a split second at the passing thought that the small bed could actually hold three people, and apparently comfortably. Regardless of the fact that Matsumoto happened to be the tallest of the three. Nel stirred, her head moving against Matsumoto's stomach lightly.

After coming to, Nel looked up, blinking her eyes a few times to focus her vision. "Ran-chan," she whispered, looking a bit nervous.

"Yes, Nel?" Matsumoto replied, whispering just as softly.

"Can we's pway a game?" Nel inquired looking at Matsumoto expectantly. Matsumoto nodded slowly, thinking what best to do not to wake the still sleeping form behind her.

Then she thought better of it. "Okay, Nel. You have to listen close, okay? This is how we play…" Matsumoto sat up and leant close to Nel's ear, whispering softly the 'directions' for her new game. "Okay, when I count to three, go. Ichi… Ni… San… Go!" Matsumoto counted aloud, a bit louder than her prior whispers.

Matsumoto turned on the bed to face Hitsugaya, Nel in her arms. She sat Nel on the opposite side of Hitsugaya. Making sure Nel understood the concept of tickling, Matsumoto attacked him under his arms. Watching the example, Nel took to his stomach.

Hitsugaya jerked and jumped a bit, mumbling, "Gerroff me." He turned over in the bed, causing Nel to fall to the floor with a loud thud. She cried out when she fell, fully waking Hitsugaya. He sat up quickly, looking panicked, "Huh? What happened? Are we being attacked?"

Matsumoto laughed. She would scare him awake more often just to see him disoriented. So refreshing. He glared at her as she walked around the bed, picking Nel up. "Good job Nel. Excellent work," Matsumoto praised the girl. Nel began cheering and giggling loudly, causing Hitsugaya a mild headache in the early morning.

"So I was attacked," Hitsugaya grumped, refusing to relinquish his foul mood. "It is entirely too early for this nonsense…"

"Shiro-chan looks funny! He's makin' a sour face!" Nel cheered happily, Matsumoto laughing along and Hitsugaya frowning, causing Nel to laugh harder.

"Grrr… Can we just go eat, I'm starved," Hitsugaya grumped. Nel's face lit at the mention of food, and she drug Matsumoto by the sleeve into Hitsugaya's kitchen.

* * *

"Matsumoto! I'm not telling you again. You cannot play 'eternal tag' in the office!" Hitsugaya's yells rang across the division. Some of the newer members, who were still not quite used to the fighting between their leaders, cowered behind the older members, who all rolled their eyes and went on about whatever they were doing.

"But, Taicho!" Matsumoto's pouting voice replied, "It's too cold to play outside. We have to play in here. You don't want her getting sick do you?"

"You've broken every picture you had on the walls. Not to mention the teacups, and my favorite brush! Play in the barracks or something," Hitsugaya suggested in a last ditch effort to keep the rest of his office in order. "But clean this up first, and buy me a new brush."

"Ah, Taicho, that's a wonderful idea. Let's go Nel," Matsumoto took Nel by the hand and traipsed out the door before Hitsugaya's protests could reach her. She barely heard his yell of "MATSUMOTO!" as she and Nel made their way to the nearest stationary supply shop.

"Hmm, which do you think we should get him, Nel? His favorite brush was blue… maybe he'd like a red this time?" Matsumoto wondered aloud, not sure if she could expect a response from Nel or not.

"Ooh, Nel wikes dis one," Nel pointed to a brush with something Matsumoto first thought resembled worms painted on the sides. "It wooks wike Bawabawa."

"And who is Bawabawa?"

"Bawabawa is Nel's pet," Nel returned, smiling largely.

Curious, Matsumoto picked up the brush for a closer inspection. Much to her delight, it featured small dragons, and not the worms she had expected. "Bawabawa is a dragon?"

Nel shook her head furiously. "Bawabawa id a worm. He Nel's pet." Matsumoto made an 'oh' shape with her mouth.

After inspecting a few more brushes, Matsumoto settled on an ice blue brush, quite the same shade as her own eyes. It featured a silver dragon painted from tip to end. Although not quite the same as his Hyourinmaru, she hoped Hitsugaya would like it nonetheless. She picked up a couple of plain brushes in a few different colors, as well as a few wells of colored ink, before she and Nel returned to the office.

* * *

Realizing that Matsumoto would not be cleaning the mess of the teacup and a few miscellaneous picture frames, Hitsugaya set out to do so himself. After his paperwork was finished, of course. Just as he gathered the last of the broken pieces, the door of the office slid open, revealing Matsumoto, Nel, and a very nervous seventh seat.

"Matsumoto, what happened?" Hitsugaya braved, exasperatedly, sinking into his chair.

"What happened? Oh, you mean why is our seventh seat here looking nervous as a cat? That's simple. Everyone else is scared of you, Toshiro," Matsumoto rambled along. "Yare, yare. That makes me an outcast then, doesn't it?"

"Our seats have never been scared of me before. At least not like this. Why are you here, Takezoe?" Hitsugaya asked, a pained expression on his face.

"My humblest apologies, Hitsugaya taicho. I followed Matsumoto fukutaicho, on her orders. She told me to come and apologize in person," Takezoe muttered.

"Apologize? For what?"

"Cause Nel and Ran-chan and Zoe-san ran into each other and spilled pwetty inks awl over de pwace! And we got it on your cwoak, too!" Nel answered, looking as delighted as ever. Matsumoto looked the tiniest bit nervous.

"I picked up your clothes from the laundry, and when I chased after Nel, I ran into Takezoe, causing one of the inkwells to spill, and, well…" Matsumoto held up his other captain's haori, featuring a bright purple ink spot.

He looked like he might cry. Of all the clothes that could be ruined… "Takezoe, it's okay, don't worry about it. You're dismissed, please see to whatever you were doing before." Hitsugaya dismissed his seventh seat as he stood. He walked to the door, taking the haori from Matsumoto. "I'm going for a walk."

Nel watched him walk out the door, before she took off after him, screaming, "Don't weave me, Shiro-chan! Nel wants to pway with you again! Pwease don't weave Nel!"

Matsumoto quickly caught up to Nel, picking her up before shunpoing to Hitsugaya. "Taicho! Where are you going?" she called after him when she managed to get to only a few paces behind him.

"For a walk. Don't make me repeat myself again."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, Nel still sobbing in her arms. "I know you're 'going for a walk,' but where to? Is there any reason you're walking off and letting Nel cry like this? You may as well have broken her heart." Frowning, Matsumoto scolded Hitsugaya for leaving someone quite obviously enamored with him behind.

"Matsumoto, there are still shards of glass on my office floor that are too tiny for me to pick up. My brush snapped when Nel stepped on it earlier. My inkwell was knocked over at the same time. And now you've retrieved my haori with a large purple ink spot on it. And, not to mention, my hair has fallen out of place, thanks to your game of eternal tag. Need I go on?" Hitsugaya rambled off quickly, looking more pissed by the second.

"That's still no reason to leave a woman who is obviously in love with you like that," Matsumoto huffed, crossing her arms and amplifying her cleavage, speaking for more than one woman.

"Dat's wight Shiro-chan. You weft me even dough I woved you!" Nel cried, sinking back into her tears. "Nel and Ran-chan bought a new bwush for you, and you weave dem? How could you!"

"W-w-what?" Hitsugaya suddenly turned fearful. Matsumoto was glaring at him and Nel continued crying. He groaned before continuing, "Gomen nasai. It's just not been my day. I need to get away from the office for a bit before it snows."

"Toshiro, it's already snowing," Matsumoto stated matter-of-factly.

Hitsugaya shook his head in disbelief, "I meant before _I_ make it snow."

Matsumoto smiled happily. "I know that. We could always go to the onsen for a while. The hot water sounds nice, actually…" Matsumoto began, contemplatively.

"You know I don't like the hot water, Ran."

"Well then, why don't we go back to your quarters and sit in front of the fire?" Hitsugaya nodded at Matsumoto's suggestion. At least it seemed safe from the outside. Matsumoto continued, "We need to wait for Rukia and Ichigo, anyhow."

* * *

Kuchiki and Kurosaki knocked lightly on the door to Hitsugaya's flat. Matsumoto greeted them, holding two mugs of hot cocoa and inviting them inside.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki," Hitsugaya bowed slightly to each, welcoming them.

"Hitsugaya taicho, Rangiku-san," Kuchiki began, "Thank you both so much for watching Nel for us. We've brought you a gift in thanks." She presented them with an average sized box, wrapped nicely in red paper with a bow. Matsumoto took it from her, thanking her.

"Ooh, Nel wants a pwesent!" Nel shouted, interrupting the moment of silence.

"We brought back all sorts of candy for you, but you have to get it when we go home," Kurosaki assured her.

Matsumoto motioned for Hitsugaya to open the gift, but he declined, and she took to it herself. Pulling the ribbon and paper away from the box, she revealed a ceramic tea set. _No wonder the box was so heavy._ It was simple, white with gold trim, but the cups and pot were thick, and probably difficult to break. Although it didn't look too expensive, she could tell it certainly wasn't cheaply made.

"We picked out a set similar to the new one Nii-sama has. It won't break easily. I thought that this would be the best for use with children," Kuchiki explained the reason for that particular set.

With the mention of children Matsumoto brightened exponentially. "So," she began looking to Kuchiki, "How do you know it's a girl? And why doesn't Kuchiki taicho know, Rukia-san?" Kuchiki and Kurosaki's jaws met the floor.

"I-I… well, you see… I mean, we didn't want to… ah, fuck. Rangiku! How the hell do you know anyway?" Kurosaki finally stammered out.

Matsumoto hesitated for a moment, pretending to think about her answer. "Well, Ichigo, I have my sources. And you should know better than to tell a child."

Kurosaki slapped his forehead. "Well, we didn't want to tell Byakuya until we were sure of the sex. Well, Rukia doesn't, anyway. I don't want to tell him till the kid's born. Maybe he won't try to kill me then. Or worse…"

"But," Kuchiki cut in, "Ichigo's father ran a test to determine the most likely sex of the baby. Some kind of kido he learned from Unohana. Apparently he spent a year or so in fourth division…"

After a few minutes of friendly chatter, Matsumoto stood, taking the now empty mugs. She asked Kuchiki to join her in the kitchen, for 'girl talk.' Hitsugaya and Kurosaki wisely chose to stay out of it, opting instead to keep an eye on Nel while they sat, talking occasionally to one another.

"Guess what Itsygo!" Nel sang. Kurosaki questioned the girl before she continued singing, "Shiro-chan woves me! And when I's gets older, we's can do what you and Wukia do all de time. And Ran-chan said we's could both mawwy him!"

Kurosaki looked bewildered. "You most certainly are not doing that!" he fussed. Hitsugaya half-scowled, half-smiled, and groaned.

"But I's wants to kiss Shiro-chan, Itsygo!" Nel whined. "Dat's not fair," she sniveled and began crying softly.

"Oh, poor Nel!" Matsumoto walked swiftly into the room, setting the tray in her hands on the table by the sofa. "Of course you can kiss Toshiro! You just have to wait until you're older to marry him. Okay?"

Nel dried her tears, like the expert she was, and smiled, nodding happily. "You know, Ichigo, that sounds like a great deal. Hitsugaya taicho would be a wonderful choice for Nel. He'll take such good care of her. And Rangiku-san promised to share…" Kuchiki teased both males, agreeing happily with Nel and Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya scowled, this time at Matsumoto. She giggled, enjoying her favorite pastime: annoying her taicho. As if to reaffirm what Matsumoto and Kuchiki agreed to with Nel, Nel swiftly placed herself on Hitsugaya's lap. She then applied a sloppy kiss to his lips. He tried to smile, but it got lost somewhere in his grimace. Rather than deter the child, it seemed to only encourage her. Nel started chanting about his funny faces.

After much more humiliation on Hitsugaya and Kurosaki's parts, and dinner with the other couple, Kurosaki and Kuchiki set out for their own home, Nel in tow.

"Thank you guys, again, for taking care of Nel. Rangiku, Toshiro," Kurosaki bowed slightly to each.

"That's Hitsugaya _taicho_, Kurosaki!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you, though. And good luck," Kurosaki finished, winking knowingly to the pair.

* * *

Kuchiki and Kurosaki walked back to their own quarters in relative quiet. Kuchiki wondered just how in hell she was going to pull off Matsumoto's request. If only they could ever learn to keep their mouths shut in front of Nel…

* * *

Matsumoto soaked in Hitsugaya's tub, thinking seriously. It was nearly the end of January now, and she had to consider plans for Valentine's Day.

_It's no fair we have to go first, _she thought.

'_That may be true. But it is simply because men are not as strong as women in affairs of the heart, Mistress,' _the ash-cat affirmed.

Matsumoto laughed to herself. _I suppose you're right, Haineko. An easy out for them. Of course. _

Haineko purred happily for several minutes. _'Mistress, are you really sure we are ready to handle a child?' _the cat was worried. Matsumoto realized she'd not been concerned since her last days with Ichimaru. _'Or, rather, can you handle not being able to fight with Toshiro while you carry the child? You've never left his side before in a fight, and you will have to. For both your health.'_

Matsumoto sighed. She'd considered this briefly already. _I know that. And it does worry me. But I think he'll understand. I'll just fight until I absolutely can't. Surely Toshiro is smart enough to realize this. Knowing him, he'll insist I don't raise my sword or even consider a kido from the moment I conceive…_

Matsumoto lost herself in the images she conjured in her head. Deep inside she conjured a feeling. It excited her, thinking that she could be a mother. To have something, rather someone, who was part of herself and part of Hitsugaya as well made her smile contentedly.

_You know, kitty, the hardest part really will be giving up my sake. Oh, how I'll miss it dearly…_


	8. This Thing, Called Love

_A/N: Please let me know if you have anything or anyone you'd escpecially like to see. I'm going to say that Aizen, Gin, and Tousen are dead, as are most of the Espada and other Arrancar, but maybe they could have been salvaged (so to say) and thrown into some uber-intensive rehab...? Lol. But, seriously, ideas and critisism are greatly appreciated! And thank you for reading!! _

_P.S. If your inbox was spammed, I apologize, I fixed a typo, and I don't know if it sends out another alert or not..._

**This Thing, Called Love… **

February approached Seireitei quickly, bringing with it more snow and more Valentine decorations than Hitsugaya cared to deal with. His own office, thanks of course to Matsumoto, bore nearly a hundred pink, white, or red hearts. Several hearts had quotations written on them that Matsumoto deemed 'cute,' while other bore something less professional, such as 'Toshiro and Rangiku' or 'Love Always,' like those horrible candy hearts everyone seemed to love. And, since February first, not a day passed that he didn't receive at least one chocolate or such from Ukitake. The only difference these days was that Ukitake seemed to always include an even number of the candies. He always stated that 'One is for Rangiku-san as well, Hitsugaya-kun,' before he placed the candies in an unwilling Hitsugaya's outstretched hand.

Now February 12, Hitsugaya managed to consume approximately ten days worth of the various candies. He simply could not bring himself to try even one more of the chalky candy hearts, though. No matter how many 'I love you's' Matsumoto gave him. And, quite frankly, he was sick of the decorations. He wanted nothing more than for the foolish holiday to arrive and be done with. But somewhere deep in his mind, Hyourinmaru reminded him that White Day followed only a month after.

He worked on Matsumoto's paperwork that afternoon, vaguely wondering where in blazes she wandered off to, when he noticed Kuchiki Rukia approaching the office door. He called out that the door was open before she had a chance to knock, causing her to jump.

"Yes, what do you need?" Hitsugaya asked, a bit cross from having his feathers ruffled with the paperwork.

"Ah, Hitsugaya taicho, Ukitake taicho would like to visit with you this afternoon, as soon as you have the chance. He has asked that you meet him in the park. Since it is a lovely day outside, he has deemed it necessary for him to leave his quarters," Kuchiki spoke quickly, as though she'd rehearsed her lines and was trying desperately not to forget them. Matsumoto walked up suddenly, carrying some kind of garlic flavored buns. "Please, excuse me, Hitsugaya taicho," Kuchiki pleaded, her face turning the slightest tinge of green.

"Oh, Rukia! I'm so sorry!" Matsumoto apologized, shunpoing into the kitchen to put away the buns. She reappeared moments later, trying to clear any remnant of the scent from the air. "Rukia, are you okay?" she put an arm around Rukia's shoulders, leading her out the door for a breath of fresh air. Hitsugaya could almost make out their discussion, but decided not to try.

When Matsumoto showed herself in the office some time later, Hitsugaya decided that was the time to reprimand her for baking and not doing her paperwork.

"Matsumoto, take this," he brandished a stack of papers, then picked up a brush and inkwell, "and this. Now. I need these finished by tomorrow morning, ten o'clock." Matsumoto looked crestfallen, but she took the proffered goods and sat at her desk.

Hitsugaya finished his last sheet and stood. "I have to meet Ukitake-san, but that does not excuse you from doing your work," Hitsugaya as good as begged from Matsumoto. "I don't know when I'll be back." With that, he disappeared from the office. About five minutes later, Kuchiki reappeared.

"Rangiku-san, are you sure he won't notice?" she asked, approaching Matsumoto's desk and eyeing the paperwork.

Matsumoto laughed, "I do so little paperwork that he likely doesn't recognize my handwriting. Thank you _so_ much, Rukia! And thank you for the recipes, as well." Matsumoto slunk off into Hitsugaya's flat, and into his kitchen, knowing exactly what distraction Ukitake had for Hitsugaya and how long it would last. Kyoraku jumped at the idea of men talk – including 'the talk' – with Hitsugaya, and promptly set out to recruit Ukitake, Ise, and Unohana. Ukitake, of course, agreed. Unohana said she would be available if she was needed, but Ise flat-out refused. She exclaimed that she wanted no part in whatever scheme Kyoraku and Matsumoto had cooked up; she'd caused enough trouble for Hitsugaya as it was.

So, while Matsumoto tried her best to make a nice dinner, Hitsugaya sat under a tree in the light snow in the park, being humiliated by two of his superiors.

* * *

Hitsugaya's face paled, quickly replaced by a deep red blush. "Yes, I… do know… _that_," he stuttered. Matsumoto's life was so coming to an end today. Of all the things she could have pulled, she had to have Kyoraku and Ukitake give him 'the talk.'

"Oh, well, then. If you know how children are conceived, I suppose we could skip right on into technique then," Ukitake responded, apparently taking great delight in Hitsugaya's discomfort.

"Of course, Juushiro!" Kyoraku exclaimed, "I have many stories to tell you, then. All of this happened, of course, before my lovely Nanao-chan came along. If every night with her is as wonderful as last night…" he trailed off, reminiscing.

"Ah, Shunsui, perhaps we should start by explaining the items in our care package? I'm sure we can explain the technique behind these things. That should be a good start, yes?" Ukitake admonished his friend, producing a basket from nowhere.

"Yare, yare, but of course," Kyoraku produced something from the basket, a little square, silver package. "We'll start with the basics, then. This, Hitsugaya-kun, is a condom. This is one of the many methods of contraceptives available." Hitsugaya covered his eyes with his left forearm and fell back into the snow where he sat. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Matsumoto knew that Ukitake and Kyoraku could come up with enough to talk for two solid hours, but she wasn't sure just how much he would take. And she guessed he also knew that she was ultimately behind this. Maybe he'd yell before they had dinner, at least…

She placed all of the dishes on the table, everything smelling wonderful, with all of five minutes to spare. She thanked every lucky and unlucky star, and any god or goddess who happened to be listening. And, as if right on cue, Hitsugaya slid open the door to his flat, fuming.

He marched angrily into his room, stashing the box of unmentionables safely in his closet, before returning to face Matsumoto, face burning and temperature around him reaching the negatives. "Matsumoto, what the hell was that all about?" he demanded harshly. Now was time for her to try out her acting skills.

As innocently as she could, without being so innocent she sounded guilty, she responded, "What was what all about, Taicho?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Matsumoto. I was cornered in the park all afternoon by Kyoraku and Ukitake taicho. All for the sake of advice on my love life," he fumed, and the temperature dropped a bit more. "Just tell me why," he added after several deep breaths.

Matsumoto smiled. He was worried she was unhappy, huh? "Simple, Toshiro. I had to get you out of the office for a while, and keep you from looking for me, while I made dinner," she pointed to the table in the small dining area. His eyes followed her finger to see the dinner display. "In my defense, I really didn't know they'd go to such lengths…" she looked apologetic. Then she smiled her 'I'm going to really embarrass you now' flirtatious smile before adding, "Did you learn anything useful?"

The blush that had been receding came back in full force on Hitsugaya's face. Trying to counter her sly remark, he replied, "Maybe," and smirked, before taking a seat at the table and proceeding to eat.

"So, why did you make dinner?" Hitsugaya asked as Matsumoto joined him. He'd finally relaxed from the afternoon's events and seemed to be enjoying the good meal.

"Because, it's almost Valentine's Day. And we've been together for one month today," she replied, actually looking bashful. Hitsugaya smirked at this.

The couple enjoyed the evening together. And when he wasn't looking, Matsumoto snuck into Hitsugaya's room to see just what Ukitake and Kyoraku had given him.

* * *

The day and some to the actual Valentine's Day crept by for Matsumoto like molasses in winter. The morning of February 14th she awoke in high spirits, excited and a little anxious to give out her chocolates and gifts. She and Kuchiki worked well into the night the day prior to make sure everyone had the proper gift.

Kyoraku expressed his jealousy at not being able to have both of the two most beautiful women of all Seireitei, instead of just one, when she presented his chocolates. Ise smacked him roughly over the head with her book. Matsumoto grinned and congratulated her for her precision aim, handing her a small package of chocolates as well.

Ukitake, however, was simply delighted that Hitsugaya-kun, whom he viewed as a son, had managed to find someone like Matsumoto to care for him. He also promised her a painful experience should she ever treat Hitsugaya improperly, and told her the same went for the young taicho. Matsumoto grinned and hugged him, thanking him for his help. When she asked where they'd come up with the things for the box, he responded that it was a secret. But, he added, she should ask Unohana taicho if she really wanted to know.

As Matsumoto presented her chocolates to Ukitake, Soi Fon came through the door of Ukitake's office, looking unsure of herself. Matsumoto smiled brightly and hugged the woman, congratulating her on her 'find' before heading off to the eleventh division.

It became customary that Madarame, Ayasegawa, and even Zaraki received chocolates from Matsumoto every year. Madarame and Ayasegawa because they were drinking buddies, and had been on a few missions together, and Zaraki because he demanded not to be left out after the first year. Yachiru typically received whatever the three men didn't eat straight away.

Her next few stops included Abarai, Hisagi, Kira, and Yamada. Kira and Hisagi were two of her favorite drinking buddies, while Abarai was in the mix somewhere. And she felt like she owed it to Yamada to give him chocolates. Someone needed to make sure he knew his efforts to help Hitsugaya were appreciated.

Sometimes she hated visiting Hisagi and Abarai. Something about them just gave her a feeling of discomfort, like they were jealous. But today they had either had a change of heart, considering they'd received some rather intimate looking valentines from a couple of females, or they were being polite enough to suppress it.

Pausing for a chat with Hisagi, Matsumoto picked up and examined a gift on his desk. "So Isane-san finally made her move, hm?" she teased, realizing who the gift originated from. Hisagi blushed and stuttered for a minute, before finally sighing in defeat.

After a bit more teasing of Hisagi, she repeated the process with Abarai before finally heading to her own office.

* * *

"Matsumoto, where have you been?" Hitsugaya asked when she finally decided to show up that day. For some reason she'd decided to stay in her own rooms the last two nights. It became quite the uncommon occurrence lately, since it was only two of three times since they'd sat Nel.

"Taicho, I had to deliver my chocolates, you know?" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Right. Of course," Hitsugaya replied dryly, "because the chocolates are the most important part of the day."

"Ah, taicho. That's no way to be. Besides, I see you've received chocolates from every girl on our squad, and then some. And Hinamori, of course!" Matsumoto reprimanded. "Oh, now I'm jealous. Those were such a great idea. I'll have to tell her to stop sending those, she's encroaching on my territory with that…"

"Your territory?" Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Yes. You are now considered _my_ territory, according to the 'girl code'," Matsumoto wrapped her arms around her sitting taicho, crushing him into a hug. She felt him smile, as opposed to his typical struggling. She smiled happily herself until he bit her. Hard.

"Ouch! That was mean, Toshiro," she flung him loose, rubbing the sore spot on her breast. He smirked at her with a 'you should have known better' look while she pouted. "Now what am I supposed to tell people? Here I had everyone thinking you were too much of a prude…" Hitsugaya tried to look offended, but lost that battle and settled for rolling his eyes.

She recovered quickly, fishing a small box from her robes. She handed the box to Hitsugaya. "I know you _claim_ you don't like sweets, so, I bought this instead," she explained at his questioning look. He took the small box from her, untied the bow, and lifted the lid.

He pulled out a burnished silver chain with a pendant of the same color. The pendant was shaped exactly like his own Hyourinmaru. Matsumoto looked at him expectantly. "I love it, Rangiku."

"Really? Because it's pewter, and not silver…" he nodded, reconfirming his earlier sentiment. Her face lit up with joy and she kissed him full on. He fastened the chain around his neck, fingering the pendant again. After kissing him again, Matsumoto had him convinced to close the office early.

Well, almost.


	9. Two Weddings & Doom of Sissy Pink Flower

_A/N: the credit/thanks for the phrase "Doom of Sissy Pink Flowers" goes to __sQuIsHeDbRoCcOlLi__. Thank you very much for letting me steal this from you! I had a request for Byakuya's reaction, and what better time to include it than now? Also, I've had a few questions about the rating being changed. I will _not_ change the rating of this story. I like it where it is. However, if the readers want an "M" rated fic, let me know and I will consider a side-story. _

**Two Weddings and the Doom of Sissy Pink Flowers**

The jewelry shop attendant threw Hitsugaya a hateful glance when he stepped in the door. He thought she might have been the owner's daughter, but he wasn't sure. She did, however, obviously think him too young to be in a jewelry shop. He approached the counter, looking unhappy at the young woman's obvious distrust.

"May I speak with the housekishou?" Hitsugaya faked a smile and asked as politely as possible. The girl nodded with disdain and retreated to the back of the shop to fetch the jeweler.

The jeweler appeared not much later, the young woman only steps behind him. "Good noon, Hitsugaya-kun," the jeweler greeted, smiling kindly. "I see you've come right on time. I only finished it this morning. These were some of the most unusual gems I've ever worked with. I've not seen Ice Diamonds before. They're freezing," he mused.

Hitsugaya held back a laugh and smirk. "They tend to be, yes."

The jeweler showed the finished product to Hitsugaya, seeking his opinion of it. "Does this suit your needs?" he asked.

Hitsugaya took the ring from the jeweler, inspecting it in his hand. It was made of gold, a popular metal in the world of the living, apparently. Making the ice gems was the most arduous task he'd ever taken on. Unlike the hairpiece he'd given Nel, the gems were tiny and even more intricate. The jeweler fashioned them into a ring, bearing the daffodil symbol of the tenth division. Hitsugaya figured he'd gotten lucky when Matsumoto revealed that daffodils were a favorite flower. He had considered having the ring bear a cat, but he could find no design that suited her precious Haineko. And he simply refused to settle for a classic setting. Screw conformity, this was him and Matsumoto. All traditional rules were broken when they stepped into the picture.

"I think it's perfect, sir," Hitsugaya told the waiting man. The jeweler looked delighted and proceeded to place the ring in a small box. Hitsugaya paid for the ring, which definitely put a dent in his pocket book, and thanked the man again before leaving. Matsumoto would notice he had been gone for entirely too long if he didn't hurry.

* * *

Matsumoto might have wondered where Hitsugaya wandered off to if she'd not had the company of most men in Seireitei all morning long. Hisagi, Kira, and Abarai were her first visitors, dropping by the tenth division office as soon as they began their morning deliveries of paperwork. Abarai took up the taicho position for the fifth division, and Hinamori did most of the paperwork. Hinamori was still recovering, but Unohana said she had been progressing nicely. Matsumoto had a suspicion that once Abarai had gotten over the Kuchiki heiress he'd probably turned to Hinamori. This made her wonder if there wouldn't be yet another taicho-fukutaicho relationship in the works there.

To hear Hitsugaya tell it, Hinamori had become quite taken with her new taicho.

Yamada stopped by not long after, to deliver a small gift of candies to Matsumoto. She thanked him and even kissed his cheek, causing him to blush and stutter something about 'not wanting to anger Hitsugaya taicho.' Matsumoto laughed and told him he had nothing to worry about. She kissed his cheek again, causing him to blush deeper, before seeing him out the door. He needed to find himself a love, but she was at a loss for any potentials. But she would find someone, matchmaking was her second favorite hobby, after all.

Ukitake and Kyoraku delivered their candies at the same time, leaving very little time between Yamada's visit and their own.

"So, Ukitake-san, what do you have planned for Soi Fon taicho?" she'd asked. Ukitake's cheeks dusted themselves a light shade of pink and he smiled.

"I suppose you will hear, anyhow. I've made plans for dinner tonight in Rukongai's third district," he looked at Matsumoto, suddenly nervous, "You don't think flowers and chocolates are too ordinary do you?"

Matsumoto laughed gently, answering, "They may be a bit cliché, but I think it's a standard for days such as White Day. I'm sure she'll love it. How could she not love anything you give her?" She laughed, assuring him that his gifts would be well received.

"Yare, Rangiku-san… If only my Nanao-chan were as receiving as she. Or better, you. But, alas, she still refuses to marry me. She has yet to let me make an honest woman of her. I suppose she really likes this dishonesty," Kyoraku hummed. Matsumoto blushed lightly. She knew all about Ise's love life, but Kyoraku never mentioned it to anyone. Except for Ukitake, without a doubt. Discussing her best friend's love life with her favorite drinking partner made Matsumoto the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"If we can convince Hitsugaya-kun to join our honestly-dishonest club, then Rangiku-san would be one very happy woman as well, wouldn't she?" Kyoraku continued.

Matsumoto really did blush. "Well, perhaps if the two of you hadn't shoved the contents of that box on him like that, I may have gotten somewhere. All I asked for was for you to distract him for two hours. Only two hours. And you shove a box of contraceptives and sex toys on him. You've probably scarred him for life! To think, I actually thought I could trust you!" Matsumoto scolded both the men for putting a damper on her love life. "And yes, I did give Nanao her 'present.' But at least I presented it in a tactful way. And she asked for it."

Ukitake and Kyoraku laughed loudly, causing a few division members passing by to stare inside the open door to insure the sanity of their senior officers. Finally Ukitake calmed himself down enough to speak.

"I assure you, Rangiku-san, we did not intend to embarrass or scar him. In fact, he quite paid rapt attention to our advice," Ukitake tried to comfort Matsumoto, but only served to embarrass and anger her more.

"I would suspect that he'll try some of our techniques soon, actually," Kyoraku cut in. that was the last straw for Matsumoto.

"Out!" she shouted, not caring in the least that they were superior officers. Even they didn't have the right to harass her like this. "Please, leave. I do not wish to hear any more about how you've embarrassed my taicho…" she trailed off, ushering the two men out the office door.

Matsumoto heard a faint "That's how Nanao-chan got that!" from Kyoraku as he and Ukitake retreated to harass someone else.

She barely recovered herself when Madarame, Ayasegawa, Zaraki, and Yachiru knocked heavily. "Big boobies! Whitey-chan! Open up!" Yachiru called. Matsumoto smiled and opened the door. Ayasegawa made the best chocolates.

"Good morning!" she greeted. The men chorused "Good morning" back to her. She stepped aside and let them enter the office.

"Where's the kiddo, an'how?" Zaraki asked after a moment. Matsumoto looked around, realizing that she hadn't seen him since she left his flat that morning.

"I don't really know…" she mused, putting a finger to her chin and thinking hard.

"Ah, well," Madarame began, "least he won't get pissed for this," he walked to Matsumoto, placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the lips. Matsumoto looked stunned as Ayasegawa repeated the process from her other side.

"What was that?" she questioned, wondering if she should panic.

"We simply wanted to kiss the most beautiful woman in all of Seireitei before she is completely unavailable to be kissed," Ayasegawa explained. "You are the only person I have found as beautiful as I, and I feel I should pay my respects," he complimented, causing Matsumoto to blush lightly. She seemed to be doing a lot of that today. Very uncharacteristic, she needed to get that reigned in.

Matsumoto mumbled, "And here I was certain they were only into one another…" Madarame and Ayasegawa barely heard the whisper.

"What did you say?" Madarame demanded.

"Oh, such ugly words! I could never be with someone as ugly as he!" Ayasegawa defended. Zaraki and Yachiru burst into uproarious laughter, causing some division members to glance their way a second time that day.

"Ha!" barked Zaraki, "Why don't ya pansy fruit cakes just admit it? Are ya too dense ta even see what's right in fron' of ya?" Madarame and Ayasegawa huffed, faces flushing red, and shunpoed from the office, calling out a "Happy White Day" to Matsumoto as they left.

Zaraki finally laughed himself out, explaining to Matsumoto that Madarame actually had a girl in the fourth division he saw sometimes, but they were just too much fun to mess with. He was afraid to asdmit she was from fourth, it would likely get him beat up in the eleventh. Not that having a girl you only see on occasion means anything.

He then mumbled something about 'seeing Retsu before noon' and dinner plans before he and Yachiru left the office.

* * *

Hitsugaya finally made it back to Seireitei around one in the afternoon. If Urahara hadn't decided to stop him and interrogate him about his plans for the evening, he might have escaped sooner. And then when Yoruichi stepped in… he felt he'd just had a repeat of the afternoon with Ukitake and Kyoraku.

Rather than return to his office, Hitsugaya set out to make sure the final plans for the evening were set. He stopped first to speak with Ise. He had a job that needed doing. He then purchased a bouquet of flowers from a vendor in Rukongai, a mix of daffodils, orange roses, and wildflowers. He decided that he should return to the office around two-thirty. Matsumoto would start searching for him soon, so she could avoid the paperwork. Not that they had too terribly much to contend with today.

He walked into the office and found her lounging on the sofa, as he suspected he might. What he didn't expect was to find the paperwork actually finished and error-free. Still stunned, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Matsumoto wrapped her arms around him from behind, admiring the flowers he still carried.

"Are those for me? Or did you find yourself another girlfriend while you've been gone? And where _have_ you been, anyway?" she asked in rapid succession.

"Yes, no, and I can't tell you," he replied. "Why would I want another girlfriend? One is plenty to keep up with," he teased her lightly as she kissed him in thanks for the flowers.

"These are lovely, Toshiro. They're prettier than Yumichika's chocolates." Matsumoto grinned and searched the kitchen area for a vase for the flowers. She returned with the flowers and set them on her desk.

Hitsugaya half-expected Ise to be hard to sway to help him, but she claimed she was responsible for his current situation anyhow and readily agreed to take Matsumoto off his hands and get her ready for the evening. And she was on time, to the second, he realized when a knock came on the office door at quarter after three. Hitsugaya called for her to come in.

Ise smiled politely, and bowed in greeting, "Hitsugaya taicho, Rangiku-san. I have been given a task and allowed to ask for the assistance of another person of fukutaicho level or lower. I am here to request that Matsumoto fukutaicho be allowed to accompany me." She spoke clearly and precisely. Matsumoto's face lit up at the mention of leaving the office for legitimate reasons.

"Very well. May I ask what the task is?" Hitsugaya consented

"I've been asked to vanquish a large hollow in the world of the living. It is not of too high level, but Kyoraku taicho feels that I should have a backup, just in case of the adverse," Ise explained, flawlessly again. Hitsugaya never thought he'd be happy the hollows existed, but the excuse worked perfectly.

"Matsumoto, I expect your report filed an on my desk tomorrow by ten," he dismissed the women and they gladly took their leave. After he knew they'd gone through the gate, he went to his own rooms to try to soothe his nerves with a shower. He had a big night to prepare for.

* * *

"Nanao, that was the weakest hollow I've seen in decades. Why on earth would you need me here to help? You killed it with one blast of kido," Matsumoto whined.

"Rangiku, you are here because I have strict orders to prepare you for this evening," Ise smiled at her best friend, who looked confused.

"What is happening this evening?" Matsumoto asked, suspicious. Ise just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but it means we get to spend the afternoon shopping. I've been told by Kyoraku taicho to have you ready and back by seven. That's all I can say," Ise smiled, clearly taunting her friend.

"Best friends don't keep secrets, Nanao," Matsumoto pouted. When she saw that Ise would not relent, she huffed a sigh. "Fine then," she whined, before continuing in her normal, cheerful timbre, "Let's go shopping!"

They must have gone through a dozen shops before Matsumoto or Ise decided on even one thing to purchase. Ise had plans of her own for the evening and wanted a dress and jewelry to complete her outfit.

In the end, Ise found a black cocktail dress that was not too revealing and a simple pair of black flats. Matsumoto, on the other hand, went for an extravagant royal purple colored dress, low cut and hitting just below the knees, with teal colored heals to match her new jewelry. Ise hung her head at her friend's choice. At least Hitsugaya was bound to love it.

* * *

Kyoraku and Hitsugaya waited impatiently in the eighth division office for their 'dates.' Hitsugaya didn't much fancy the idea of being in the same place with Kyoraku for something like this, but since everyone in Seireitei, except Matsumoto, miraculously, knew what would happen tonight, everyone seemed keen to be nearby. Hitsugaya got word that even Kuchiki Byakuya declared he would like to take Rukia, Kurosaki, and Nel to dinner that night, as his gift to Rukia and Nel. This could only mean trouble.

Punctual as usual, Ise managed to step into the eighth's office at seven, with Matsumoto in tow. Hitsugaya's jaw fairly hit the floor when he saw her. He loosened his tie in an attempt to make breathing easier. It didn't help much.

Kyoraku was the first to break the silence. "Shall we be off, then?" he offered Ise and arm, which she took, and led her through the door of his office. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto followed suit.

The arrival to the small restaurant in Rukongai's Third District met with little pageantry, much to Hitsugaya's relief. It did appear, however, that any highly seated officer of the Gotei Thirteen and a select group of Matsumoto's friends (namely Madarame and Ayasegawa) decided that they would feast in the same restaurant as he and Kyoraku had chosen. Gossip travels quicker than the speed of light, and a possible engagement meant some damn good gossip.

The small group was shown to their seats and drinks ordered. Matsumoto and Kyoraku ordered a bottle of sake each, while Hitsugaya and Ise settled for white tea. Hitsugaya and Ise exchanged a knowing look with the placement of their partners' orders, Hitsugaya swearing he would never contribute to Matsumoto's sake habit again. Well, he didn't swear that until later, actually.

Dinner passed by without any trouble, from the tipsy or the dead sober. As the main dishes were being cleared, Kyoraku leant across the table, speaking in a soft whisper to Hitsugaya. Matsumoto nor Ise could make out the exchange, but it ended with Hitsugaya looking ten times more nervous and embarrassed. Without much preamble, he stood and faced Matsumoto.

She peered curiously up to him, her cheeks just barely flushed a light, pretty shade of pink from the sake. She looked a bit worried at Hitsugaya's quick movements. "Toshiro-kun?"

Hitsugaya looked back, trying to control his breathing. His taicho's exam, his first Menos, the thought of three taichos teaming up against him, the declaration of Central Forty-six when he was told he would have to fight his best friend, the day Matsumoto asked him to be the father of her children… absolutely nothing had prepared him for something like this. Although he knew her answer was yes, could be nothing else, there was still the little nagging in the back of his mind (not Hyourinmaru for once) that said she might not. He took a few deep breathes, his face trying to decide whether it wanted to burn or drain of all color. Sweating nervously, he thanked it for choosing the latter.

Shakily, he began something of a short monologue, "Matsumoto Rangiku… when you bumped into me for the first time, I thought I hated you," Hitsugaya smiled happily, reminiscing. Matsumoto's face lit in anticipation, "But, you convinced me to go to the academy, and I realize now that I've always loved you, in some way. And when you burst into my office to declare you wanted me to be the father of your children, I wanted to shout for joy and faint from fear of a broken heart all at once. I was terrified you were playing with my infatuation for you. But, after some thought, I agreed. After our first date, I knew for sure I wanted you in my life forever." He pulled a small box from his jacket pocket, and kneeled on one knee, head bowed slightly but still able to look her in the eye. Matsumoto gasped; her dreams really were coming true.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, will you choose me as your husband as well?" Hitsugaya asked as he presented the ring to Matsumoto. She burst into tears, and the crowd gathered round cheered when she answered with a resounding, "God, yes, Toshiro!"

After much hugging and kissing on the newly engaged couple's behalf, Matsumoto stood back to admire her new favorite piece of jewelry. Kyoraku leaned closer to Nanao, sounding insulted and pouting, "See, Rangiku-san said yes." Matsumoto laughed. She caught sight of the playfully happy look in Ise's eyes.

"You knew, didn't you?" she accused her best friend. Ise's smile widened but she refused to answer. Matsumoto turned to Kyoraku, "You knew this, too, didn't you, Kyoraku-san?"

Kyoraku shrugged before Ise gave in and answered for both of them. "Rangiku, everyone in Seireitei has known since Hitsugaya Taicho first commissioned the jeweler. I'm really surprised you haven't heard yourself." Ise grinned at Matsumoto's pout.

"The one thing I really, really want to know, and I'm the only person in Seireitei who doesn't get to be in on it…." Matsumoto 'harrumphed,' her pout becoming more pronounced, "Toshiro… how could you not tell me?"

"Isn't that sort of the point to the whole thing?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow, a grin lingering on his lips. "Besides, what does it matter now? You already said yes." Matsumoto simply squealed in agreement, grabbing him up into another hug, causing him to blush, and kissing him.

Only after someone finally shouted "Get a room! We're trying to eat here!" (probably Kurosaki, Abarai, or a member of the eleventh) did they break away from one another, both looking blissful and embarrassed.

* * *

The remainder of the evening meal passed in a blur of happy chatter and thousands of congratulatory pats or hugs, and even a few kisses. The kisses, causing no small amount of jealousy for Matsumoto, mostly came to Hitsugaya.

An engagement, that was nice. Especially when it happened between two of the most well-loved and respected people in Soul Society. But what the people of Seireitei talked about even more for the next few weeks was Kuchiki Byakuya taicho.

Kuchiki, Kurosaki and Nel stopped Matsumoto and Hitsugaya as both groups were preparing to leave the restaurant. They exchanged hellos and congratulations, and Matsumoto and Kuchiki made small talk. About the time Byakuya stepped up is when, well, as they say, 'the shit hit the fan'. He just managed to offer congratulations to Matsumoto and Hitsugaya before she placed her hand on Kuchiki's stomach.

"Has she started kicking yet?" Matsumoto asked the younger woman, fascinated by the idea.

Obviously not thinking of the severity of the situation, Kuchiki answered, "Not much. Every now and again I feel something week that seems like it might be her kicking. Really, she's been quite well behave so far."

The silence in the room was deafening. The feeling in the air caused a busboy to drop a glass, which shattered (beautifully Ayasegawa would like to add). Kuchiki covered her mouth with her hand, Kurosaki's and her eyes going wide. Byakuya's face grew heated with rage as his suspicions of late were confirmed.

"Rukia, is there something Kurosaki or yourself would care to share with me?" he asked, voice icy with malice.

"Shit," was all Kurosaki could manage. Sensing possible danger between the three, Matsumoto, still standing beside Kuchiki, picked Nel up, holding her tight.

Kuchiki laughed nervously. "Um…" she began.

"Very eloquent, Rukia," Byakuya commented dryly, anger still lacing his voice.

She gulped audibly before continuing, "Yes, Nii-sama. You are truly going to be an uncle." She didn't know what else to say.

"And who is responsible for making my unwed younger sister a mother?" Byakuya asked, glaring daggers at Kurosaki.

"According to the government in the living world, she is not unmarried," Kurosaki defended. "She wanted to have a ceremony here as well, though. To please you. Now I guess you're going to come after me with that Doom of Sissy Pink Flowers, aren't you?" Kurosaki did well in glaring back at Byakuya. The room as a whole gasped. They were already married??

Byakuya unsheathed his zanpakuto, pointing it to Kurosaki in obvious challenge. "You dare to call Senbonzakura 'Doom of Sissy Pink Flowers'?" he asked, obviously enraged.

"Actually, Renji's the one that came up with that," stated Kurosaki.

"Abarai!" Byakuya yelled, and his former fukutaicho came running, looking oblivious. Byakuya cornered both Abarai and Kurosaki with his zanpakuto. "You have disgraced Senbonzakura. You must pay."

Kurosaki gave a weak 'What the hell man?' before Byakuya spoke again. "You have ten seconds to run. And I suggest you run very fast." Abarai and Kurosaki just made it out the door, Byakuya tailing them, before Byakuya whispered, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

As the three men fought atop the hill, Matsumoto spent the better part of the early night apologizing to Kuchiki. Hitsugaya actually smiled at the irony of it all. He'd had the best night of his life, while Kurosaki was currently experiencing the worst of his. Maybe he should be kinder to Kurosaki sometimes.

"I'm so sorry, Rukia. I really am. If I hadn't said anything…"

"Really, Rangiku-san. At least if he beats up on Ichigo and Renji he'll leave me alone." The women and Hitsugaya, who all retreated to Hitsugaya's flat, shared a laugh.

Until late into the night bursts of pink, red, black, and blue reiatsu scattered across the sky above Seireitei. As much as he hated to admit it, Hitsugaya put his money on Kurosaki.


	10. Kindergarten & Girlfriends

_A/N: The mysterious man Orihime is seeing is intended to be either Ishida, Ulquiorra or Yumichika. I prefer Ulquiorra, but it seemed entirely too far-fetched for my story – I'm trying to keep the newly added insanity to a minimum. If you all decide you want to see one of the aforementioned make an appearance as Orihime's boyfriend, let me know. I think I can work him in. I still have at least two weddings to write, right? Hehehe…_

**Kindergarten & Girlfriends**

Matsumoto sat on Hitsugaya's sofa. In the early morning light, in front of a dying fire, she reveled in sitting with the love of her live resting, his head in her lap. It was raining outside, something that only occurred when you least needed it. She tried to enjoy the rain, and succeeded. She reflected back on the events of the last few weeks.

Kurosaki came out of his battle with Byakuya nearly unscathed, while Abarai and Byakuya both got beaten up pretty badly. Apparently, Byakuya was more pissed with Abarai for the disgraceful nickname he'd invented for his zanpakuto than anything. Just the next day Byakuya met with his family's elders, Kuchiki, and Kurosaki to begin preparations for the wedding ceremony in Seireitei. And by now, Byakuya couldn't get over the fact that he was going to have another niece. This would be the closest to his own flesh and blood he could achieve yet.

Kuchiki, now a little over four months along, and with the insistence of her new husband and brother, had been removed from any duties involving strenuous activity. Mostly hollow patrols. Matsumoto had to admit, she was a bit jealous, as were most of the women who knew of the arrangements.

Sometime soon after regaling in this moment, Matsumoto drifted back into sleep, resting her upper body along Hitsugaya's still sleeping form.

When next Matsumoto opened her eyes, she noticed Hitsugaya standing and looking down at her. He wore a look of intense discomfort and worry. Becoming slightly concerned, but unable to show much care still being half-asleep, she asked groggily, "What's wrong, Toshiro?"

He jumped slightly, not realizing she had woken. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he began to explain, "We're being sent on a mission. Only for around four days, but there are some strong hollows appearing in the world of the living. I don't know why they couldn't send Kuchiki and Kurosaki, since we're going to Karakura, but it seems since she's pregnant, and Kurosaki is overprotective…" he trailed off, neither needing further explanation.

Matsumoto took a moment to understand everything he'd just said. When she comprehended all of it, she sat up excitedly, almost popping out of her shihakushou. "I can go and visit Orihime-chan again!" she exclaimed, looking excited.

Hitsugaya frowned. "Actually, Rangiku, we've secured our own flat in Karakura, just for use by the shinigami, and it is stocked and furnished."

Matsumoto's face fell, "Oh, well, I can still visit her, can't I?" she asked, not seeing why she would not be able to see the girl.

Hitsugaya shrugged, "I suppose so. We just don't have to stay with her again," he stated. Seeing the glint in her eye he quickly added, "We do not have to and we are not going to stay with her."

Sighing heavily, Matsumoto stood and smiled before responding, "Well, I need to get packed then, don't I? And I can't wait to take Orihime-chan shopping with me. It'll be so much fun, eh, Taicho?" Hitsugaya could think of nothing to do or say but roll his eyes.

* * *

Inoue answered the knock on her door, calling out to her guests that she would be back in a moment. Matsumoto stood on the other side waiting with a very impatient Hitsugaya. He tried to cross his arms but found it difficult to do when one hand is preoccupied with holding someone else's. His scowl deepened instead.

He grumbled, "I thought you were headed in the direction of a hollow, not Inoue and Ishida and whoever else may be inside there…"

"Ah, Toshiro, it sounds like a party. Maybe they're having drinks and playing games?" Matsumoto asked, sounding hopeful as Inoue opened the door.

"Rangiku-san? Hitsugaya-kun?" Inoue asked, surprised. Matsumoto smiled and hugged Inoue tightly, relinquishing the death grip on Hitsugaya's hand and allowing him to cross his arms unhappily.

"Orihime-chan!" Matsumoto squealed. "We're here on a mission and I just had to drop by to say hello and arrange a shopping trip."

Inoue looked surprised and a bit uncomfortable. She scratched her head absently as she replied, "Oh, that sounds wonderful. Um, uh, would you like to come in for a bit?"

She stood to the side allowing Matsumoto and an unwilling Hitsugaya, literally being dragged, to come inside her flat. The three retreated to the living area and were greeted by Ishida, Sado, and Arisawa.

Ishida noticed a few things about the entrance of Hitsugaya and Matsumoto no one else seemed to notice. For example, Matsumoto wore a shiny gold ring on just the right finger. Hitsugaya didn't fuss as she drug him inside the door by the hand. And despite the circumstances, Hitsugaya's scowls never reached his eyes. He was _happy_. Ishida fought down a look of surprise. He guessed that it would happen, and soon, but he had not been prepared for this soon. There must be something going on behind the scenes he was unaware of to be caught by surprise like this.

"Are we interrupting anything, Inoue?" Hitsugaya asked upon seeing the small gathering in Inoue's flat.

"Oh, no, no!" Inoue assured them. "We just gathered to watch a movie. You're welcome to stay if you like, we're having popcorn, and I have butter, chocolate sauce, and chili sauce for toppings!" Hitsugaya became increasingly more worried for the girl's sanity every time he spoke to her. He supposed butter was a natural choice, and chocolate wouldn't be too bad, but he was concerned about the chili topping.

"Can we stay, Toshiro?" Matsumoto pleaded, "I haven't seen Orihime-chan in so long, and I haven't had her cooking in forever, either…"

Hitsugaya furrowed his brows and sighed in defeat. They may as well, no hollows were being reported currently, and he wanted to know just what this movie thing was, anyway. "Che, fine, whatever. But we can't stay for too long, we haven't even seen our own flat yet," he conceded. Ishida quirked an eyebrow at the exchange; it appeared he guessed correctly. Silently he prepared himself for the inevitable exchange of squeals to come.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya took a seat on the floor in front of the sofa, and she lay her head in his lap. Ishida noticed a soft, almost imperceptible smile cross Hitsugaya's features as he began absently running his fingers through her hair.

"This is called 'Star Wars Episode VI'," Inoue announced. "It's a bit old, but it is very good, a classic I guess, and we all agreed on it, so…" she shrugged. She left the room momentarily and returned with three large bowls of popcorn, each covered in something different. Hitsugaya politely refused, but Matsumoto tried each one, declaring the chocolate covered bowl to be the best. She somehow managed to stuff a few pieces into an unhappy Hitsugaya's mouth. He coughed and tried to keep himself from choking on the snack.

When he recovered, he threw a harsh look to Matsumoto, "Are you _trying_ to kill me, woman?"

Matsumoto giggled, as did the other females, and chattered happily as she hugged Hitsugaya, "Of course not, Toshiro! That would be a horrible thing to do, and what would I do without you?"

Hitsugaya mumbled something, and Ishida was certain it sounded along the lines of 'You'll never have children, then. Or are you trying to take over my position?' Being ever perceptive, and having the grace to try to have tact with such matters (tact being a learned trait, most definitely, which Ishida prided himself for having, whereas his rival, Kurosaki, lacked this) Ishida resigned to speak to the obvious couple after the gathering.

Arisawa looked bewildered by the entire exchange. Ishida did chuckle softly and he noticed Sado smiling, presumably because of Arisawa.

Finally, the commotion ended and the group settled in to watch the movie. Hitsugaya rather enjoyed himself. Inoue may have terrible taste in food, but she did have good taste in entertainment. Or rather, Hitsugaya guessed, she had friends with that good taste.

After the movie, Arisawa and Inoue retreated to the kitchen, gathering glasses and bowls along the way. Not long after the cleanup, Arisawa and Sado excused themselves, Arisawa claiming her practice started soon and Sado claiming he had someone else to meet. Hitsugaya made a halfhearted attempt to drag Matsumoto from Inoue's flat, but didn't argue or sulk much when she pouted to stay a while longer.

"Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun, would you like to stay for dinner? Ishida-kun and I always eat together; since he moved in last month neither of us have missed a meal. Tonight we're cooking fish," Inoue announced, happily inviting the couple to stay for dinner. Matsumoto looked pleadingly to Hitsugaya, who shrugged in response. At least if Ishida was helping, it should come out being edible.

When the dinner preparations were well underway, Ishida found his moment to inquire about his 'observations.' He glanced at Inoue, motioning toward Matsumoto's hands, "Rangiku-san, may I look at the ring you're wearing?" he asked politely.

Matsumoto's eyes lit up, "Of course!" she exclaimed, presenting her hand to Ishida for further inspection. He and Inoue looked closely at it, as realization dawned on Inoue.

"Rangiku-san, is that an engagement ring?" Inoue squealed, becoming increasingly excited for the older woman. Being caught off-guard (everyone in Seireitei knew by now), Matsumoto simply nodded. Inoue wrapped her arms tightly around her, "Oh! Congratulations. I knew it would happen. The last time Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun were in they said that you were together, but I never guessed they meant like this. But I haven't seen them in so very long. The last time we saw them they said you were sitting little Nel. She's so adorable, isn't she? I hope that their new baby will be just as cute. Even though Nel isn't really their child…" Inoue continued rambling until Ishida cleared his throat noticeably.

"Orihime, we should really return to cooking. We can congratulate them later. But right now I think our fish is burning," Ishida pried Inoue and Matsumoto apart.

All the while Hitsugaya sat at the table, looking unsure of himself and worried. Did Kurosaki or Kuchiki mention _why_ they were together? And why was Ishida living with Inoue?

"Rangiku-san," Inoue turned around suddenly to face Matsumoto, "if you and Hitsugaya-kun would like more childcare practice, you can come and help me at the kindergarten I work at." Apparently Kuchiki probably did mention why they were together. Hitsugaya promised himself to arrange for her to be assigned plenty of work in repayment. After her child was delivered, of course. Though there were always the horrendous amounts of the tenth division's paperwork…

Dinner with Inoue and Ishida passed smoothly enough. Ishida and Matsumoto agreed that she would enjoy a western-style wedding more than a traditional, and Ishida agreed to make all of the dresses and suits for the event. Matsumoto did not know what colors she wanted, but she knew she did not want a white dress. Ishida agreed to meet with Matsumoto and Hitsugaya (it was his wedding, too) again before they returned to Seireitei to finalize a few of the early arrangements.

Hitsugaya also discovered that Ishida moved in with Inoue to escape his father's overbearing household. Since his graduation from high school, he decided to take a few classes at Tokyo University, under a major that his father disapproved of: Fashion Design. Inoue took teaching classes there, as well.

"You can stop by around two-thirty tomorrow. They'll be so happy to see you! The kids always love to have a guest," Inoue chattered happily as she saw Matsumoto and Hitsugaya out the door.

"Of course, Orihime! I can't wait," Matsumoto replied, equally as happy and excited as Inoue. Hitsugaya could think of nothing polite to say so instead chose to keep his mouth shut. He did give a small wave and mumble goodbye.

* * *

Hitsugaya never thought he would be so happy to see a bed he could call his. The furnishings of the flat looked very much the same as those used for a highly seated officer. Only the necessary things, a bed or futon in each bedroom, a sofa and small table in the living area, and a table and seating for dining. The flat here, however, did come stocked with just about every foodstuff either of them had ever seen in the human world. And he suspected Urahara as the culprit for most of the things he found.

And, walking into the first small bedroom, amazed they could find a flat with two, he realized that Matsumoto was much happier than he to see the bed. Take three extra-large hollows, of very low Arrancar level, add in one Menos, and slowly subtract strength and patience, and you end up with two very exhausted shinigami trudging home at three a.m. Taicho or no, those normal-hollow-gone-Arrancar were just tiring.

He finally made it out of the shower and forced Matsumoto to one side of the bed so he could climb in. In all of three minutes he, too, was sound asleep.

* * *

Having neither one awoken before one in the afternoon, and with dinner and Matsumoto getting herself ready, the pair were very nearly late. It never helps matters when one of your pair doesn't want to help, either.

_This is embarrassing,_ Hitsugaya thought.

'_What is, Master?'_ Hitsugaya groaned with the input from the ice dragon.

_It's none of your business,_ Hitsugaya retorted.

'_So, first you exploit me for your own means for those _Ice Diamonds_, and now you won't even bother to converse with me?'_ Hyourinmaru sounded genuinely hurt. Hitsugaya found an image in his head of the dragon frowning and a tear trickling down his face.

Hitsugaya groaned. He hadn't been trying to hurt the dragon's feelings, he simply found it difficult to carry on a conversation with anyone besides Matsumoto and trust her to lead him without running into things. _Gomen, Hyourinmaru. I certainly did not try to exploit you. It was for Matsumoto. Though I'm sure we could make all kinds of money if we made them and sold them… _Hitsugaya smiled at the thought, it seemed to cheer his friend up quite a bit. _I just feel like the people here think I'm being drug through the streets by my sister. And, well, thinking of Ran as a sister is just… creepy._

Matsumoto interrupted their conversation, announcing loudly that they had arrived at the kindergarten. "Oh, look at all the kids! And there's Orihime-chan, waiting for us," she squealed, hurting Hitsugaya's ears.

"Joy, we get to baby-sit not one, not two, but thirty children. All at once," Hitsugaya intoned dryly.

"Oh, I know, isn't it great?" Matsumoto chimed, purposely disregarding the sarcasm in his voice. She ran up to Inoue, dragging Hitsugaya along. He grumbled inaudibly as he was being dragged down the short sidewalk to the gate.

Inoue met them at the gate of the small fenced-in yard, and hugged them both tightly, much to Hitsugaya's dismay. Soon after she introduced them to the children in the class. Hitsugaya tried to smile and pretend to be happy to be there, whereas Matsumoto had no trouble with genuinely being happy. They tried to help Inoue entertain the children outdoors.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya found themselves helping kids on the swings. While standing back and observing the children, Hitsugaya noticed a tug on his sleeve. He looked around, expecting Matsumoto to be the culprit, but found a small girl with light hair and green eyes.

"Yes?" asked Hitsugaya. He tried to quickly soften his usual scowl so that he didn't scare the poor child.

"Um, Hitsugaya-san…" she began, becoming bashful, "Will you… push me?"

Not really knowing what else to do, he consented. "You're Sekina, correct?" he asked. She nodded, smiling brightly. He then helped her into a swing and began to push her lightly. Before Hitsugaya finished pushing Sekina and turned around, a small boy came to stand a few feet away, glaring menacingly at Hitsugaya, hands on his hips.

Hitsugaya turned and noticed the boy. "Is something wrong?" he asked, again unsure how to handle the situation. The boy continued glaring before working up the courage to speak. Tired of waiting for a response, Hitsugaya tried again, "What's your name? I'm afraid I don't remember."

"I'm Toku," replied the boy, anger and… jealousy, Hitsugaya decided, tinting his voice, "and that's my Sekina." The boy pointed to the girl on the swings, singing happily to herself.

'_Yare, Master. It seems you've gained a new enemy thanks to your prowess with the females. I like to think I had a small part in that, helping to teach you how to woo women without even seriously trying,'_ Hitsugaya heard Hyourinmaru gloat.

_Shut up_, he muttered under his breath. Toku heard the mutterings and started sobbing angry tears.

"Orihime-san!" Toku cried, "Orihime-san, Hitsugaya-san told me to shut up! And he stole Sekina away from me!"

Hastily trying to rectify the situation, Hitsugaya scrambled for words to apologize, "I'm sorry, Toku-kun. Really. I was, um… talking to my… imaginary friend, Hyourinmaru. Um, he… uh, said something not very nice and I was trying to get him to be quiet and stop saying those mean things. And I certainly am not trying to steal Sekina from you. Is she your girlfriend?" Hitsugaya finally managed to say something to quell the boy's tears.

Toku nodded, smiling shyly. "She's been my girlfriend since the first day of kindergarten. Mieko used to be my girlfriend, but she moved away, so Sekina's my girlfriend now."

"Well," interrupted Matsumoto, very much to Hitsugaya's relief, "You should go and push her then, don't you think? Toshiro-kun needs to tend to his own girlfriend instead of someone else's, doesn't he?"

Hitsugaya gave Matsumoto a questioning look, but Toku grinned eagerly at her. "Are you his girlfriend?" he asked her. Matsumoto nodded and smiled. Toku turned to Hitsugaya, "At least you're not as creepy looking as the guy that comes to see Orihime-san sometimes. He has funny hair and funny eyes," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I think she could do better than him. She could have me, you know? Sekina said I could have another girlfriend…"

Matsumoto giggled and even Hitsugaya found himself chuckling softly. "Trust me," he told Toku. He crouched down to be eye level with the boy, which, sadly, still wasn't very far, "You only want one girlfriend. Especially as you get older. They are entirely too much trouble to have more than one at a time."

"Really?" Toku asked in disbelief. Hitsugaya nodded firmly while Matsumoto squeaked an indignant 'Toshiro!' Toku appeared to think this advice over and finally returned an answer, "Okay then. But I still think Orihime-san can do better."

"As long as he's always nice to her and loves her, then it doesn't matter what he looks like," Matsumoto assured him. Although she hadn't the faintest idea who Orihime seemed to be seeing… She guessed at Ishida, but neither acted like a couple. Could there be someone else? But who?

Not much time after, Matsumoto was caught stealing a kiss from Hitsugaya beneath a tree. "Oooh, they're kissing!" shouted the girl identified as Sekina. "That's gross!" Matsumoto blushed along with Hitsugaya as they looked at the small crowd of about five or six students (neither was sure if one boy was really paying attention to them or not). All students seemed to share Sekina's sentiment. Inoue came over to see about the commotion.

"Orihime-san, they were kissing!" Sekina tattled. Inoue smiled and laughed a bit nervously.

"Really? Heh-heh. What do you think we should make them do for breaking the rules, then?" she settled for asking.

"I know," said Toku, "Make them sit in time-out for a long, long time until they learn that we don't do things like _that_ at school."

Hitsugaya scowled, his mood becoming dark, and fought to keep his reiatsu from dropping the temperature. Matsumoto sensed this and tried to work her way out of their situation. "But, we didn't know kissing was against the rules. And it was my fault, seeing as I kissed him. So don't punish him, okay?" she pouted.

"Nuh-huh, I saw him kiss you, too!" declared Sekina. Toku nodded his head fervently and the rest of the children joined in.

"That means a long, long time in the time-out corner," Toku stated. Inoue looked apologetically at the couple and bit her lip.

"They're right, Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun. If you can't do the time, don't do the crime," Inoue stated the phrase and the children all joined in, "And the punishment for kissing at school is five minutes in time-out," Inoue ducked her head at Hitsugaya's dark, incredulous scowl and Matsumoto's nervousness over her taicho.

Hitsugaya, in a last ditch effort to calm himself, heaved a sigh and decided to placate the children. Surely, he could sit quietly for five minutes in a corner. Assuming Matsumoto would allow him to… "Toku-kun is right. We broke the rules and we need disciplined. Inoue-san, tell us what we have to do." Inoue looked incredibly surprised and smiled apologetically again.

"Very well then," Inoue said, taking each of the other adults by a hand and leading them inside. The children seemed morbidly curious with the actions and all twenty-two followed inside.

Inoue directed them to a corner with nothing but a small chair in the immediate vicinity. She pointed to it, saying, "You have to sit in this corner until your time is up. You can't talk to your friends and you don't get to participate in the next activity until it's up." Matsumoto did an excellent job of holding in her laughter as she watched Hitsugaya. He looked as though he really had died from embarrassment. They both took a seat on the floor, their backs against the wall. He sat with arms crossed over his chest, and she dared not try to hold his hand or anything, lest they lengthen their 'sentence.'

The children and Orihime moved happily on to their next task, which turned out to be finger-painting. Matsumoto noticed Sekina painting a picture of a figure with white hair and green eyes, and told this to Hitsugaya.

"Looks like I have to share you with someone else now…" she pouted playfully, "I have to share with Nel and Rukia and Ichigo's new baby girl as it is, and now Sekina, and her two little friends there seem to like you well, too." She lightly jabbed Hitsugaya in the ribs, making him scowl again.

When finally they were released from their prison, as Hitsugaya later called it, Hitsugaya made a statement and a new rule regarding his person. "I refuse to ever volunteer to help _anyone_, even Yamamoto, or god himself, at a kindergarten or anything similar ever again," he intoned. Noticing Matsumoto's pout he added quickly, "And I refuse to help you, woman. Under no circumstances will I set foot in one of those again. And you had to go and get us put in time-out. How utterly mortifying. I knew you were trying to kill me."

Matsumoto let him grumble as they made their way to the shinigami flat they were stationed in. behind closed doors Matsumoto declared that no one could place them in time-out before she smothered Hitsugaya with a hug and many, many kisses. They stayed wrapped in each other until they grudgingly went after the hollows they were sent to vanquish in the first place.

Hitsugaya was back to cursing the existence of the hollows.


	11. Lying Is the Most Fun, Except Fire

_A/N: I've struggled with making myself write this chapter, and for anyone waiting for an update, I apologize. I think it reads well, but please let me know if there is any confusion. Normally I post two chapters at once, but I just don't have the next ready. Though I expect it to take a lot less time than this one. 8-)_

**Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have… Well, Next to Playing With Fire**

On May 5 Matsumoto stood approximately opposite Hitsugaya on the steps near the shrine. Kurosaki and Kuchiki now stood holding one another's hand, exchanging some vow or the other. Matsumoto still was too lost in the display to catch whether the vows focused on the rings or the "I Do's." The display, which she and Hitsugaya took a few moments the evening before to admire, still overwhelmed her. Everything in the chapel was decorated or covered in a soft red, white, or blue, to match Kuchiki's chosen colors for her gown. Hitsugaya decided he quite liked the idea of a western style wedding; it allowed the most freedom, and Matsumoto would admire that aspect more than any.

Kuchiki stood atop the steps adorned in red and blue jewels along a beautiful white dress. The dress, Ishida's take on a modernized kimono, also something Matsumoto admired, held the color of white, with intricately patterned red and blue flowers and such stuffs. Kurosaki's tux, again Ishida's handiwork, was black with red and blue embroidery at the cuffs and lapels. The stark white shirt and red tie accompanying the tux held the same characteristics as the other articles of clothing. Kurosaki's groomsmen (Sado, the best man, Ishida, Abarai, and a reluctant Hitsugaya) wore outfits of the same caliber, minus some of the details.

What Matsumoto admired most, however, were the bridesmaid dresses. Kuchiki, with the help of Ishida, no doubt, selected red silk material with blue embroidery. The bridesmaid dresses looked similar to Kuchiki's in style, but were cut shorter and not as exquisite in appearance. Well, with the exception of Inoue, Kuchiki's chosen maid of honor. She wore blue, just the opposite to Karin, Yuzu, and Matsumoto.

Though she had no idea why Kuchiki chose her to be one of her bridesmaids, Matsumoto cared not and happily obliged. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, only agreed on the grounds that Kurosaki return the favor.

Kurosaki Isshin cried from happiness for his son, but not in the melodramatic way everyone expected. He actually displayed rationality and finesse. However, Zaraki surprised everyone. Since they knew no young male children, Kuchiki and Kurosaki chose Nel and Yachiru to share the duties of flower girl and ring bearer. When the two girls walked down the aisle in their frilly blue dresses Zaraki broke out into sobs so loud the surrounding walls, windows, and ceiling threatened to collapse or shatter. Ayasegawa and Madarame shed a few, much quieter, tears for Yachiru as well. Ayasegawa did declare her beautiful, after all.

"_She's growin' up so quick!" A terrible sob followed._

"_Here, Honey, would you like a hankie?" The sound of a nose blowing._

"_Thanks… I jus' can't believe she's getting' so big! Seems like i' was jus' yesterday when I foun' 'er in Kusajishi…" Another horrendous sob._

"_She is quite exquisite in that dress, Zaraki taicho. She will be most beautiful when she grows up, I am sure of it." A half-hearted glare and more sobbing._

"_Shut up, Yumi, you're just makin' it worse for taicho." A pat on a back and a much softer, restrained sob from someone else._

"_You're a terrible liar, Ikkaku. Go ahead, cry it out. It'll help." Another person giving in to the tears with a comforting pat on the back._

Byakuya, too, actually shed tears. His were not as obvious as Zaraki's or even Isshin, but those surrounding him knew by the way he drew breath and rubbed lightly at his eyes. At least now he had fulfilled his promise to Hisana and could entrust the life of her younger sister to someone to carry on with her wish. As much as he hated to admit it, he was glad she'd chosen Kurosaki. At least he was better than her other most obvious choice, Abarai.

The officiant gave the "Kiss the bride" command and presented the newly (re)married couple to their audience. They walked down the aisle together and proceeded to the reception area. Inoue and Sado followed next, then Matsumoto and Abarai, Karin and Ishida following them, and Yuzu and Hitsugaya after. Nel and Yachiru walked down the aisle together following the others out the door.

The reception continued much as customary for any Kuchiki gathering. Matsumoto was happiest with the open bar, and they provided wonderful music as well. After a western tradition of father-daughter dancing, or rather, brother-sister, wherein Kuchiki danced with Byakuya and Isshin, the floor was opened for all. Karin managed to get Ishida, Sado, and Abarai to dance with her and Yuzu quite effortlessly. Hitsugaya tried to politely turn the girls down, but seeing Matsumoto happily dancing, switching between Kurosaki, Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa, and anyone else she could tackle, he unhappily obliged.

The only person Matsumoto had not danced with near the evening's end was her own fiancé. He, on the other hand, managed to escape from everyone except Kuchiki, Yachiru and Nel. Matsumoto even managed to force Inoue's unwilling and no-longer-mysterious-new-boyfriend into a dance. Ulquiorra. That was simply someone she never expected to see again… everyone speculated that Urahara or maybe Kurotsuchi taicho had a hand in that, if not Unohana as well. Matsumoto simply figured into her equation that since Inoue seemed happy with him, the factors in-between didn't matter.

She came up behind Hitsugaya as he tried desperately to politely turn down a dance with Kotetsu Kiyone. The third seat was not relenting and had practically resorted to begging. Matsumoto wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's waist and he instantly eased into her hold. He didn't show it much, but she could feel the relief at having an escape from Kiyone radiate from his body.

"What seems to be the trouble, Kiyone-san?" Matsumoto asked, feigning polite curiosity. She cocked her head to the side, a quizzical look on her face.

"I'm very sorry, Matsumoto-san!" Kiyone replied, giving a small bow and causing Matsumoto genuine confusion and curiosity.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I did not realize you were coming to dance with Hitsugaya taicho," a now embarrassed Kiyone replied.

Matsumoto chuckled happily. "If you can drag him onto the floor, he's yours. But, seriously, will Sentarou not dance with you? Is he ignoring you again? I should go speak with him. Why don't you both come with me?" the cheerful woman suggested. Hitsugaya wore a look of horror on his face. He did not like the prospect of meddling in others' love lives.

Ignoring his silent plea and Kiyone's worried face, Matsumoto drug both of her companions with her across the room to find Sentarou. She approached the unsuspecting shinigami and placed a firm grip on his shoulder, spinning him around to face her.

Leaning close so that the others around them couldn't hear, Matsumoto whispered very quickly, and quite forcefully, "You know, poor Kiyone deserves to be treated kindly, and she needs a dance partner. Someone who can dance well, like you. I've seen you dance, and for that fact, if I wasn't already taken, I'd definitely like to see how flexible you really are, to dance so well…" she paused for effect, allowing the deep blush to settle on Sentarou's cheeks, "but I know who else might really like to see that. And she went out of her way to make sure she looked extra nice for you tonight. You should show her just how flexible you can be on the dance floor, then she might invite you home… You know, for a drink or something…" Leaning back, Matsumoto winked suggestively at Sentarou before finding Hitsugaya's hand and pulling him into a dance.

The remainder of the evening passed fairly quickly, and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto soon made their way toward his home. Well, he supposed, their home, as she spent all but a random night now and again with him.

"So," Hitsugaya asked, breaking the comfortable silence settled over the two as they walked home, "What did you say to Sentarou to make him blush and stutter like that?" As soon as Matsumoto's face split into a wicked grin, Hitsugaya regretted asking. That grin always meant trouble.

"I just told him that he was an excellent dancer, and if I wasn't already spoken for, I'd like to see just how flexible he could be. Just a little bit of a fib, that's all. But then I told him to show his moves to Kiyone-san, and well…" she finished almost sheepishly, "They did go home together…"

Hitsugaya didn't know whether to be mad or laugh at the insanity of it all. Matsumoto leaned her head close to his and whispered in his ear softly, "We could always see just how flexible you are, Toshiro…"

Hitsugaya blushed deeply, realizing the indication and stammered out a refusal before Matsumoto laughed and shunpoed ahead of him. He walked very slowly the remaining distance, fearing for his sanity. And his, as of yet, still in-tact virtue. Just a few more months… Right?

* * *

A light knock came on the tenth division office door. Matsumoto, happy for anything to tear her away from the wretched paperwork, jumped up and slowly crossed the room to answer the door. Opening it, she revealed an incredibly happy Ukitake. Taking her by surprise, he grabbed Matsumoto up into a tight bear-hug. Hitsugaya quirked a brow at the display and Matsumoto tried to grasp what exactly was happening.

As if realizing what he'd done, Ukitake released Matsumoto and gave Hitsugaya an apologetic look. "Ah, Matsumoto-san," he laughed nervously, still looking at Hitsugaya to gauge the offence. Finding little or none, simply confusion, he began again, "I just wanted to thank you. Both of you I suppose, though it certainly has Matsumoto-san written all over it…" he trailed off, serving only to confuse the two younger shinigami more.

"Um, Ukitake taicho?" Matsumoto ventured. "Could you please tell me _what_ exactly you are thanking me for?"

Ukitake mentally slapped his head, waving a hand in a gesture of realization that he'd left them hanging. "Oh, that. I just wanted to say thanks for whatever you did last Monday night at Kuchiki and Kurosaki's wedding."

Still looking dumbfounded, Matsumoto searched her brain for the explanation. Finding nothing she turned to Hitsugaya who shrugged his shoulders. He did, however, take the initiative to ask for an elaboration. "Ukitake-san, may we ask just what you must be talking about?"

Finally seeing that without telling them, they would simply not know, not being in the same division and all, he explained, "Whatever the two of you did at the wedding, thank you. Kiyone and Sentarou haven't fought at all since then. Except over who is better at kissing, once or twice. And I think I heard an argument that should have stayed at home, probably in the bedroom, if I'm not mistaken. Actually, Kiyone's bedroom to be exact," he laughed, recalling the bits of the argument he'd heard. Understanding dawned on Matsumoto's face as she and Hitsugaya came to the same conclusion. Kiyone must have taken Sentarou up on his offer to show off his 'flexibility.' Courtesy of Matsumoto, of course, for the idea. And the only one she really wanted to help find true love (as she liked to think of it) was Yamada…

Matsumoto laughed nervously, absently scratching her head. "Hehe, you're welcome, Ukitake taicho. I didn't realize it would have quite that effect, though…"

Ukitake shrugged nonchalantly, grinning widely. "I'm glad we could be of service, Ukitake-san," Hitsugaya managed to utter through his bewilderment with the entire situation.

"I've had the best week of sleep I think I've ever had in my life," Ukitake beamed, smiling happily at the others. "And I haven't had even the slightest hint of an attack, either!" He thanked Hitsugaya and Matsumoto again, hugging them both and bestowing a large basket of candy on them. Then, turning on his heel, he bid them goodbye and walked through the door…

…And right smack into Zaraki, Yachiru on his shoulder as usual. "Sorry 'bout that, Ukitake-san," Zaraki managed politely. Ukitake dismissed it quite happily, bidding the growing group goodbye again, and made his way to see 'someone special.' Matsumoto barely restrained a snort at that. Soi Fon was the only special anyone in Ukitake's life at the moment, unless you counted Kyoraku.

"Good noon, Zaraki taicho," Matsumoto greeted. Hitsugaya gave a polite nod. "Hello, Yachiru-chan."

Yachiru leapt deftly from Zaraki's shoulders and into a surprised Matsumoto's arms. "Big boobies," she chirped half-heartedly. Matsumoto looked at the child in her arms with concern. Yachiru being her usual hyperactive self could be bad, but her being anything but, especially unhappy, was just terrible. "Ken-chan and Braid-Lady are going somewhere tonight, and I can't go. And Peacock-Brow and Pachinko-Head are gone, too…" Yachiru gave a pout that made Matsumoto proud. The girl really had learned something useful in their time spent together.

"And?" Hitsugaya asked, encouraging one of them to get to the point, "Just what are you telling us this for?" He knew the answer already, but was hoping against hope that he was wrong.

'_Ooh,'_ Haineko purred in Matsumoto's ears, _'More practice for the mistress and her lover? Hyourinmaru will be _thrilled_. I get to listen to him complain for the next three weeks now…' _the ash cat's demeanor changed from humored to unhappy. Apparently, the zanpakuto's companion could be just as grouchy and moody as his wielder.

_Unfortunately. And everything was going so well. I can't take much more of this..._ Matsumoto returned to her ash cat.

'_Of what, Mistress?'_ Matsumoto sighed softly, trying not to let anyone else in on the conversation her zanpakuto was currently trying to carry on.

_Now isn't really the best time, you know. How about we discuss this later, over a good bottle of sake?_ Matsumoto tried to ward off the impending, dooming conversation. Sensing the woman's distress, the ash cat gave a shrug of sorts before responding.

'_Later then. But without the sake, since you'll be sitting the child tonight.'_ Haineko snickered and resumed her normal low purring in the back of Matsumoto's mind.

Matsumoto pushed her slowly increasing frustration aside and forced the situation at hand to the forefront of her mind. She turned to face Zaraki and Yachiru again. Zaraki spoke up first, "Can ya watch her tonight? I mean, she can watch 'erself, but she needs to be with some'un at night, ya know, to feed 'er and all."

"Why did you decide to ask us, Zaraki taicho?" Hitsugaya deadpanned. Zaraki had the manners to look mildly embarrassed before he answered.

"Well, ya'll was wantin' ta practice, right? I told ya I'd let ya keep Yachiru, so…" he shrugged, not knowing what else to say to explain himself or his logic. Hitsugaya slunk back in his chair, groaning.

Yachiru, still in Matsumoto's arms, looked up at the woman, eyes big and begging. She used her best pout, and Matsumoto swelled with pride again. Ignoring Hitsugaya's groaning, Matsumoto agreed to the endeavor, and Yachiru cheered happily.

"Yay, I get to stay with Big Boobies and Shorty-chan!" Yachiru removed herself from Matsumoto's arms and latched herself around Zaraki's neck. "Thanks, Ken-chan! We'll have so much fun, and I can finally dye Shorty-chan's hair pink, like mine!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprise and horror. After a few moments of stunned silence from the smaller taicho, he finally choked out, "You… want to… what? In pink?!"

Yachiru nodded happily. She quickly moved from one subject to the next, asking for candy, why Matsumoto's eyes were blue, why it never seems to rain when you want it to, and finally, the subject of dinosaurs. All in the time span of about thirty seconds. Matsumoto couldn't keep track of everything, and Hitsugaya was at an even worse loss, but Zaraki answered every question with some sort of answer that satisfied Yachiru's curiosity each time. When she finally stopped to breathe, Hitsugaya actually looked to Zaraki with admiration.

"She can stay with us, but if I find even one hair tinged pink…" Hitsugaya begrudgingly conceded.

Zaraki laughed heartily, replying, "Thanks, kids. I'll be back in about twenty-four hours ta pick 'er up." And with that, he hugged Yachiru, if that's what you want to call it, goodbye. Hitsugaya bristled just a bit at the kids comment, but brushed it off, seeing as he used the plural. As long as Matsumoto was being considered a kid as well…

The very moment Zaraki was outside the door Yachiru began squealing and begging for candy. Hitsugaya reached into the basket from Ukitake and fished out a few gold-foil wrapped chocolate coins. "Here," he said, handing the candy to Yachiru, "Do you like these?"

"Har, matey! Me do! Now we's can be pi-rates upon the vast and stormy seas!" Yachiru answered in her best pirate voice, taking the gold coins from Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya, in turn, thought he might cry. _So,_ he thought, _her last 'stay' with us really was an extraordinary occurrence…_

"Ar, Big Boobies-san, ye can be me first mate! And Shorty-chan taicho, ye can be me navigator!"

"I will have nothing to do with your pirates," Hitsugaya grumbled, "I have work to do, as does Matsumoto," he threw a glare at Matsumoto, who pouted, "Though I suppose she can skip her work this time, seeing as she was trying to anyhow. As least you have a legitimate excuse. And I'm sure you can round up an entire crew with the men in the barracks…"

"Ah, Taicho!" Matsumoto squeezed Hitsugaya into one of her infamous hugs, and due to his unhappiness with the situation, he grumbled and struggled to break free more fiercely than usual. Well, usual since they'd been together, anyway. She grabbed Yachiru by the hand, and they walked out the door. "I bet we can even make some of the men build us a real ship, you know?"

Hitsugaya feared for the men and women of his division. When Matsumoto had an idea in her head, she wouldn't rest until it was carried out. He settled himself in to work and as the minutes passed almost forgot about Yachiru and pirates, and even her intention to dye his hair pink. Almost.

Nearing time for his usual afternoon break, Hitsugaya rose from his chair and stretched, before walking to the window to look out. What he saw on the other side of the window, where the tenth division common area rested, astonished him. In only a few short hours Matsumoto, Yachiru, a reluctant Abarai and Hisagi, and a handful of their seats had managed to construct a miniature pirate ship, complete with crow's nest and plank.

Only about twenty feet long and eight feet wide, it sat on wheels and functioned similar to a soap box derby car. At the wheel, of course, was Yachiru, Matsumoto to her right. The sails, black and bearing the tenth and thirteenth division emblems, Yachiru demanded of Matsumoto to hoist, and she in turn called to their seventh seat to raise the two sails. Hitsugaya, and he imagined anyone in the courtyard besides Matsumoto and Yachiru, thanked the gods that there was very little wind blowing.

Hitsugaya's biggest dilemma was deciding whether to be angry about it or not. Technically, no rules were broken, but there sat a replica of a small scale pirate ship in his courtyard, governed by two Gotei 13 fukutaichos. Finally deciding to yell at Matsumoto at a later time for her lack in rationale, Hitsugaya huffed to himself, Hyourinmaru chirping in his head about the accuracy of the ship, and marched into the courtyard, scowl affixed as the situation called for.

"Matsumoto, just what the hell have you got here? And why?" he demanded of the woman as he neared her.

"It's a ship, Toshiro. We can't be very good pirates without a ship, can we?" Matsumoto responded, seeing no reason to question her logic. "Come on, Yachiru says you can still be the navigator, or we could always share the duties of first mate. I'm not as good at yelling at people as you are," she teased.

Hitsugaya groaned, wishing he were closer to a wall to bang his head on. Instead he pulled his hands frustratedly through his hair. Yachiru popped into view, temporarily abandoning her post at the wheel to lean over the side of the ship.

"Har, me matey, either ye be getting' aboard ta help me crew or ye will become mine enemy very soon! Now, hand over all ye booty!" she danced around the ship, grabbing hold of a free-swinging rope and swinging from the ship to land just in front of a surprised Hitsugaya.

"I don't have any 'booty'," Hitsugaya intoned.

Abarai muttered lightly under his breath to Hisagi, "Huh? I thought it was Ran-chan who wasn't getting any booty?" Hitsugaya fought a blush, and for the moment won.

"And you are?" Hisagi replied, silencing Abarai momentarily. At this, Matsumoto snickered and Hitsugaya cracked a small smirk.

"Har, I want the biggest, juiciest sucker ye have!" Yachiru continued.

"The bigger the better, right?" Abarai supported her.

In a moment of pure frat-boy-like genius, Hisagi took the innocent statement and turned it completely around, "That's what she said!" Both Abarai and Hisagi dissolved into fits of laughter, more akin to giggles, and Matsumoto grinned and chuckled a bit, too. Hitsugaya just shook his head.

Ignoring the others, Hitsugaya faced Yachiru and stated again, "I don't have any 'booty'."

"Aye ye do, ye has Big Boobies' booty, if I understands me fourth mate correctly," Yachiru chirped. Hisagi looked stricken and Abarai suddenly began fidgeting very nervously, staring at that infamous and oh-so-enthralling spot on the ground. Hitsugaya lost the battle of the blush as his face turned a very deep shade of red. "Now, where be's Big Boobies-san's booty? Give us back all her candy, or I'll make ye walk the plank!"

Hitsugaya fumed, causing the temperature to drop severely, and glared at Abarai and Hisagi in turn. "I'll be back with Rangiku's 'booty' in just a moment, Kusajishi. Abarai _taicho_ and Hisagi fukutaicho, may I see you in the office for a moment?" Hitsugaya tried to console Yachiru through gritted teeth, before returning the icy glare to the two males.

Matsumoto gulped and suddenly felt very sorry for her friends as they and Hitsugaya headed for the division office. After thinking on it for a few moments more, she decided she, too, should be a bit offended. She couldn't recall having revealed any information about that to anyone besides Ise, Kyoraku and Ukitake, and since their 'escapade' with her fiancé, she'd decided not to involve anyone else. Resolving to get her revenge on Hisagi and Abarai, Matsumoto returned to her work with Yachiru.

"Sixth mate!" Yachiru called out, "Go and fetch me all the booty from Pineapple-head's office."

Takezoe bowed low, responding nervously, "Aye, but Captain, I'm not allowed to raid a superior officer's quarters or office. Actually, no one is allowed to raid anyone else's space like that at all…"

"Be ye a pirate?" she asked him. He nodded nervously, as to not upset the child, "Then act like one, ye scurvy dog!" she commanded, sending Takezoe scurrying away.

Matsumoto laughed loudly with Yachiru at the sight. They were interrupted in their fun moment by a yell from the tenth division office. After hearing the message, both females dissolved into giggles again.

"Abarai, taicho or not, I am still your superior, and you will treat me with the respect due all officers, especially taichos. And Hisagi, should you like to someday attain the rank of taicho, discussing such matters regarding your superiors is not in your best interest."

"Hai, Hitsugaya taicho," Abarai and Hisagi chorused.

"And, furthermore," Hitsugaya continued, "I should think that the two of you would have more discretion than to be discussing rumors and incorrect assumptions about others, especially superior officers. Also, whatever Rangiku chooses to discuss with others I leave to her discretion. I would think, however, that the two of you would have more tact than to be discussing such matters without her." From her post on the ship, Matsumoto and Yachiru continued laughing together, Yachiru making a face as a perfect imitation of Hitsugaya's glare.

"Hai, sir," the other males chorused again. After that, Hitsugaya must have dismissed them from his office, for they reappeared at the ship only moments later, looking sullen.

* * *

Hinamori sat at her desk in the fifth division office, finishing up the day's paperwork. It was around four in the afternoon when Takezoe from division ten knocked politely. She stood and walked to the door to greet the visitor.

"Hello, Takezoe-san!" she greeted happily.

"Hinamori fukutaicho," Takezoe bowed kindly, "I have been sent on a sort of raid by Kusajishi fukutaicho to collect all of the candy from Abarai taicho's office. Can you assist me?" his bow became lower and his voice pleading.

Hinamori took pity on the seventh seat, knowing the trouble coming from dealing with Yachiru. "Of course, Takezoe-san! Here," she picked up a small basket and handed it to Takezoe, "hold this and I'll try to fill it up for you." She skipped around the office, looking everywhere for candy or sweets. She fished a small package of cookies from Abarai's desk, as well as a sucker and three pieces of gum. From some of the cabinets and shelves she found a few more suckers, a day-old pastry, a candy bar, and a package of potato chips. Finally coming to her own desk, Hinamori found quite an abundance of individually wrapped candies.

Reluctantly, she handed over her stash. "Here you go. There's about three months worth of candy Ukitake taicho gave to Hitsugaya-kun. He says he doesn't like it, and Rangiku-san only keeps half of it," she explained. "It comes in very handy when dealing with Yachiru-chan, doesn't it?" she giggled.

Takezoe smiled back at her, nodding in agreement. "Thank you for the candy. I need to return now before Kusajishi fukutaicho decides to send me to the plank."

Hinamori looked after his retreating form confusedly. "The plank?"

* * *

Takezoe returned with the candy, and no further disaster ensued in the tenth division until dinner time that evening.

"I wanna help!" Yachiru squealed. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya exchanged uneasy glances.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm gonna make the rice." Deciding between them that Yachiru could surely not destroy anything by making rice, Hitsugaya fetched the rice and other foodstuffs while Matsumoto retrieved the pots and pans for dinner. Everything went smoothly right up until the rice was almost finished.

"Look Big Boobies! Watch Shorty-chan! Braid-lady taught me a song," Yachiru called out to Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. She then proceeded to move her hands in the required motions and call out the words for a kidou spell. Matsumoto was telling her how pretty the words were until the very last moment, when Hitsugaya appeared in the kitchen from the dining room.

As Yachiru chanted the last few words, Matsumoto realized exactly what she was chanting. Just a few moments too late. "Yachiru, no, not here!"

"Oh, no. My kitchen…" Hitsugaya moaned as a fiery blast forced its way from Yachiru's hands.

The light bulbs were the first to go, from the noise and pressure in the small space, followed by a loud clash and bang from the items hidden in the cabinets. Then, of course, the crash as the wall collapsed. A couple of unseated division members patrolling the area heard the crash and boom and came running. As they reached Hitsugaya's flat, a final fiery ball burst from the wall where the window previously sat. The two men barely ducked down in time to avoid singeing their hair and skin.

"I'll fetch Kotetsu fukutaicho and be back soon," the younger said, nodding to the other before disappearing in a flash of shunpo.

The older man, growing increasingly concerned for his taicho, and probably fukutaicho, scrambled to climb over the rubble to help Hitsugaya and whoever else may have been involved. He stepped up on top of a pile of broken wood and something resembling a pot of rice. "Hitsugaya taicho?" he called out, "Matsumoto fukutaicho?"

Moments later the younger man reappeared with Kotetsu at his side. "Hitsugaya taicho?" she called as well, "Can you hear me? I can't see you to help." She stepped onto a pile of debris and heard a loud yelp of pain. "Oh, goodness!" She and the two division members quickly pulled up the debris to uncover Hitsugaya, clutching onto Yachiru to partially shield her from the danger.

"Ow… I think I broke something…" Hitsugaya managed to mumble.

"Lie still and let me check you both," Kotetsu commanded. Somewhere to the right Matsumoto was able to situate herself on her hands and knees. With the help of the other shinigami, she finally worked the soreness from her joints enough to stand fully.

Taking in the sight, she grew worried. "Yachiru-chan, are you okay?" she ran over to Kotetsu's side and crouched down. "Oh, Toshiro!"

"Matsumoto, please stay back for a few more moments. Kusajishi fukutaicho is fine; however, Hitsugaya taicho seems to have a broken bone in his arm. We'll need to get him to the fourth division for me to heal him properly." Kotetsu gave the orders and had Hitsugaya transported, against his wishes to walk himself, to the fourth.

Matsumoto and Yachiru stayed behind just long enough for Matsumoto to send a hell butterfly to Ukitake regarding the incident. If the payment for repairs didn't come from the eleventh's budget, she threatened to have Ukitake assassinated.

On the walk to the fourth, Yachiru, being carried in Matsumoto's arms, cried excitedly, "That was great, huh, Big Boobies? Braid-lady taught me more of those, but I don't like them. All they do is shoot out sparks of light. That's not as fun as fire. We should try that again. Do you know how to do those poems? Do you know one to blow up the whole division? Will you teach it to me so I can use it in Peacock Brow and Pachinko Head's room? I wanna make another…" Matsumoto finally tuned her out enough to concentrate on where she was headed. She nodded and shook her head in response to Yachiru's questions, hoping against hope that she hadn't promised anything horrible.

"Big Boobies, we need to turn left here!" Yachiru shouted as they rounded the last corner of the corridor in a step of shunpo. Luckily, Matsumoto could ignore her just enough to step into the office of the infirmary and have their subject of conversation changed.

Spotting Yamada, she flagged him down to ask for Hitsugaya's room number.

"H-hello, Matsumoto fukutaicho," he greeted.

"I told you, Hanatarou-san, it's Rangiku-san or Ran-chan," she chided.

He nodded nervously and continued, "Hai, Rangiku-san. How can I help you?"

"Which room is Toshiro in? Isane brought him in a few minutes ago with a broken arm."

Yamada looked genuinely confused for a moment before recognition dawned on his features, "Oh, you mean Hitsugaya taicho? He's been taken to room 148."

"Thanks Hanatarou-kun," Matsumoto thanked him and kissed his cheek lightly, causing him to turn red. _He's almost as cute a Toshiro when he does that. It's getting harder to make Shiro-kun blush, too… _

Haineko rolled her eyes at her mistress.

"Let's go, Big Boobies!"

* * *

Finally being released from the infirmary, Hitsugaya walked home, albeit a bit crookedly, thanks to the pain medications. Since the break was only a fracture, and the infirmary becoming overrun by eleventh division members returning from a 'crusade' in the living world, Isane could only speed up the healing process. He gave his promise to return when Unohana could see him to have it fully healed.

"Kusajishi fukutaicho, I never want to hear one of your poems while you are indoors again. Ever," he grumbled out.

"But it was fun, and pretty!" she defended.

"It was pretty, but those sorts of things are for outside. We could play out in the training area and practice tomorrow," Matsumoto promised her. Yachiru, again in Matsumoto's arms, placed a finger on her chin while she contemplated the conditions of the promise. Finally she nodded her head eagerly.

Matsumoto and Yachiru took a detour to find a carryout meal before heading to Matsumoto's quarters, where the couple would now be residing. As the dusk turned into night, and Hitsugaya's medicine really kicked in, making him as good as dead to the world, Matsumoto cleaned up the few sake bottles still remaining from the last time she'd had company over. Considering her normal state of living conditions (constantly cluttered, but never dirty) the place was indeed clean. At least the sheets for the bed were fresh.

While Matsumoto was still occupied with cleaning the last of the flat Yachiru snuck into the bedroom, carrying a small vial. After applying it to the intended target, she reappeared just in time for a bath before she and Matsumoto retreated to bed as well.


	12. Pink It’s The Color Of Passion

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone for your reviews, adds, favorites, etc. I am much obliged to thank you for your praise, and I do so happily. It just makes my day. If anyone is curious, and I don't remember if I've mentioned this before, so forgive me if it sounds pushy, but I've enabled anonymous reviewing. And for the title, it comes from the Aerosmith song "Pink." I liked some of the other phrases better, but this one seems to fit best. I have an outtake of sorts for this chapter, and will be posting it under my other story "Shinigami's Life's Questions Answered". It was too much (not by word count) to add here, and it took away from the chapter. So, I cleaned it up and posted it here: .net/s/4623493/4/Shinigamis_Lifes_Questions_Answered. Please enjoy! I plan to return to updating with two chapters at once with the next update. Enough of my blabbering…

**Pink It's The Color Of Passion / ****'Cause Today It Just Goes With The Fashion**

Hitsugaya awoke around nine of the morning on the morning of May 13, only to find himself surrounded by pinks, greens, blues, and purples. He racked his brain for exactly why he was here, and when he recalled the previous evening's events immediately regretted thinking on it. He groaned and tried to swing his left arm up over his eyes, but found the pain from doing so to be too great. Damned broken bones…

'_And you're still sure you want children?'_ Hyourinmaru snickered. _'Haineko says Rangiku still seems to be set on it.'_

_This is not the time, dragon,_ Hitsugaya complained. _Surely, my own children won't be so damned hard to handle…_

Hyourinmaru laughed loudly, causing Hitsugaya a mild headache. _'If you say so.'_

_I do,_ agreed Hitsugaya. _Now, do you mind leaving me to shower in peace?_

'_Very well, master. Have a lovely shower, and try not to scream too loudly.'_

_What? Hyourinmaru, what the hell are you talking about?_ Hitsugaya demanded, but to no avail. Hyourinmaru had abruptly cut their communication, likely to go and schmooze up to Haineko. Hitsugaya groaned, brushing the dragon's words off as his attempt to be funny and headed for the bathroom.

Around half an hour later, Hitsugaya emerged from the bath, having made the best of it with his injured arm, toweling off and finally wrapping the towel around his hips. He thought he noticed a pink tinge to the white towel, but dismissed it as a trick on his vision from all the _pink_ in Matsumoto's bathroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in the fogged over mirror above the sink, again seeing pink. Again dismissing the idea, he wiped down the glass with his towel and grabbed his toothbrush. Finally taking a good look at himself in the mirror, he realized exactly what he had seen.

His hair was… _pink_! He tried very hard to rub it off on the towel, but to no avail. The color was set in to stay. Realizing that he couldn't remove it, he instinctually decided between fainting and yelling, and yelling won out. At least he didn't scream.

"Matsumoto!! What the bloody hell has happened to my hair?!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kyoraku opened one lazy eye, snuggling a bit closer to the pillow beneath his head. "Nanao-chan, already? It's barely nine-thirty, and a Saturday, no less."

Ise wrapped a free arm around her lover, snuggling into his back. "That wasn't me. I think Hitsugaya taicho is yelling at Rangiku."

"So early, but it's a Saturday…" Kyoraku mused, lacing fingers with his Nanao-chan.

"It is a bit early, isn't it? She usually waits until about midday on the weekends before causing trouble. But it is only Tuesday… speaking of which, why aren't we at work?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, but Toshiro, I think it's lovely. You know my favorite color is pink," Matsumoto tried to console her very unhappy fiancé, wondering just when his hair did turn pink. Yachiru was obviously the cause of this incident, but she couldn't place when.

Smirking, she plopped down on the sofa, motioning for Hitsugaya to join her. He grudgingly sat down, hitting his arm and wincing in pain as he did.

"At least she only dyed the hair on your head, right?" Matsumoto asked innocently. Hitsugaya scowled and threw her a glare. A guilty Matsumoto would have been more innocent. "Would you like me to check and make sure that's the only place she got to?" she offered, winking suggestively.

Hitsugaya blushed deeply and stood quickly from the sofa, huffing as he marched to the other end of the room. "Find _some_ way to have this horrendous color removed from my hair. I will not be seen like this," he demanded.

"But you're just so cute!" she squealed, finally waking Yachiru (who apparently sleeps like a ton of bricks), and hugging him in her customary drown-Taicho-in-my-boobs-hug.

Hitsugaya was mumbling something as she held her grip firm, running her fingers happily through his now-pink hair. Yachiru appeared in the doorway between rooms. "Shorty-chan-taicho's hair is pink, like mine, now! Yay, it worked!"

"I think it's adorable, Yachiru," Matsumoto agreed. She placed an index finger on her chin in contemplation, "But, when did you dye it? And don't you need to rinse the dye out afterward?" Hitsugaya finally struggled from her death grip and stood looking at her incredulously.

"Peacock-brow gave it to me. He said it won't wash out for at least thirty days," Yachiru mimicked Matsumoto's earlier position, "you don't have to rinse it out when you first put it on, and the only way to get rid of it before those thirty days is to shave your head. Although some color always comes off after the first wash with that color." Yachiru finished her small monologue and jumped out a, thankfully, open window.

"Shave… my… head…?"

Matsumoto looked to Hitsugaya, who looked completely horrified, and luckily made it to him in time to catch him before he fainted. She laid Hitsugaya on the sofa, fanning him in an attempt to wake him, and composed a quick message, via hell butterfly, to Abarai and Hinamori. She needed someone to watch Yachiru while she found a remedy to Hitsugaya's hair.

Only moments later Hinamori appeared at the door of Matsumoto's flat, followed by a very reluctant Abarai. Matsumoto rushed over to them, giving them a death glare to force them to go no further.

"What's wrong, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked, very obviously concerned. She looked questioningly to Matsumoto.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone about this," she declared, fixing a hard stare on Abarai.

"And what if we don't?" Abarai asked, unfazed by her unusual looks. "What are you gonna do 'bout it?"

"How about if you say anything about Toshiro's hair, I tell everyone what I saw you two doing in the bathhouse last week?" Matsumoto glared at Abarai, "Mr. Better-taicho-than-you-'cause-I-wouldn't-date-my-subordinates?" Abarai gulped nervously and gave his unhappy consent. Hinamori blushed prettily and swiftly agreed.

"Hai, Rangiku-san. We won't say a word, will we Abarai taicho?" Hinamori, too, cast a hard glance at Abarai. Matsumoto's glare softened and she stood aside to allow the other's to enter her living room.

Hinamori and Abarai reached the sofa just as Hitsugaya was sitting up again. He squinted his eyes in mild pain, rubbing his temples. He scowled when he noticed the visitors, Abarai trying incredibly hard not to laugh, and Hinamori looking mothering and concerned.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, none too kindly. Hinamori 'tsked' and Abarai finally lost the battle to control his laughter.

"Chibi Hitsugaya taicho has… pink hair!" Abarai guffawed, earning him an elbow in either side from Matsumoto and Hinamori.

"They're here to watch Yachiru-chan while we visit fourth division. You need to see Unohana about your arm, and they're the most likely to have a remedy," Matsumoto explained, causing Abarai to look shocked and Hitsugaya to cast her a skeptical glance. "Unless you want to go to twelfth?" she offered. Hitsugaya immediately decided he'd rather face the humiliation of the trek to fourth division.

"We came to watch that… pink demon?" Abarai finally choked out. Hinamori nodded.

"Yes, Renji, I told you that's what Rangiku-san wanted before we came, remember?" Abarai's face paled.

Yachiru came bounding back into the room, dragging an unhappy Takezoe along. "Yachiru-chan!" Matsumoto called happily, scooping the girl up in her arms, "I was worried about you, after you disappeared, and I didn't know where you'd gone."

"Har, I went to find me sixth mate. He be the bestest candy looter in me crew, me first mate," Yachiru replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Matsumoto asked, placing a finger to her chin in contemplation. "I need you to stay with Renji and Momo-chan for a bit. I have to take Taicho to see Unohana about his arm."

"Yay! Pineapple-head and Bun-girl! Har, mateys, ye can be me first mate now, Bun-girl. And Pineapple-head, ye still be me fourth in line!"

Matsumoto latched onto Hitsugaya's arms and drug him from her home as quickly as possible. She shunpoed with him halfway to fourth division before pausing to catch breath and walk. It was in that moment that she realized Hitsugaya's hair was indeed pink, and they were in a very public place. Thinking quickly she wrapped her arms around him again and before anyone could take much noticed shunpoed the remainder of the distance into the fourth division office.

He looked to her questioningly when they first arrived, but after seeing a strange look on Yamada's face, turned grateful, having momentarily forgotten the state of his hair color.

Yamada walked up to them, a bit timidly, and offered a greeting. "Hitsugaya taicho, Matsu- I mean, Rangiku-san," he bowed politely to each in turn, "Unohana taicho has returned, but she will be a few moments. Let me show you to a room." He looked at Hitsugaya's hair questioningly, but seemed to decide against questioning it.

"Hai, Hanatarou-kun," Matsumoto agreed as she and Hitsugaya walked down the corridor after him. They passed Unohana's office, the door standing slightly ajar and voices audible. Matsumoto paused for a moment, natural curiosity getting the better of her. Hitsugaya frowned but stopped as well, and Yamada followed suit.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi and Unohana Retsu sat on a small love seat in Unohana's office, oblivious to their spectators.

"I've been thinking, Kenpachi," Unohana said quietly.

"Yeah? Wha' about?" Zaraki replied. Obviously it was important, normally she was quite straightforward with whatever she wanted. She seemed nervous.

"Well, Yachiru is getting to an age where she needs a woman around, to kind of show her the ropes, so to say, of growing into a teen. And well, I was thinking, what better person than me for that job, seeing as we're together and all, and I have Yachiru's resounding approval," she stopped for a moment, looking to Zaraki for agreement or approval. He nodded his head, a silent encouragement to keep talking.

"So, circumstances being as such, I think that in order for me to fill my role as a foster-mother, of sorts, I should be more readily available to Yachiru-chan. And the only foolproof way I've found of doing that is for us to get married," she smiled.

Zaraki simply had no words to say. Oh, he had plenty of words, but he couldn't make his mind tell his mouth to form them, and the words on the very tip of his tongue were probably not the best choice, given the situation. Finally, after opening and closing his mouth several times, he formed a somewhat cohesive sentence.

"Are ya sure tha's what you wanna do?" he asked, still baffled by the idea. She nodded eagerly and he managed another statement, "I don' have a ring or nothing. I'll have ta get ya one, an' shouldn' I be the one askin' you to marry me?"

"I don't have to have a ring, Ken-chan," she stated, teasing him lightly with Yachiru's nickname, "And no one ever said a woman couldn't ask for a man's hand in marriage. Besides, marriage comes with certain _benefits_ that you've not been privy to yet…" she flushed lightly, watching Zaraki's mouth drop.

No, he hadn't forgotten about sex, and although she wasn't exactly prudish, she did express wishes to not jump into such situations straight away. And even Zaraki Kenpachi had decency enough to respect those kinds of women's wishes.

"Okay, then. If tha's what ya want, then we'll get married," Zaraki choked out just before he passed out, falling from the sofa to the floor. Unohana looked a bit uneasy, but smiled just as quickly and began to set out to wake him from his faint.

"Hmm, maybe that was too much at once? The great Zaraki Kenpachi, brought down by a woman asking for his hand…" she mused happily.

* * *

Unable to contain her excitement, and being the hopeless romantic that she was, Matsumoto immediately ran into Unohana's office, grabbing the not-altogether-surprised woman in a hug, giving her loud and happy congratulations. Unohana smiled happily and thanked her. Much to both their surprise, Hitsugaya had to as good as drag a very nervous Yamada into the office, whom he was halfway supporting, just barely, with his good arm. Unohana gasped in surprise at seeing the young men enter the office.

Matsumoto pulled Hitsugaya to the side as Unohana worked to revive the man now passed out in her office. "At least you're not the only prude taicho in the Gotei Thirteen," she stated, huffing slightly and pouting. Hitsugaya took a few moments to try and figure out what Matsumoto was getting at.

Suddenly it dawned on him and he opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it when he felt his face heat. Instead, he crossed his arms, as much as possible, and fumed, glaring at Matsumoto. "I didn't realize it was such a problem for you," he huffed.

"It's not, not really. I was just teasing…" she stated cheerfully, before whispering in his ear. "But, we could remedy that after Unohana taicho gets you fixed up, you know?" she whispered, voice full of lust. She laughed happily as she pulled away from him, watching him blush bright red.

Hitsugaya attempted as best he knew how to school his features and fight the blush to make his glare to Matsumoto more effective.

'_Oh, so this is what my Mistress has been frustrated with?'_ Haineko purred to Matsumoto.

_Whatever could you be talking about? _Matsumoto returned, knowing Haineko could see through the poor attempt at lying. _I will not own up to anything yet, cat._

'_Tis okay, Mistress, Hyourinmaru essentially treats me the same…' _Matsumoto nearly fell over at the ash cat's statement.

_Haineko, I didn't know zanpakuto could have sex…_ Matsumoto trilled, quite alarmed by the idea. Hitsugaya cast a funny look to Matsumoto, taking in the bewildered expression on the woman's face. She was just happy that Unohana and Yamada still seemed to be occupied with Zaraki, and ignored Hitsugaya for the moment.

The amusement and slight unease showed itself in Haineko's next words, _'Well, Mistress, I do not believe it is the same sort of thing as your sex. Rather, it is simply a joining of the spirits, in a way. I suppose the best way to describe it is as a mating ritual with out the mating. But it really is so much more…'_

_Well, then… and I am not frustrated, and I like the idea of waiting, you know? It's just _so_ different than I expected. I mean, he's still a teen, even by our standards, and shouldn't his hormones be driving him over the edge right now? _

'_Rangiku, consider this. He is precocious in all facets of life, as yet, and although, if Hyourinmaru is any indication, he is likely already well developed, perhaps he is embarrassed, or afraid he will be. And besides, do you really want to risk being all fat and pregnant when you get married?'_ Haineko chided.

Matsumoto giggled aloud, picturing herself in a wedding gown with a very round tummy. Then noticing a little closer the details, she grimaced. _I am going to be fat, aren't I?_

She huffed, crossing her arms and amplifying her chest. "I forgot about that. I'm going to be fat… why do I have to be fat?" Matsumoto asked aloud to no one in particular.

"What on earth are you talking about, Rangiku-san?" Yamada inquired politely.

A small giggle came from the corner. "She probably just realized that it's inevitable that she will gain some weight when she conceives," Unohana chimed in, supporting a recovered but still slightly woozy looking Zaraki. "It is only natural, and of the utmost importance to the unborn child. And nursing seems to be such a pleasant experience for the mother and child to bond. It is most beautiful, really."

"Nur… sing…?" Hitsugaya asked. His face paled, successfully ridding him of the blush. "She can't do that. What if some of the men in the division or somewhere see that? If they say anything, I'll have to kill them…" he trailed off, continuing to mutter under his breath.

Zaraki laughed heartily. "Don' worry, kid. We'll keep 'em in line for ya. I know Ikkaku is alwa's rarin' for a fight." Hitsugaya was still so upset that he didn't even have the heart to scowl about being addressed as 'kid.' Instead, he simply nodded, silently accepting whatever Zaraki was offering. "Is yer hair really pink?"

"Ah, but enough about that. Hitsugaya-kun, I believe your arm is in need of healing. Hanatarou-kun, please show him to room 93," Unohana commanded, and Yamada, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya walked from the office.

* * *

Only a short time later, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto found themselves discussing the best way to remove the pink from his hair with Unohana.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get the color stripping agent from whomever you gave Yachiru-chan the dye. I could send you to the twelfth division. I'm sure they would have a remedy as well," Unohana offered. Hitsugaya got a slight chill from thinking of having to face the twelfth division.

"I think I'll take my chances with Ayasegawa," he sighed, his shoulders drooping. "If we may leave?"

Unohana gave her dismissal, wishing them luck with the color problem, and saw them to the door.

Matsumoto walked beside Hitsugaya, and in an attempt to cheer him up, fed him a compliment.

"Pink is my favorite color, you know? I still think your hair looks lovely," she tried. Hitsugaya's shoulders just slumped.

"I know it is. But I think it looks terrible," he sighed. Suddenly his distraught attitude turned to anger, "When I get my hands on Ayasegawa, he'll be frozen so quickly he won't have time to fluff those stupid feathers on his eyebrow." Matsumoto chuckled softly, trying not to anger her taicho anymore.

"Ah, but Taicho, do you have to make shinigami popsicles from him? He's one of the best people to drink with, and he doesn't hit on me like the other guys do…" Matsumoto trilled, half whining. Unfortunately, her attempt to lighten the mood only backfired.

"What. Other. Guys?" Hitsugaya hissed, stopping to glare at Matsumoto for not having informed him of this before, the temperature in the surrounding 3-meter diameter dropping drastically.

"Other guys? Who ever could they be? No one, of course, Toshiro!" Matsumoto laughed nervously, vainly hoping he would drop the subject and move on. If he was as angry as she thought, even the tiniest bit of jealousy from him did not bode well for her drinking buddies.

"Who are they? I want to know so I can freeze their asses as well," fumed Hitsugaya.

Giving in, Matsumoto replied carefully, "Well, it _used_ to be Renji, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and sometimes Kira. It's not anymore, though. Besides the random guy who comes up to me, and if they're offering to buy, well, you know, I just have to let them. Why not use them for my profit?" she sighed then. "It only works the first time, though. They buy me a drink, then Ikkaku and Renji yell at them for 'hitting on Hitsugaya taicho's woman,' and they sulk off. Renji and Shuuhei stopped hitting on me themselves and defending my honor a few months ago, and Ikkaku, too. I think Yumi got mad at him for hitting on me, so he started defending me instead," she giggled happily.

Hitsugaya calmed down a bit and the temperature returned almost to the warm, slightly muggy feel of the May afternoon. He continued walking for a moment, mumbling to himself about something, something that sounded strangely like acquiring new desk ornaments.

He stopped suddenly again, turning to her, his eyes hard, "And what about Kira-fukutaicho? He has no reason to stop."

She laughed outright then. It took her a good five minutes and several unhappy huffs and calls of "Matsumoto!" from Hitsugaya before she could breathe properly again.

"I don't think you have to worry about him. Word around Seireitei is that he's after Yumi. It's all for the sake of appearance," she said, catching breath between statements. "There's no firm proof, but his crush on Gin was almost as strong as mine. And he's quite fond of Kuchiki taicho, too. He says it's just admiration, but, well…"

Hitsugaya mulled this information over in his head and seemed to be appeased by it. His next statement seemed to surprise him as much as her. "The next time you go out, I'm going with you."

Matsumoto, refusing to be daunted by the turn of events, cheered gleefully and hugged and kissed Hitsugaya, forcing an oncoming group of unseated shinigami to have to go around them in the middle of the corridor. They also earned a few wolf whistles and cheers from their crowd. And one unfortunate fool was dumb enough to comment on Hitsugaya's hair.

He found himself frozen to the ground only moments later, a very pissed Hitsugaya and still sniggering Matsumoto stomping and dancing their ways to the eleventh division.

* * *

The couple passed their own division, noticing that the pirate ship still seemed to be lingering in the courtyard, fully functional. _Good,_ Hitsugaya thought, _I don't want Kusajishi to see this. Not that she doesn't enjoy violence herself, but, still…_

'_It's because she is still a young girl, am I correct?'_ Hyourinmaru cut in.

_I guess. That's terrible of me, isn't it? Thinking that a fukutaicho should not see her fifth seat frozen to the ground. I'm turning into them, aren't I_?

'_Who, exactly, is _them_, Toshiro?' _

_Anyone who ever judged me because of my age and height. You know, on that note, I may just send Rangiku back to invite Kusajishi to watch, if she'd like._

'_I think it will be okay to leave her be. It seemed she was well occupied when we passed by,'_ Hyourinmaru laughingly assured him.

"I guess. But, next time, if she wants to see someone fight me, she has a front row seat if she'd like. She can even help," Hitsugaya stated aloud, more to himself than anyone.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto looked at him, confusion written on her features.

"Hm?" he looked back at her. "Oh, I was just thinking… about Kusajishi. Nothing important." Matsumoto shrugged in response and stepped up to the door of the eleventh division office.

Just as she was about to knock, the door was opened by none other than Ayasegawa himself.

"Ah, Hitsugaya taicho! I've been expecting you!" he chattered nervously. Hitsugaya simply gave his coldest glare to him.

"You have five minutes to find a remedy," he brandished his zanpakuto, his glare hardening and the temperature decreasing rapidly.

"Ah, no worries, Hitsugaya taicho! I have it right here!" Ayasegawa brought out a vial from his sleeve. It looked a horrible green-brown color, and Hitsugaya expected it to smell just as disgusting as it looked. "If you'll just step right into my shop, we should have you fixed up in about half an hour, hair as white as always!"

Hitsugaya sheathed his sword, temporarily, and he and Matsumoto followed the fifth seat inside. The office in the eleventh division appeared to hastily be converted to a beauty shop, complete with a shelf full of hair care products, old magazines, and two shop chairs, even sinks and towels. Hitsugaya stopped momentarily and looked in shock at the strangeness of it all.

"Normally, I only work on Fridays and Saturdays, and never Tuesdays, but seeing as this is a special occasion, I happily opened my shop for you!" Ayasegawa swung an arm out, displaying his makeshift shop proudly to Hitsugaya. Matsumoto seemed to have been expecting it.

"The same as always, Yumi. Even the walls are the same shade of yellow. That must take some strange kind of kido or something, right?" asked a happy Matsumoto.

Ayasegawa laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Ehehe, kido? Of course not!" then he added in a whisper to Matsumoto, "I had Unohana taicho cast it. Taicho doesn't know, of course. He simply does not see beauty the way I do. It would render me banned from my division if he knew, and that would be the lowest form of beauty!"

Growing increasingly impatient, Hitsugaya cleared his throat and growled out angrily, "If you don't mind, I'd like to get this taken care of."

Ayasegawa snapped to attention and quickly set to work, strapping a cape over the young taicho's shoulders and seating him in a chair. He applied the color-stripping agent quickly. While it sat, he forced Hitsugaya into a manicure, filing and buffing his nails to a sheen to rival Ikkaku's head. He almost had him forced into a pedicure as well, but the timer he set for the color-stripper went off at that time. A thankful sigh escaped Hitsugaya's lips.

As he was ushered to a sink, Hitsugaya grumbled about the sting in his eyes from all the fumes in the room.

"Ah, Taicho, it's only a natural part of beauty!" Matsumoto admonished lightly. "If you want to be beautiful, sometimes you have to bear a little pain. Trust me, what he's going to do next will make messing with your hair seem like a ray of sunshine."

Hitsugaya grew visibly nervous, but had no time to object as he was forced beneath the running water, to have his hair rinsed. True to his word, when Hitsugaya emerged from the 'shower,' his hair glowed with the same white color Ayasegawa promised.

"Alright, let's get you dried and styled, and a quick trim, and then we'll tame those wild eyebrows. And when is the last time you shaved? Facial hair doesn't seem your thing. I think we'll give you a shave, too. Not that you have much to be shaved at the moment, and it's the same color as the rest of your hair. I assume, at least," he gave a suggestive glance in Matsumoto's direction. She stammered out an embarrassed and reproachful "Yumi! How could you say that!" he only smiled in response.

Hitsugaya tried his best to struggle away, but lost the battle as Matsumoto forced him back into the chair. "You'll love this, Toshiro!" he frowned but relented to his 'torture.'

With his hair trimmed, dried and spiked to it's normal stature and his face clean shaven (though Matsumoto declared she liked his stubble, thank you very much), Hitsugaya's eyes grew large and very fearful when Ayasegawa brandished a popsicle stick dripping with hot wax. "This will be quite warm, but it won't take long."

Hitsugaya's yell of surprise and pain reached the surrounding divisions. When he began work on the second eyebrow, a cry of "If you mess up his eyebrows I will personally shave your head with Haineko!" rang out.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto returned to their division not long after, Yumichika only escaping the wrath of Hyourinmaru by promising free colors, cuts, shaves, manicures, and pedicures to Hitsugaya for the rest of either of their lives. He was only fully forgiven when he declared Matsumoto could share the same benefits, even waxing.

The couple found Yachiru in the courtyard, still commandeering her pirate ship. Even Hitsugaya had to laugh outright when they saw Abarai tied to the mast, Hinamori telling him she'd make him walk the plank if word got out that he'd tried to get her to do _that_ in the bathhouse. Luckily, no one seemed to notice their little 'barely clothed' make out session besides Matsumoto.

In an unusual display of public affection, Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Matsumoto's waist as they stood laughing at the others. About that time, Zaraki came bounding into the courtyard for Yachiru.

"Ken-chan!!" she squealed upon his arrival. "Did Braid lady ask you yet?" she asked, her eyes shining with anticipation.

"Ya don't know how ta wait for nothin', do ya?" he asked her. "How do ya know already, an'how?"

"Braid lady told me before you left. She said she wanted to be my mommy, and said she wanted it to be okay with me. So I told her yes. I've wanted a mommy for so long, Ken-chan. Now I'm really going to have one!" she said, her words very rushed and only just decipherable. She jumped up on Zaraki's shoulder, hugging his neck tightly.

"Come on, kid. I gotta go find the fruitcake and have 'im help me find a ring," he told her. He said a quick thanks to Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. He had nothing to give them in 'payment,' but offered to take the ship off their hands on Yachiru's behalf, and neither side argued against it.

"We don't need money or gifts," Matsumoto assured him, "Just take the ship, and keep hair-color out of Yachiru-chan's hands, and she's welcome to stay anytime! That, and the repairs to Taicho's kitchen come from your division's budget." She glared icily at Zaraki, and even he decided not to take her on. If Unohana was a good example, well, they say "Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned."

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya spent the rest of the day in the office, where she successfully avoided the paperwork. The first time Hitsugaya tried to force her to help, she whined, and he let it go for a few moments. The second time, she repeated this.

The third time, however, he decided to keep his mouth shut and do it himself. All because she replied with a husky, seductive tone, saying, "You know, I can think of a few things that might make me want to work a little more…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

She didn't go out much for the next few weeks, and each time Hitsugaya still had paperwork to finish and semi-reluctantly told her to go with herself and her buddies, but to be home early. He didn't like having to come and find her. Come June 6, he was in for a surprise, and a break from paperwork.


	13. It's A Date

A/N: First, I have some people to thank. To everyone who hasn't reviewed but has added me to a favorite or alert list, I owe you all a very large thank you. It just makes my day bright to open my email and see that sort of thing (There are just too many to list). Thanks for the reviews goes to the following: Beyond Flight, darkangel1910, Dragon'sHost, kingleby, Kira Izuru, Kohryu, kyokoaurora, MasterofHearts1313, MeadowHayle, Mel G in the house, Rangiku Hitsugaya, rose-of-alabaster, shadowofmyself435, sithmaster56a, somerandomreaderintheend, VacantEyes, WinterVines, and YinYangTwin1.

And, a special thanks to kyokoaurora for acting as my Beta Reader and my irreplaceable advisor!!

And, maybe you remember my saying that I was trying to keep the insanity to a minimum? Well, I lied. Not on purpose, but I've changed my mind. And so, Grimmy-kun makes an appearance.

Please read and review!! Thanks!  
-Rachel Noelle

* * *

**It's A Date**

"Toshiro!" called Matsumoto as she stepped through the doors of their office. He was busy, buried under paperwork, and only grunted in acknowledgement. She seated herself on the edge of his desk, ignoring the paperwork and protests. Her gaze leveled with his, and for once in their time together, she looked dead serious. He sent a weary look her way before she continued. "We need to decide on our wedding plans."

"…O-kay…" Hitsugaya responded, not understanding the intensity in her gaze. She rolled her eyes, sighing softly. "I don't think I understand the importance, Ran."

"We have to start planning if we ever want to get this thing pulled off on October 31. We need to decide on colors, dresses, suits, or kimonos, the guest list, where to have it, what time, who will we get to officiate, where we're going for the honeymoon, those gift registry things Orihime talked about, what decorations to use, what kind of flowers to carry, our wedding party needs to be finalized, we have to ask to borrow Yachiru and Nel…" she trailed off, ticking each item off on her fingers. Hitsugaya looked mildly frightened.

"There's that much to it?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Of course! Like I said, there's so much to plan. And I need your help, this is your wedding, too, you know?" Matsumoto explained, "So no trying to throw it all on me."

"Although it's perfectly fine for you to shove all the division's paperwork on me?" Hitsugaya retorted smartly. Matsumoto pursed her lips and scowled before replying.

"This is different. Paperwork is simple to do, you just fill it out and file it. We have just under five months to put together a wedding. I can do it all on my own, but then it's just my wedding, not yours, too."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprise. He knew the date she wanted, but didn't realize she meant the current year. "Five months? Do you mean this October 31? I thought we'd have until next year."

"Silly Taicho! Why would I want to wait until next year?" Matsumoto giggled.

He grumbled something under his breath about needing more time to plan and the 31st of October being a holiday. "Don't worry, Toshiro. The Kurosaki wedding took two months to plan. And that was only because Byakuya taicho had to have some of the stuff special ordered. Otherwise, with their money and resources, it could have taken only all of two weeks. And the guests will have the decency to show up in wedding attire, unless we invite them to come in costume…" she put a finger to her chin, thinking about the idea. She shook her head, deciding against it, and Hitsugaya unknowingly let out a relieved sigh.

"So, what about the rest of that- stuff you named, Ran?"

"Well, I was thinking pink, coral, and black for our colors. Then maybe daffodils, roses, and carnations for flowers. Ishida-san said he'd call us for the designs for the dresses and all. Also, for the guest list, I think we should decide who not to invite, then invite the rest of Seireitei. You're a taicho, after all, so nearly everyone will want to come. I wonder if we could get the same officiant for our wedding that Rukia found for hers?" Matsumoto began elaborating on her list.

"We could always ask one of the other taichos, couldn't we?" asked Hitsugaya, not having thought of how the others would react. "Actually, you're probably right, we should ask Kurosaki for the name of theirs."

Matsumoto looked confused for a moment. "Why is that?"

"Soifon, Kuchiki, and Kurotsuchi would say no, anyway. Then Ukitake and Abarai will be in it. And Komamura and Unohana don't strike me as the type to officiate, and that leaves us with Kyoraku-san or Zaraki, and I really can't see either of them doing it."

"Shun-kun would do that for us. We should ask him."

Hitsugaya looked unhappy, but agreed after a brief moment, "I suppose. As long as he doesn't show up drunk or hung-over." Matsumoto smiled and hugged Hitsugaya, crushing his face to her chest, and creating a somewhat uncomfortable position for her back. As she resumed her sitting position on his desk, she spoke again, "I'll let you decide on the honeymoon. And, while you're out, I'll speak to Shun-kun, Rukia, and Zaraki."

"While I'm out?"

"Yes, while you're out. Did you ask them yet? Your groomsmen?" understanding encompassed Hitsugaya's face as he shook his head. "Then you need to do that. I've already asked my girls. Nanao squealed louder than me, and Shun-kun came rushing into the room. Said he thought there was a hollow or something," she paused to laugh, enjoying the memory. "Then, of course, Rukia said yes, and I had to call Orihime, but she said yes, too!"

"I've not yet, but I suppose if we're going to be doing this so soon, I should get on that," he sighed resignedly, "I'll ask Ukitake in a bit, then, and Kurosaki already knows… And I decided to take your advice and ask Abarai, as well."

He retreated to a point in their earlier conversation. "Though, we don't have the resources and money that Kuchiki taicho does. Are you _sure_ the end of October isn't too soon? That's only about five months."

"I'm sure, Toshiro. Besides, I thought the bride and her family paid for the wedding? You worry about the honeymoon, remember? And speaking of family," Matsumoto crossed her arms over her chest, "why haven't you introduced me to your grandmother yet?" With her last question she fixed a hard glare on Hitsugaya, who shrank back in his chair as much as possible.

Taking his lack of response as bad, Matsumoto stuck out her lower lip in her best pout. "You're embarrassed, aren't you? You're probably afraid of what she'll think of me. I don't blame you. Being the only female to ever go against Shun-kun in a drinking contest, and walking out the door with any number of different men, usually Ikkaku and Yumi, before I come home to you probably spurs a lot of rumors. Most of which I'm sure you've heard, and she probably has, too…"

"What? What men? It better just be those rowdy hooligans you always drink with," Hitsugaya returned Matsumoto's earlier cold look, "I've worked too long and hard to give up my position now because I had to kill some fool…"

"Of course. It's just Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Kira, and Yumi. But I don't think I ever walk home with the same one two nights in a row. And half the time I have to fight Kira over who gets to walk home with Yumi. And that's sad, really, that I've got competition of the male kind. It's only one-sided, though," she huffed. "But, that's not the point. The point is you're embarrassed or ashamed to introduce me to your grandmother."

Hitsugaya sat still for the briefest of moments, desperately trying to come up with a defensive, somewhat truthful answer that wouldn't embarrass him and land him in hot water. Finally, he decided he'd just stick with the whole truth, and she'd have fodder to tease him for a long time to come. It was better than her being pissed with him.

"Rangiku, I am not embarrassed or ashamed of you. Or by you, or whatever. I just…" he trailed off, not sure if he could bring himself to say it. "I'm afraid… sh-she'll laugh at me. She's going to say 'I told you so' and laugh at me."

Matsumoto showed genuine concern and curiosity, not the joking, playful kind she was known for, and Hitsugaya appreciated that in that very moment. "Why would she ever say that? She's your grandmother."

Hitsugaya flushed the lovely shade of red Matsumoto found increasingly harder to put on his face. He swallowed nervously, "Because she did. So, therefore, she has every right to say that."

"So, tell me. What did she 'told you so' about?" Matsumoto asked, eyes pleading for the story.

Just as Hitsugaya was about to give in and tell her, a loud knock came ringing throughout the office.

Begrudgingly jumping from her place on Hitsugaya's desk, Matsumoto stood and walked to the door. "I got it," she called unnecessarily. She slid the door open to reveal the new Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki.

"We have a letter and a message for Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya taicho," Rukia explained when they were greeted and invited in.

"Ishida said he needed you guys and your wedding attendants to go and visit him for fittings or something. And the letter's from Inoue," Ichigo supplied when Rukia ceased her introduction.

Matsumoto squealed in delight at the news and promptly removed the letter from Ichigo's hands. She tore it open and read through it quickly. "Taicho, we have to go to the living world tonight! Orihime-chan's invited us to a dinner party at her house. Maybe I can find out some more information about her new, mysterious boyfriend…"

Catching the wary look on Hitsugaya's face, Ichigo tried to placate the young taicho, "Don't worry, Ishida's in charge of cooking. And Rukia and I are going to be there, too. As long as Grimmjow's not there with Ulquiorra, I think everything'll be okay. He's as bad as Zaraki when it comes to fighting. Whatever Hat-and-Clogs did to the Arrancar must have caused him to lose the few brain cells he had left."

"You're only upset about that because you weren't the one getting laid the last time we were in. And as much as you talk about Grimmjow, if you weren't married to me I'd think you were gay," Rukia chimed in, a small amount of ire showing in her voice.

Ichigo turned a funny shade of red, a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "I was not upset and I am not gay. You should be proof enough of that. And, I like to think I have the decency not to be doing that in public!"

Rukia cast him a hard, skeptical glance. "Says the man who wanted to have a quickie in the bath house last week. Lots of gay men have children _and_ ex-wives," Rukia fumed. Matsumoto giggled loudly, breaking up the increasingly funny argument.

"What's the deal with the bath house and men? First, Renji tries to put the moves on Momo, and almost succeeds, and was that a sight to see. And now you? I'm going to have to try this sometime…" Matsumoto said through her giggles, causing Hitsugaya's ears to turn pink. Somewhere in the back of her head, where Haineko usually reminded her of such wrongdoings she remembered maybe, perhaps, just a little bit, promising not to tell about Abarai and Hinamori. Well, if Haineko hadn't been sleeping, or off in the spirit world somewhere with Hyourinmaru, she might not have mentioned that.

"I fail to see the thrill in having sex in public," Rukia fussed. "I still say you were just upset because Ulquiorra got to have fun and you were left with Grimmjaw, and nothing to do. Thank god Nel wasn't with us," Rukia suddenly stopped mid-sentence and rubbed her growing belly, wincing in mild discomfort as she did so.

"Can I feel?" Matsumoto cried, her vocals high enough pitched to make a dog's ears bleed. After recovering, Rukia nodded her head.

"Usually it doesn't hurt that bad when she kicks. Isane-san, Unohana taicho and Isshin all said it shouldn't hurt much for a few more weeks still. I think they must have been wrong," Rukia smiled ruefully.

With Rukia's permission, Matsumoto dragged Hitsugaya to her, placing his hand on Rukia's stomach. He looked a little freaked out at first, not really sure he liked the idea of something inside of another person being rather up close and personal like this. The baby kicked again, causing Hitsugaya to smile when he felt the movement. Matsumoto squealed in excitement, her octave much more pleasing to the ears now, and hugged Hitsugaya.

"Ah, crap, we gotta go. We promised Inoue that we'd pick up some sodas and things before coming over, and we have errands to run for Pops. Not to mention we need to pick up Nel, I dunno how long Orihime can handle her," Ichigo interrupted the women's entertainment. "We'll see you guys at seven tonight? And Ishida said he needed to see all of you guys - and us, I guess - tomorrow around ten-thirty. I think he's finished with class then."

Ichigo and Rukia bade Hitsugaya and Matsumoto farewell. It was always a Thursday, wasn't it? Just when the week was about over, leaving the weekend for all kinds of crap to go wrong in… But, no. He never had the chance to wait for the weekend.

After finishing the paperwork and promising Matsumoto a nice lunch out, and the afternoon and next day off for both of them, Hitsugaya had a few people to see before heading for the living world. Ukitake would be surprised, and probably happy enough to wet himself. Hitsugaya only hoped he wouldn't actually go to those lengths.

* * *

Ukitake Juushiro sat behind his desk, feeling rather okay. He'd had no relapse in his health of late, and had not even gone into a coughing fit once for a whole week. Presently he sat daydreaming of the evening to come with his dear Soifon, giving only half a mind to the paperwork his eyes scanned over. And in other good news, he'd almost decided who to place as his fukutaicho. Since the two third seats finally quit spending all of their time squabbling about insignificant, and often downright stupid things, Kiyone shone even brighter. Sentarou seemed to be sitting comfortably on the sidelines, enjoying watching her. Kiyone it seemed it would be, indeed.

Ukitake's daydreaming was interrupted when Kiyone knocked on the office door and let herself in when she received no warning to stay away. _Speak of the devil,_ Ukitake thought, smiling.

"Ah, good morning, Kiyone-san," Ukitake greeted her. She bowed politely in response, then introduced the visitor, the reason for her appearance.

"Ukitake taicho, Hitsugaya taicho is here to see you," she smiled brightly. Ukitake ushered his guest in and sent Kiyone along her way with two chocolate candies in her hand.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya kun. What brings you here at even this early of an hour?" Ukitake greeted his younger visitor.

"I need to request to have the afternoon and tomorrow off. Inoue has invited Rangiku and me to the living world for a dinner party. And then we need to be fitted by Ishida for our wedding garments tomorrow. I suppose that means we need clearance to go to the living world for the weekend, then…" Hitsugaya shrugged noncommittally, rambling a bit under his self-inflicted stress. Actually, that was Matsumoto-inflicted stress.

"I trust you have the proper forms filled out, then?" Ukitake asked, knowing the young taicho would already be three steps ahead of him in that area.

The proper forms were filed and clearance given. Hitsugaya politely refused the candy, but gave in, as always, to Ukitake's offer (read: begging) anyhow. And, just as their meeting was drawing to a close, Hitsugaya stood. Ukitake looked up at him in surprise. This was untypical of the Hitsugaya-kun he knew.

"Ukitake-san, I have another favor to ask," Hitsugaya began.

"Ask away, Hitsugaya-kun," Ukitake opened the floor.

"I've never much been fond of the candies you always insist on giving me, but Rangiku loves them, so I keep accepting. Now fresh fruit, on the other hand… but that's not what I want to ask. Though while I'm on the topic, I wanted to kill both you and Kyoraku-san when you conveniently cornered me in the park a few months ago. I spent the most humiliating two hours of my life with you that day. I will say that since it was indeed humiliating, I'm glad it was you I spent it with, rather than someone like Kurotsuchi taicho or something. That would have been unbearable," he paused for breath, and Ukitake took a moment to interject something into the conversation.

"We only did that at Rangiku-san's request. Besides, it was educational and Shunsui and I haven't had that much fun in a few centuries. And I know you were taking notes."

Hitsugaya half rolled his eyes at the older man. "Again, that's really not the point. Although you've subjected me, willingly on your end, to this kind of torture, repeatedly, over the years, not to mention the 'candy' you gave me last week, you've still above it all treated me as an equal rather than a child. If something needed to be said, you just told me and didn't withhold information for the sake of my youth. And it is because of this sort of treatment that I would like to ask you, Juushiro-san, to be my best man at my wedding," Hitsugaya finished, his speech gaining speed but still clear and understandable at the end.

Ukitake felt such an overwhelming sense of joy wash over him. Hitsugaya-kun, his son in so many ways, wanted him to be a major part of his wedding. He worked hard to restrain himself from crying or hugging the younger man. That may come across the wrong way. Hitsugaya was not big on shows of affection like that.

Instead, he smiled happily and simply accepted, "I would be honored, Toshiro-kun. I would be honored."

Hitsugaya looked relieved and nearly as happy as Ukitake. "Good, then. We need you in the living world tomorrow at ten-thirty in the morning for fittings. Seems our tailor needs us."

The younger taicho bid Ukitake goodbye, and proceeded on with his own business. Only a very few short minutes later, Kyoraku walked into Ukitake's office.

"Juu-kun? Did you and Soifon join the honestly-dishonest club?" Kyoraku asked, seeing the expression on his friend's face. Ukitake could only offer a look of confusion in reply.

"You're wearing the same smile you wore the first time you kissed a girl. It's also the same smile you wore the first time you kissed Soifon. Therefore, you must be smiling now because you had an extra special night last night," Kyoraku reasoned.

Finally realizing the conclusion Kyoraku was drawing, and wondering why in Soul Society he hadn't seen it sooner, he found his voice and replied happily, "Oh, that. Hehe," Ukitake laughed nervously, ears and cheeks pinking, "that was supposed to be tonight… But, no, Hitsugaya-kun has asked me to be his best man for his wedding, Shun-kun! Can you believe it?"

Kyoraku, receiving insight into his friend's head, congratulated the other man. "Yare, of course I can believe it. Congratulations, Juu-kun, you're as close to being a father as you've ever been," Kyoraku smiled happily, patting Ukitake on the back. "Let's drink to it, then we'll go tell Nanao and your dear Soifon!"

"She still won't let you drink in the office, will she?"

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" asked Matsumoto when she saw Hitsugaya for lunch. Hitsugaya smirked slightly.

"Well, Ukitake-san was quite excited, and Abarai didn't act quite so, but I'm sure I heard a celebratory making-out when I left. Something about a bet. Really, do we sound that… disgusting?" Hitsugaya's smirk turned to a grimace.

Matsumoto laughed happily, "Not since our first kiss. You've come a long way, young grasshopper. If Renji wasn't such a slob, he and Momo wouldn't sound like that, either."

"Young grasshopper? Need I remind you I am still your taicho?" Hitsugaya's brows knitted together in a scowl.

"You may be my taicho, but there are some things that you can't learn from books, and the Gotei 13 isn't going to teach you. So, that kind of makes me like your taicho in romance and relationship education, doesn't it?" Matsumoto offered in response. She looked around her to take in her surroundings. They weren't what she expected them to be. "I thought we were going out for lunch?"

"We are. I just thought we'd take the time to ask my grandmother to join us first. She'll probably try to force us to stay and let her cook, though."

"And what's wrong with that? I always thought she'd be a great cook?"

"Granny is a great cook, but she rarely lets me treat her. Even though she's never put even as big a dent in my wallet as you, much less Hinamori…" Hitsugaya sighed. "Even now she eats so little. I know she doesn't have to eat, but still."

Matsumoto tried a few different comforting phrases in her head, but none seemed to fit. Instead she settled for a friendly sort of hug, which, unlike her typical drown-Toshiro-in-my-cleavage-hug, Hitsugaya returned.

"Toshiro-kun? Is that you?" a voice seemingly belonging to an older woman called.

Releasing himself from Matsumoto, Hitsugaya turned to face his grandmother. She looked to be gathering flowers along the short path from the road to her home. He turned to his granny and embraced her. Matsumoto giggled quietly and mentioned that he had grown just a tiny bit taller than the elder woman.

Finally, after releasing his grandmother, Hitsugaya gave her a proper verbal greeting. "Hi, Granny. How are you?"

"Good afternoon, Toshiro-kun. I'm doing well. Even though you never visit me anymore. Momo-chan doesn't visit much either, but she did come to see me a few weeks ago. It's been since the end of last year that you've come," she scolded Hitsugaya. He blushed a light pink on his cheeks and ears at her scolding.

"I know. And I'm sorry," Hitsugaya apologized. "That's why we've come today to invite you to lunch with us. Rangiku and I would be honored for you to join us."

Hitsugaya's grandmother smirked. She definitely had a look of 'I told you so' on her face. "I would be happy to join you, Toshiro-kun. But had you sent word ahead, I could have made dinner." After a short pause, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Matsumoto 'tsked' a time or two at Hitsugaya, smiling happily. "Granny, this is Matsumoto Rangiku, my fiancé." Hitsugaya blushed a little darker while Matsumoto bowed politely and extended a hand to his grandmother, who returned the gesture.

"It seems I did tell you so, and she's prettier than I imagined," Granny stage whispered to Hitsugaya. She noticed the questioning look on Matsumoto's face, "I know when my Toshiro-kun is in love. Just the same way I knew he wasn't the only one. I acted the same way when I fell in love. He was younger than me, too…" she trailed off, winking at Matsumoto and reminiscing.

Granny recounted her tales of pursuing her lover in the "days of old," as she deemed it, to Matsumoto as they dined. This, of course, led to the very detailed description of Hitsugaya's last few visits. Hitsugaya, already blushing deeply, excused himself to the washroom in an attempt to save himself some embarrassment. Matsumoto, however, cooed over all of the stories, relishing them the way many do baby pictures of their lovers.

After finally moving on to a new topic, and the hour of Inoue's dinner party arriving, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto bid his grandmother farewell. "That was perhaps one of the best visits I've had with anyone," declared a proud Matsumoto. Yes, she would enjoy her acting mother-in-law very much.

* * *

Inoue and Ishida's apartment lacked only the sand to complete the beach look. However, Matsumoto did not expect the palm frond to as good as hit her in the face when she walked into Inoue and Ishida's flat that evening. Had she expected it, she would have ducked down. Uncharacteristically, Hitsugaya let out a small snort of amusement. "See, why would you want to be any taller, hmm?" she teased.

Hitsugaya scowled lightly at the jibe, but, trying to behave like a proper 'gentleman,' took her hand and led her inside. Neither expected the cast awaiting them, nor the decorations, but neither complained. Rukia and Inoue greeted them simultaneously, both expressing great delight in their presence. Ichigo, Ishida, and Sado greeted them with a kind bow of their heads. Ulquiorra – acting on Inoue's request, no doubt – greeted the newcomers politely, a small spark of amusement reaching his eyes. Grimmjaw muttered some greeting and actually gave a (very) small bow in welcome to the newcomers.

From the restroom flew a blur of green, which in a flash of sonido latched itself tightly to Hitsugaya, nearly knocking him over. "Shiro-chan!" the blur squealed, gripping Hitsugaya tight around his middle. Still in a daze, it took him several seconds to determine just what was going on.

"Um, hello, Nel-chan," he finally managed to gasp. Rukia might have scolded the young girl if she and the other females had not been laughing hard enough to cry.

"Oi, Neliel. I didn't get a greeting like that," Grimmjow pouted. Nel stuck her tongue out at the bigger Arrancar, blowing a raspberry.

"That's probably because 'Uncle Grimmy-kun' forgot to tuck her in last night," Inoue chimed in, smiling largely.

"Nel, I can't breathe," Hitsugaya managed, feeling the same pang of discomfort as every time Matsumoto smashed him to her chest. And here he thought she would be the one to kill him…

Nel immediately broke into sobs as she released her grip. "I's sorry, Shiro-chan," she cried, "Pwease don't get Nel in twouble!"

Hitsugaya looked confusedly at the girl, wondering what ever gave her any indication he was upset. Surprised and winded, yes; upset, not really. "Hey, don't cry," he stuttered out nervously, "I'm not angry. You just surprised me, that's all."

Nel's tears dried as quickly as they came on, and she squealed happily again. "Well, if it's not that big of a deal, why was she crying?" Hitsugaya asked the room at large.

"Cause I's a masochist," Nel answered, "it's no fun if I don't cwy!"

If ever Hitsugaya and Matsumoto thought Nel's behavior unusual, they certainly believed it tenfold now. "What the hell have you guys been teaching her?" he asked, shocked at her display.

"I found her that way, I swear," Ichigo defended himself.

"She's always been like that," Grimmjow seconded, sharing a knowing look with Ulquiorra.

Ishida cleared his throat loudly to gain everyone's attention. "If everyone would like, dinner is ready," he announced. All those in the small living room crammed into the smaller dining area.

The meal passed smoothly enough, and Hitsugaya only had to pry the small bottle of sake (where she got it, he didn't know) from Matsumoto's fingers three times. Nel alternated between Hitsugaya and Grimmjow's laps, stealing food from their plates and garnering quite a few giggles from the women. After dinner, the party reconvened in the living room, where Hitsugaya finally gave in and let Matsumoto have her drink.

oOoOo

When the commotion in the living room had settled, Ishida asked to see the soon-to-be-newlyweds in the kitchen, where he had lain out books, magazines, and his personal portfolios on the table. Hitsugaya looked warily toward the display, not knowing where to begin, while Matsumoto dove into the first magazine she laid eyes on. Sensing Hitsugaya's trepidation regarding the whole situation, Ishida took matters into his own hands.

After much groaning and complaining on Hitsugaya's part for Matsumoto to just pick something out for them all, she decided on her dress. A pretty dress, cut just above the knees in the front and dropping in length as if flowed to the back and formed a train. It was modest but not too much, and just revealing enough that all the men wouldn't be drooling any more than usual. Ishida sketched a quick sample of the finished garment, using a soft pink silk for the dress, and trimming it with black. The bridesmaid dresses she chose to be the coral-orange color, black trimming them as well, and picked a nice, stylish mid-calf length cut for them. The dresses she and Ishida chose for the flower girls looked quite similar.

She let Hitsugaya and Ishida debate on the men's clothes, declaring her only rule to be "I don't want to see any white on anyone in my party."

oOoOo

Around ten o'clock Rukia and Ichigo announced their departure, saying Nel needed to be put to bed. She was currently in Grimmjaw's arms, sleeping with her head on his shoulder and drooling profusely. Matsumoto smiled at the serene sight.

"Grimmjow, are you staying with us tonight? Nel would love for you to come," Rukia asked, a humorous undertone to her voice as she took Nel from his arms.

The Arrancar looked contemplative for a moment. "At Ichigo's old man's?" he asked. Rukia nodded, a grin touching her face. "Do I have to see Yuzu and Karin?" he asked warily.

"I suppose they should be there," responded Rukia, smiling slightly.

Grimmjow looked fearfully at the young woman and shook his head enthusiastically. "No way, no how."

"What? You got something against my sisters, Blue Boy?" Ichigo demanded. Rukia laughed loudly and Ichigo turned to her, "What the hell's so funny?"

"Yuzu likes him a bit too much, I think. You wouldn't know it, but, despite her quiet demeanor, she's quite adamant about pursuing the men she wants to date," Rukia explained to a very pissed off Ichigo. In a matter of a split second Ichigo went from pissed to shocked beyond belief.

"Why didn't she tell me she wanted to date him? She can't do that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Che, she can if she wants. Except I don't want to," Grimmjow replied in kind.

"So, you do have something against my sister?"

"I never said that. I just don't think I wanna date 'er."

Ichigo stewed silently for a few moments before declaring, "Fine. But if you decide you do, if you so much as misplace a hair on her I _will_ kill you."

"Alright, alright, don't get yer panties in a wad."

Ulquiorra would have added his two yen, but he couldn't justify his dislike for the situation. So he remained impassive as always.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were still discussing the evening long after they left Inoue's and reached the 'Shinigami Flat,' as it had been dubbed.

"You know, at one point I thought I might lose my precious Taicho to some silly human girl…" Matsumoto mused as they walked.

"Considering the only human girls we've been in contact with are Kurosaki's sisters and that Ururu that lives with Urahara, I'd say that was just a silly thing to be worried about. Even if Yuzu is incredibly pretty," Hitsugaya teased.

Matsumoto smacked Hitsugaya playfully on the back of the head, then crossed her arms and feigned annoyance. Unable to keep up her act, she finally just agreed with Hitsugaya. "She is, isn't she?"

"But, they're all too young. I don't date younger women."

It took the remainder of the walk to their temporary home and until he was snoring lightly beside her before Matsumoto realized that he had, in essence, called her old.


	14. Anger Management

A/N: This chapter will have some pretty heavy innuendos and all, but I haven't actually stated anything. So, unless you can pick up on that, it isn't blatantly obvious. But, just to let anyone who might be concerned know. Also, unless I'm wrong, and I could be, the 'hand' of a fabric/material is the way it feels in your hands, like smooth, coarse, soft, slick, whatever.

Update: I clarified one of the last bits here, about the fights. I hope it's easier to read, and if you understood it the first time around, well, you're as weird as me. Congratulations. 8-)

Please read and review! Thanks!  
-Rachel Noelle

* * *

**Anger Management**

The wedding party, including their officiant (on the grounds that Ise could not be left to have fun in the living world alone), met at the temporary living quarters of Matsumoto and Hitsugaya bright and early on the morning of June 6. Much to Hitsugaya's dismay, Ise let herself, Kyoraku and Ukitake inside (Ukitake just _had_ to have spare keys) to find the couple still sleeping. Ukitake and Kyoraku had enough fodder to tease Hitsugaya for the next millennium thanks to this. Apparently rumors of them in Soul Society did not include sharing a bed. How anyone could have missed that neither Matsumoto nor Hitsugaya knew, considering they shared a home for ninety-eight per cent of their time now.

Of course, it probably did not help matters that Hitsugaya wore no shirt to sleep in, because of the heat, and Matsumoto's night gown could not be seen because of the light blanket when the newly arrived trio burst through their bedroom door declaring breakfast time at seven-thirty. With the events of the day before, both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were looking forward to sleeping in a bit. The most surprising factor was that Kyoraku had willingly been the eager one to go to the living world at the ungodly hour.

_Most likely,_ Hitsugaya fumed to Hyourinmaru some time later, _just for that reason. He must have known we'd still be asleep._

'_Is that so terrible, Master?'_ Hyourinmaru laughed, clearly finding the situation hilarious, _'At least now no one will know the truth. And for a boy your age, that should be considered a good thing, right?'_

_The truth about what?_ Hitsugaya asked, wishing glaring at the dragon for calling him a boy would do some good, and half afraid of the answer he would surely receive.

'_Oh… you know…'_ the dragon returned, intent on making him realize for himself.

_I was right. Why are we talking about _my _sex life?_ Hitsugaya sighed. Just the answer he expected. _This is good why?_

'_Or lack of sex life, more like. And, well, maybe now people will quit talking about the prude little virgin taicho. The one people just can't believe ended up with the babe. Even the other zanpakuto speculate that you're short in more ways than one, and that's why you're still a virgin,'_ Hyourinmaru informed his master, a hint of amusement in his voice.

As if on cue, Matsumoto burst into a fit of giggles. If Hitsugaya had not known better, he'd have guessed that she had been listening in. Regardless, Hitsugaya blushed a bright red to rival Abarai's hair when Matsumoto gave him the once-over, looking him up and down as if seeing him for the first time.

"You think so, Haineko?" she asked aloud, a look of mischief in her eyes, clearly discussing the same thing he and the dragon had been. "There's always one way to find out."

Hitsugaya looked fearfully to his fiancé before berating the dragon. _You and that stupid cat planned this, didn't you? It's a bloody conspiracy!_

'_Now, now, Toshiro,'_ Hyourinmaru snickered. _'Purely coincidence, I swear. We were discussing the rumor just this morning as your guests arrived. Apparently she finds the topic quite amusing as well. I did try to reassure her that, being under your control, I could safely say that you were not, indeed, short in any way other than vertically.'_

Hitsugaya fell back on the sofa he sat on in exasperation, and accidentally lay his head on Ise's lap. She looked curiously and amusedly at him, unable to resist a quick brush of her fingers through his white hair, as he stammered an apology, blushing darker still, and sat up. "Your hair really is as soft as Rangiku says," she smiled. Cursing the dragon, he growled out a final few questions for Hyourinmaru.

_And just what about you? You're too old to still be a virgin, or whatever you want to call it, I'm sure, but what have you done with Haineko? Rangiku told me about that 'spirit dance' or whatever it is. What about that? And how do you know? I mean, have you ever seen me naked?_

If zanpakuto could blush, Hyourinmaru would have done so. Hitsugaya sensed his embarrassment and hesitation, and smirked. _'Well, Toshiro, to start, I see you naked every time I'm around and you step into the bath or change your clothes. Second, I made a deal with her. It seems our wielders always come together, no matter the distance between them, and we've done that before… but, technically, we are both considered the zanpakuto equivalent of virgins, as each cycle begins anew, and we lose our former bodies, so to say.'_

_There's still something you're not telling me,_ Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow in question, garnering a funny look from both the other taichos present. Ukitake muttered "Zanpakuto discussion" to Kyoraku before they resumed their conversation with Ise and Matsumoto, the last of whom was still grinning devilishly. Hitsugaya feared for his life.

Again, Hyourinmaru seemed embarrassed. _'Well, since when we begin a new cycle, we are given the chance to claim our innocence, as you might call it, I've made her wait. I told her that when you break your vow of abstinence, I will break mine. She's almost as terrible as Rangiku. Especially since she wouldn't even give Shinso the time of day, much less pretend to like him. Not that I'm complaining, it would be foolish of me to complain that she waited for me. As always.'_

The mention of Ichimaru's zanpakuto set a fowl taste in Hitsugaya's mouth, and the idea that Matsumoto had inevitably taken part in decidedly marital activities, and likely with more than one male, made his already low self esteem in that area drop a few notches more. If his nerves about their wedding day, and having no excuse to get out of sex, weren't high enough previously, they certainly became so now. _Thanks for that,_ he threw at his zanpakuto bitterly.

'_If I had known that was the problem! My goodness, Haineko will be relieved. Just wait until she tells Rangiku. The poor woman's been worrying it was something she'd done. I didn't know it was just your nerves about living up to the rest of her experiences,'_ Hyourinmaru sighed in relief, and before Hitsugaya could protest, left the incredibly embarrassed young taicho's head and undoubtedly headed straight for Haineko.

"Ah, fuck," Hitsugaya mumbled to himself. Ise and Matsumoto looked curiously at him. He excused himself to the washroom to try using cold water from the sink to ease the blush. After a few minutes, it seemed to finally help and he braved the small crowd, now expanded to include the Kurosakis and Inoue. When he rejoined the crowd, only Matsumoto showed any indication that she knew what had transpired. She still wore her look that spelled certain doom for Hitsugaya.

* * *

After turning down twelve different materials without a glance, eight after some consideration, and four more after deciding she didn't like the hand, Matsumoto finally came across one that she loved and Haineko absolutely adored as well. "Ishida-kun, what about this one?" she asked, presenting the material to him.

"Ah, pure silk, a lovely shade of pink, and the softest hand I've seen in silk in ages. I'd say it's a wonderful choice, Rangiku-san," Ishida commented. After his literature professor held class late, he spent twenty minutes apologizing for missing his own deadline to meet with the remainder of the group. Mostly they picked on him for entertainment. Only Matsumoto seemed to be the slightest put out, and he chalked that up to eagerness.

"What do you think, Toshiro?" Matsumoto draped a length of the fabric around Hitsugaya's neck, forcing him to feel the texture. If she'd not forcefully dragged him into the store, he'd have stayed put outside in the food court of the mall. With the _rest_ of the males. Being his still unhappy self, thanks be to his zanpakuto. Granted, he'd cheered up some as the morning wore on, but being stuck with an indecisive woman and her 'helpful' bridesmaids in the middle of a fabric store wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

He forced himself to look at the material she was attempting to choke him with and consider it. It did feel soft, and it was shiny, and pink. It suited her well, he thought. "It suits you," he offered, trying to force himself to smile a small bit. She excitedly threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly and kissing his lips. He finally eased his scowling and decided to not let some stupid rumor, and some uneasy feelings, from the zanpakutos get to him. Not today.

Matsumoto, Ishida, Inoue, Rukia, and Ise proceeded, a bit unwillingly on Ise's part, to pick out the fabric for the bridesmaid dresses. "Rukia-san, your little girl will have been born by then, won't she?" Ise inquired.

Rukia nodded, smiling happily, "Yes. She's due on the 22 of September. So, she'll be a little over a month old, and I can leave her with Isshin or Nii-sama for the wedding. I can't be fitted for the dress until then, though." Rukia sighed, frowning slightly.

"Oh well. We can wait 'til then. Right Ishida-kun?" Matsumoto declared. Ishida consented with a nod. Hitsugaya, growing impatient and not caring if it was his wedding or not, crossed his arms and tapped a foot on the floor. "Ishida-kun, can you decide how much of everything we need? I'll be back in just a few moments to pay," Matsumoto stated as she grabbed Hitsugaya by the arm, forcing him out the door of the shop behind her.

Not knowing what she could be planning, but knowing it wasn't good, Hitsugaya immediately tried to explain himself, hoping to stay in her good graces. "We didn't have to come out here. I wasn't trying to rush you, that place just makes me nervous."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes amusedly and hugged him from behind. "I know," she spoke softly in his ear, "thank you for sticking with us this long. I don't know why Ishida-kun is the only one who seems to be unperturbed by this kind of shop, but you're not alone. Ichigo almost shunpoed away. In fact, he may have left Kon here with his body, I'm not sure. I think Ukitake-san and Shun-kun don't mind much, but they've got a couple millennia on the rest of you lot. But, we get to make our gift registries next!" Hitsugaya winced as she increased the level of her voice, still talking in his ear.

Ise was sent to fetch them a few minutes later, only to find them lip-locked outside the shop, a few boys and young men in their teens or so wolf-whistling and cheering 'the shrimp with the babe' on, whilst the girls of about the same age 'oohed' and 'ahed' over the scene. Ise rolled her eyes as she pried Matsumoto away from her entertainment. "Rangiku-san, you're needed inside. You'll have plenty of time for that later," she scolded playfully. Contrary to popular belief, Ise, too, believed in 'no time like the present,' but in good consciousness could rarely allow it. She swore her duty to Soul Society before she'd sworn her love to her taicho, and first come, first serve.

Matsumoto unwillingly removed herself from Hitsugaya's grip, leaving him flushed and considerably happier. As she and Ise retreated into the shop, he found the other men and took a seat at a table with them. Kyoraku and Ukitake congratulated him on a job well-done, and Abarai and Ichigo jokingly patted his back. He blushed a little more, but grinned nonetheless.

Kyoraku leaned to whisper to Ukitake, nearly losing his balance and falling from his chair in the process, giving the others a good laugh. "I think she's finally gotten him to loosen up some. Just a month ago he'd have probably thrown a fit, eh, Juu-kun?" Ukitake nodded and added his own two-yen.

"She truly is a miracle worker. Soifon says Matsumoto was her, ehem, instructor of sorts for everything she knows," Ukitake's ears turned pink, but no one aside form Kyoraku seemed to know.

Kyoraku wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, pulling out a sake bottle from a pocket in the jeans he wore. "Here's to Juu-kun and his love, and their joining the Honestly-Dishonest club!" he cheered, taking a swig of the sake and passing it to Ukitake, who did the same. "Want a shot, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Apparently, he hadn't loosened up that much, as Hitsugaya immediately refused the sake. Abarai and Ichigo, when offered, happily accepted.

oOoOo

After trying not to let the gift registries get too out of hand (how many of the shinigami were going to be shopping in the Living World, anyway?), the group ate lunch at a small restaurant in the food court of the mall. Hitsugaya treated Ishida (and Matsumoto, of course) for his help with the wedding arrangements. To think that just a couple of years prior Ishida would have had absolutely nothing to do with such a large group of shinigami, much less this sort of near-intimate contact with them.

Rukia, Ichigo, Inoue, and Ishida went their own ways after the meal, as the time neared four of the afternoon. Having two of her drinking buddies nearby, and intent on staying for the evening, Matsumoto declared that they should all go out and sample the human liquors. They had a larger variety of drinks in the living world than Soul Society could imagine. Ise glared half-heartedly at her friend's mention of alcohol as Kyoraku nearly leapt from his seat with joy.

"Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about alcohol?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow at the woman and her companions.

"Of course!" she replied, chipper as ever. "We can't go out until around seven; we need to have dinner, and I have to get dressed, and get you ready. And I'm sure everyone else needs to get ready, as well. Even you, Nanao. No wiggling out this time for you, either."

"Get me ready? Who said I was going?" Hitsugaya fumed.

"You did, remember? You told me last month that the next time I went out you were going with me. And since Ikkaku isn't here to beat off all the men for your sake, you have to go. And you can't use work as an excuse, as you don't have any."

Hitsugaya immediately dropped his protests and consented to go. His jealousy would finally have an outlet, and would those bastards be surprised who was with her tonight. "Too bad I can't freeze them here," he mumbled under his breath. Matsumoto just smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"But, Rangiku, can he get into th' bars here? I mean, they let 'im in every time he comes to walk you home in Seireitei, but he looks kinda young to be going out here, don' he?" Abarai asked, seeing a problem arise.

"Sure he can. See?" Matsumoto pulled something small from the purse she carried and presented it to the group. It was a square card, bearing a picture of Hitsugaya with information about him listed. Including a false birth date. Hitsugaya felt a small hint of satisfaction at this. "I had Urahara-san make it for me. He even made the rest of us one. Here." She presented the others with their IDs as well, and even Ise admired the attention to detail her friend had exhibited.

"What about Orihime-san and Ishida-san?" Ukitake spoke up.

Matsumoto again had an answer. "They already have their own. They're not quite of legal age, but Urahara made them one anyway. I don't think they'll be going with us tonight, regardless. Orihime wanted to spend some 'quality time' with her beau before he heads home for the week, and Ishida-kun had a study session or something to attend."

* * *

At six-thirty, Hitsugaya stood in front of a mirror, fixing his tie. It seemed a lot of work to prepare for an excursion to a bar in the living world, but Matsumoto swore time and again that things worked differently here than in Seireitei. Apparently, normal street clothes could get you kicked out of a bar, assuming you managed to get in wearing them. And since going in his taicho's clothes would be pointless, he was stuck in black slacks, nice shoes included, and a crisp, white shirt. With a blasted tie that he just couldn't seem to get right.

He decided to forsake the tie and opted for the necklace Matsumoto gifted him for Valentine's. He normally did wear it, but the transition from his shinigami form to his gigai made things a bit difficult. He fastened the clasp just as Matsumoto stepped in the door of their room, dressed in one of her many dresses, cut to show off all the right details of her figure, looking for her shoes. She crouched down, skirt riding up her thighs a bit as she tossed a few pairs of shoes to the side. Hitsugaya stood rooted to his spot, looking lecherously at Matsumoto. He felt his face flush with embarrassment when she turned to him and flashed him a knowing, cat-like grin.

Without speaking to him, she retrieved the desired shoes and headed out to the living room, where Ise waited for her. _'Well, that was smooth,'_ Hyourinmaru commented dryly, snickering. Hitsugaya ignored the dragon and started to grab his own shoes and head for the door. As he turned, however, he ran right into Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"Looks like tonight might be your lucky night, eh, Hitsugaya-kun?" Kyoraku asked, elbowing Hitsugaya in a friendly manner.

"Wha-? I don't kno-," Hitsugaya stuttered, as understanding hit. He turned cross, his good mood from the day earlier all but disappeared. "And this is your business why?" he spat.

"Ah, come now, Hitsugaya-kun. We're just a couple of old hats trying to help our young protégé out. Can't be held responsible for the one we've taken under our wing not being satisfactory to his lover. Especially when she placed you so trustingly in our care," Ukitake teased, grinning and enjoying the torture he and his friend were so obviously putting the younger man through. As predicted, the comment served to anger Hitsugaya more.

"She left me to be humiliated by the two of you again?" he fumed, glaring coldly at both the older men. Kyoraku grinned foolishly, nodding just as eagerly as his friend. The temperature of the entire flat dropped some fifteen degrees centigrade as a cry (that Ichigo and Rukia, on the other side of town, could hear) rang out.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

Matsumoto turned a fearful look to Ise, who returned it, albeit looking suspiciously at the other woman. "I swear, Nanao, I didn't do anything this time." Abarai took up a defensive stance in front of the women, preparing for the inevitable.

oOoOo

The small group, which now included Soifon, stopped at a quaint little restaurant before heading to the bar itself. When seated, Hitsugaya made certain to place himself between Matsumoto and Ise. He wanted as much distance as possible from the other men. He'd have sat between Soifon and Matsumoto, since Soifon offered more protection, being on roughly the same level as the other taichos, but she made sure to place herself between the men in question.

Kyoraku and Ukitake kept smirking, finally earning a smack from Ise's fan for them both as well as a cold shoulder from Soifon. Abarai laughed and Hitsugaya smirked inwardly. It was nice to have so many women on your side like this.

Matsumoto and Kyoraku refrained from any alcohol intake at the restaurant, as did the others. The others of their group refusing alcohol just wasn't significant.

oOoOo

Matsumoto was thrilled when she and Hitsugaya stepped through the doors of the bar. She could see the different types of alcohol in the bottles lined up along the wall. Taking charge, she and Kyoraku drug their respective significant others to the bar almost immediately.

"What'll it be for the misses?" the barkeep asked, looking to Matsumoto and Ise in turn.

"What would you recommend?" Matsumoto asked flirtatiously. A sure way to get the best drink of the house and the best price.

The barkeep nodded, explaining his recommended drink, then proceeded to mix two at Matsumoto's request. Ise looked warily to her friend, wondering if the alcohol could be trusted. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and Kyoraku laughed at the situation. Ukitake and Soifon approached; Soifon took a sip from Ise's drink and tried her best to charm the barkeep as she requested one as well. Her efforts paid off. She received a better response than Matsumoto. Matsumoto looked the tiniest bit miffed and indignant about it all.

The group retreated to a table in the corner, all but Hitsugaya, including a still unsure Ise, equipped with a drink.

"Come on, Toshiro. You have to try one. Anything. Maybe something fruity? I'm sure we can find something watermelon flavored. I can ask the bartender for a recommendation," Matsumoto pleaded her cause with Hitsugaya.

After another half hour of her pleading and begging, and that pout that could melt Hitsugaya's heart, not to mention the coaxing from Hyourinmaru because of, Hitsugaya finally gave up and told her, "Just bring me the damn thing already." She, of course, complied and returned only moments later with a watermelon flavored daiquiri.

After the first few cautious sips, Hitsugaya decided it wouldn't kill him and allowed himself to enjoy the taste of the daiquiri. The alcohol wasn't too strong, and he barely felt the aftertaste of it. Two drinks later and he let Matsumoto drag him to the dance floor.

"Come on, Toshiro, let's dance," she demanded. "Nanao and Shun-kun are already out there. Can't let them have all the attention."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and refused. Then she kissed him, reminding him that she'd be forced to find someone else to dance with, and since her normal rowdy bunch wasn't around… That's when he agreed. "No one, I tell you, _no one_," he muttered to Hyourinmaru, "is going to lay their filthy hands on _my_ woman."

After a few dances, luckily slower paced and not the new 'bump and grind' that was so popular, the effects of the alcohol began to wear off a bit, and Hitsugaya demanded to sit. Some few minutes later, he excuse himself to the washroom.

A table of young men across the room from Matsumoto noticed the absence of the young taicho. Two of their group braved the odds (which they didn't know were so obviously stacked against them) and approached her as Soifon returned, leaving the others on the dance floor or at the bar.

"Why, hello gorgeous," the first of the men declared. He was dressed nicely, in slacks and a blue shirt, and was clean-shaven with the typical dark hair for the area. And obviously intoxicated enough to act stupidly. "Did it hurt when you fell out of Heaven?"

'_At least Toshiro isn't this horribly tacky. And, yes, dammit, we_ did _fall from Heaven. Not that it's any of your business,'_ Haineko growled to Matsumoto. _'Tell him to go away.'_

Matsumoto responded with a kind smile, refusing, "I thank you for the compliment, but Toshiro should be coming back soon, and he'll be unhappy to find you here."

"Ah, come on, Babe. We can show you and her both a hell of a better time than that shrimp and that old man. Whadya say? How 'bout a dance?" the second male, dressed similar to the first and with the same features, begged. Matsumoto thought they must have been related.

"That 'Old Man' could kick your ass before you could name the next song, and the 'Shrimp' can do it even quicker," Soifon warned, offended by the comment made toward Ukitake.

"We're not scared," the first fellow stated, puffing himself up confidently. "Let us take you ladies home and show you how a real man pleases a woman."

Deciding that only harshly turning the fools down would get them to leave, Matsumoto fixed the men with a hard glare, Soifon doing the same. "We're really not interested," the ladies declared in unison.

"I think our men have a few years experience on you, anyway," Soifon continued.

"Come on. Seriously, we just want to buy you two lovely ladies a drink," the second man pled.

A sudden chill filled the air, and Hitsugaya and Ukitake walked up to their table. "I believe the ladies said they weren't interested," Hitsugaya stated, glaring fiercely at the two intruders.

"And in saying so, you should be respectful of their wishes," Ukitake agreed.

"Oh, the old geezer and the shrimp finally showed, huh?" one of the men asked.

Matsumoto knew the look in Hitsugaya's eyes well. It meant that, had he been in his shinigami form, there was about to be a set of lawn ornaments looking curiously like ice sculptures of men. Ukitake's look matched Hitsugaya's. And in their current forms, even without the aide of their zanpakuto, their right and left hooks bore quite the amount of pent up force.

"I've got twenty-five hundred yen that says Hitsugaya takes his out first," Kyoraku declared, Ise and Abarai decided to have some fun and take bets.

"I'll put the twenty-five hundred yen on Ukitake. Experience, man," Abarai decided.

Ise just smiled. Matsumoto called across the room, "I'll wager Toshiro gets his and finishes Ukitake-san's."

"I'm with Rangiku," Ise agreed.

oOoOo

Matsumoto, Soifon, and Ise walked from the bar counting out their money, dividing it evenly between them. Since Soifon was picked on as well, they decided to split it three ways. Kyoraku would have won, as Hitsugaya did take out his target first, but Ukitake was caught with a coughing fit from the physical exertion and Hitsugaya finished his, as well, leaving Ise and Matsumoto victorious.

"At least it was entertaining," the women agreed. Kyoraku and Abarai nodded in agreement.

"Maybe for you. God, I'm sore all over now," Hitsugaya complained.

"I'd be happy to ease some of that tension," Matsumoto spoke softly in his ear, making his ears pink up. "I can think of something... A good shoulder rub would do you nicely."

* * *

When their company bade them goodnight, Hitsugaya sunk into a hot bath and enjoyed Matsumoto's fingers dancing over his back as he fell asleep.

"So, Haineko, you wanted to tell me something?" Matsumoto grinned.

Haineko relayed the story from Hyourinmaru just as he told it, and Matsumoto exhaled a deep sigh of relief. _You don't know how glad I am to hear that. I was beginning to think he'd hold out on me even after we're married, _Matsumoto told her ash cat.

'_Hyourinmaru was quite relieved himself. And he assures me, every time I even approach the subject, that he is developed.'_

_The rumors amongst the zanpakuto are worse than those circulating Seireitei. What's the deal with the harshness?_

'_Simple, Hyourinmaru's master has never been younger than mine,' _the ash cat smirked, causing Matsumoto a moment of concern.

_Well, that does explain a lot,_ Matsumoto mused just before drifting off and joining Hitsugaya in sleep.


	15. Cat Fights

_**A/N:** I said I was going to use the "Reload" scene in one of the last two chapters, but I think it fits better here. Anyway, I hope this is up to par. I've had a difficult time with this, and I think I'm developing ADD or ADHD. Seriously. But, I do think I managed to make it turn out okay._

_I posted this chapter just because I want my readers to know that I am working on things, I promise. I've got the next few chapters planned, I'm just having issues with getting those ideas written down. I'll try to have chapter 16 out by the end of the week. In case you're interested, they're being sent to the living world with Yachiru, and slumber parties, beach trips, and dress-up are in store for our favorite couple! _

_Also, tell me if anyone wants to see lemons/limes (as a side story, so I don't have to change the rating). Because, well, Hitsugaya can't hold out forever. And when Yachiru has a friend's slumber party to go to, wouldn't that be an opportune time for a little, erm, adult fun? _

_Let me know your ideas, and enjoy this chapter!  
-Rachel Noelle_

* * *

**Cat Fights**

The remainder of their break in the living world in June passed smoothly enough. Even their return to Seireitei was not as chaotic as they expected. Maybe Kyoraku and Ukitake could keep their mouths shut after all. So, Hitsugaya figured, when, on an unusually rainy day in July, the rumors and all caught up to him, he should have seen it coming.

"_Are you serious? You mean he refuses to sleep with her unless they're in the living world?"_

"_Well, I heard that it's because she doesn't want to sleep with him cause he's too short, if ya know what I mean."_

"_Oh, yeah? Someone told me that a friend told them that another friend heard that they've had 'private parties' with Kyoraku taicho and Ise fukutaicho, and even Ukitake soutaicho and Soifon taicho." _

"_Private parties? What's so special about that?"_

"_Obviously they're using that as an excuse for an orgy or something."_

Hitsugaya actually took a moment of his busy schedule to stop and bang his head lightly against a wall in the covered corridor of the fifth division. Maybe if they were remotely close to true, the rumors wouldn't be so bad. And where the hell did they get their information from anyway? He stepped up behind the small group of shinigami and cleared his throat loudly, calling attention to himself.

Each of the four turned to face him and froze in shock. The two women had the decency to look embarrassed about being caught.

"I understand that there will forever be speculation and rumors, no matter how untrue or _utterly stupid_," Hitsugaya began, "but you would be doing yourselves a favor to start spreading things that might be a little more likely, don't you agree?" he looked each of the shinigami in the eyes, glaring furiously. Hyourinmaru yowled with laughter inside his head.

"Our sincerest apologies, Hitsugaya taicho," one of the two men declared, bowing low and casting his eyes downward. "I was telling my friends here just moments ago that they should refrain from speaking such things."

"Is that so?" Hitsugaya raised a skeptical brow, "That certainly explains why you were the person declaring that Rangiku and I prefer – what was the term? – oh, yes, 'private parties' with Kyoraku taicho and Ise fukutaicho, as well as, didn't you say, Ukitake soutaicho and Soifon taicho?"

The man flushed in shame and begged forgiveness. Hitsugaya placed a hand on Hyourinmaru's hilt, unsheathing the sword ever so slightly. "I suggest you find some other topic of conversation to speak on presently and in the future. Otherwise, I will not hesitate to use Hyourinmaru."

With Hitsugaya's threat the group of shinigami scattered more quickly than the blades of Senbonzakura. He would be forced to speak to Abarai again, this time about his subordinates. If he wasn't dating Hinamori, who'd never forgive him, Hitsugaya would just kill Abarai and make a display of him. Too bad that was also illegal.

oOoOo

"Oh, Ichigo, help it out! The poor thing's lucky it hasn't drowned," Rukia cried, tugging on Ichigo's sleeve and pointing to a shallow grate in the road. Ichigo sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this battle. Rukia may be ruthless in her treatment of him sometimes, but she had such a soft spot for helpless animals that she wouldn't hesitate to beat Ichigo to a bloody pulp if he didn't help it out.

He tried anyway. "Rukia, you know we can't keep it. Only officers tenth seat and above are allowed to have pets," Ichigo explained to his suddenly very tearful wife.

Rukia sniffled a few times, answering, "I know. We'll just have to find someone to take care of him. But, Ichigo, we have to help. I can't just walk away from the poor thing. It is just a baby, after all."

"Alright, as long as you know we can't keep it. We'll have to find a home for it straightway." Ichigo bent down, and using a small burst of reiatsu, which he'd finally learned to manifest this way, forced a larger space between the grates. After the kitten finally regarded Ichigo with some trust, he was able to pluck the wet, dirty animal from the drain and handed it to Rukia. She beamed up at him and he rolled his eyes teasingly.

"You know, if we find him a home quickly enough, there's still time for a break for extra-curricular activities before the lunch hour is up," Rukia stated slyly, putting a bit of emphasis on 'extra-curricular' and looking hungrily to Ichigo. Despite it all, everything he'd been through with the woman, Ichigo blushed.

"The things I do for love," Ichigo mumbled as he and Rukia set out on their way to find the tiny animal a new home.

Rukia scoffed lightly, "Ha, more like the things you do for sex."

A pause, and then a cry of, "Hey, that's not true!"

oOoOo

Hitsugaya knew something bad, if not terrible would happen today. And the rumors were only the beginning.

* * *

Matsumoto begrudgingly got up from her spot on the sofa to answer the rapid knocking on the office door. She'd been having such a nice daydream, too. However, her unhappy mood turned quickly to elated when she opened the door and Rukia presented her a kitten.

"Rangiku-chan, she needs a home. And, since we aren't allowed to keep her, I thought who could be better to care for her than the wielder of Haineko? Seeing as, technically, they are both cats," Rukia explained, eyes pleading, when Matsumoto inquired just why she was giving her a kitten.

"That works for me," Matsumoto chirped happily.

"Are you sure it's okay with Hitsugaya-kun?" Rukia asked nervously.

Ichigo, feeling a tiny bit left out, chimed in, "It'll be something else they can add to their kid-raising training. It'll be a lot like taking care of a kid, after all."

"It will! At least this should be much easier. And you're just too cute," she told the kitten, "But, are you a he or a she?"

"It's a girl. All the babies are girls…" Ichigo whined.

"Ah, I wonder if Haineko will let me share her name? You certainly do look a lot like her, all sweet and grey and soft. Except she's bigger than you, by a lot," Matsumoto carried on over the kitten.

"You're absolutely sure Hitsugaya-kun won't kill us for this?" Rukia asked again.

"It's my office, too. And my home, sort of. So, who cares?" she laughingly assured Rukia.

Rukia and Ichigo took their leave, for their extra-curricular activities, of course, and exactly six minutes and thirty-seven seconds later Hitsugaya walked in the door. And exactly four seconds after that, he walked up to his desk to find a kitten sleeping in his chair.

"Matsumoto!" he cried out in frustration. Just what he needed, an animal to add to his already horrible day. And it was dirty, and now so was his seat. "What is this?" he pointed to the kitten.

"It's a kitten, Toshiro. Surely you knew that?" Matsumoto replied, appearing in the door of the kitchen with a saucer of milk.

"I know that, Rangiku," Hitsugaya tried to control his temper, "I mean, what is it doing here?"

"Rukia and Ichigo found it, and since they can't have pets, Rukia asked me to take care of her. Haineko likes her, and even agreed to share her name. I decided to call her Futsuka(1), though, so I don't have to explain which one I'm talking to."

Hitsugaya put a hand over his eyes, wondering why life couldn't let him have just one peaceful day. Not even finding the strength to argue, and knowing he'd lose anyway, he just gave up early in the game. "Fine. Just get her cleaned up. She's getting my chair dirty."

"Oh, but Toshiro, she like's daddy's chair," Matsumoto pouted, Hitsugaya felt ready to cry. His day just could not get any worse, could it?

"Ran, please. At least clean her up. She's getting everything dirty," Hitsugaya pleaded with Matsumoto, who set the milk dish on the floor, scooped the kitten from Hitsugaya's chair and placed her by the dish, and then clutched onto Hitsugaya in a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Toshiro. I'll get her cleaned up and all as soon as she's been fed. Poor thing's nearly starved to death. Come with me to take her to Unohana?" Matsumoto asked, releasing a half-heartedly struggling Hitsugaya from her grip.

"Sure. But, why Unohana?" a confused Hitsugaya agreed.

"Well, I'm just guessing, but since she's a doctor, she's bound to know something about animals, too, isn't she? And, I don't want to make Komamura think I'm just, you know, stereotyping him," biting her lip, Matsumoto took on a shy, almost embarrassed appearance.

Hitsugaya actually chuckled at the scene before him. It was such a rare occasion to see Matsumoto embarrassed, much less shy, that he simply couldn't help himself. "That sounds like a feasible explanation to me."

"Great, let's go see Unohana!" with that, Hitsugaya found himself being drug out the door before he could protest, a dirty kitten hastily thrown into his grasp.

oOoOo

One visit to Unohana later, in which she referred Matsumoto to Komamura, who seemed to be pleased and incredibly knowledgeable about cats, the kitten was cleaned, fed, and happily purring in Matsumoto's lap. Matsumoto drifted off to sleep, being very comfortable in her spot on the sofa, the stroking of her new kitty lulling her to unconsciousness. The kitten, however, noticing the unconscious state of her human companion, decided she would like to play and leapt gracefully from Matsumoto to the floor.

Hitsugaya twitched an eyebrow, squinting his eyes at the cat. Not knowing that if you dislike felines you should never squint, as that is a sign of companionship and affection, he grew increasingly irritated as she squinted back and sauntered up to him(2). She mewed at his feet for a few moments, begging for attention and play. When he ignored her, she proceeded to use his leg as a ladder, digging her tiny, sharp claws into his flesh as she quickly scaled her way to his lap.

Hitsugaya let out a sharp yelp of pain and tried vainly to shake her off. He glowered, his cold stare enough to freeze any one of his subordinates (excepting Matsumoto) in place, when she finally landed in his lap. She settled herself quickly, purring softly and kneading her paws in the flesh of his legs. Hitsugaya gave another yelp, effectively waking Matsumoto from her nap.

Matsumoto sat up quickly, looking about for the cause of the commotion and mumbling something about not remembering where she left Haineko.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya called, trying to gain her attention and focus.

"I know I left Haineko beside my desk, and Futsuka was on my lap, asleep, and then…"

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya tried again. Still no good. Then, "Silence yourself, that is an order!" After another three seconds Matsumoto finally settled down and focused on the situation.

"Ah, Toshiro!" Matsumoto cooed. Hitsugaya looked pissed at being referred to so informally in his already unhappy state. Matsumoto, feeling she held every right to call him however she saw fit, ignored this. Of course. "Toshiro, she likes you! See, she's already decided she wants to be your friend," she turned to the kitten, "Yes! She likes her new daddy, doesn't she?"

To say Hitsugaya looked terrified would be an understatement. The prospect of actual children still unnerved him to some degree, and being referred to as anyone's (or in this case anything's) father-figure just pushed that notion over the top.

Matsumoto mistook his fear for anger and grew a bit angry herself. "Fine," she huffed, scooping the kitten up in her arms, "I'll take her out. I'm sorry she bothered you, _Taicho_, I'll be sure to not let her do it again." With that Matsumoto stormed from the office, still seething.

"Wait, Ran, that's not-" Hitsugaya called after her, but she either refused to listen or didn't hear. Hitsugaya's only thought was, _I'm fucked, aren't I? _To which Hyourinmaru agreed with a hearty snicker.

* * *

Matsumoto knew Hitsugaya could be harsh like that, she even knew that he likely didn't mean it, and he was just pissed to have a cat digging her claws into his legs. She knew that didn't exactly feel good, either. But, she also knew that he had no reason to be quite so mean about it. And to cap it all, he'd gotten even further upset when she called him Toshiro. For heaven's sake, they were going to be married. She _thought_ she had a right to call him that.

If he decided he wanted to see her again for at least a few days, he'd better be prepared to do some begging and a hell of a lot of apologizing. Of course, her own hormones this time of the month weren't helping things.

Matsumoto made her way, Futsuka clutching tightly to her shoulder, languidly walking toward the eighth division. Kyoraku could always be counted on to have a drink ready whenever she had a problem, and Ise always provided good company. It had been nearly a week since she'd left Hitsugaya's side long enough to visit her friends and she felt that, in light of recent events, there was indeed no time like the present.

"Nanao, Shun-kun!" Matsumoto called out as she approached the eighth's office door. Not receiving a response, she let herself in, taking the unlocked door and no response as anything but a warning. She squealed in delight when she walked in and almost caused poor Futsuka to fall from her shoulder in her excitement.

Ise sat up sharply, freezing in her spot and blushing madly, while Kyoraku blushed a bit himself but laughed it off. "Nanao, I never knew you were brave enough to let Shun-kun do that in the office! Oh, I am one proud nee-chan, now!" Matsumoto cooed, talking, of course, about finding the others lip-locked on the sofa, a very masculine hand slid beneath a very feminine top, and she would bet her life that she heard Ise making those sounds.

Ise was indignantly spluttering, vainly trying to salvage her dignity. She settled for the less draining, "Rangiku!"

"Yare, Nanao-chan, I'd bet it's nothing she hasn't been guilty of herself," Kyoraku commented, making Matsumoto blush a bit herself, "Besides, if I ever happen across my young protégé in such a position, I intend to commend him on a job well done." He laughed but stopped abruptly when Matsumoto's face turned to a frown. "Yare, my dear Ran-chan, whatever could be wrong? Will Hitsugaya-kun still not please you properly?"

Matsumoto sulked as she took a seat beside the still entwined couple on the sofa. "Hardly, but that has nothing to do with it."

Ise smiled, bemusement showing on her face. Though horribly mean, and something she would never think to say aloud, some small part of her was glad to have someone experience her usual frustrations, consisting primarily of an uncooperative taicho. She forced the thought from her head, and tried to comfort her friend. She ought to repay the favor. "Rangiku, what's wrong? And where did you find a kitten?"

"Rukia and Ichigo brought Futsuka to me, and now _Taicho_," she said Hitsugaya's title with the same vehemence she used earlier, "is mad at me, because she dug her claws into his lap before she fell asleep." Ise and Kyoraku shared a knowing look, realizing that from years of experience Matsumoto only referred to Hitsugaya in such a manner when she was _very_ upset.

"Rangiku-san, I'm sure he didn't mean anything. He's been especially busy of late, all of us have, what with the special reports and everything for inventory, and the new graduates coming from the academy. Perhaps he's just been under so much stress he just snapped," Kyoraku reasoned.

"Well, he didn't have to get so upset over it. I didn't realize he hated animals so much. If he would have ever said something, I would have sent Rukia on to Kiyone or someone…" Matsumoto returned to sulking, crossing her arms whilst Futsuka made herself comfortable in Ise's lap. Futsuka obviously enjoyed being scratched behind her ears. "If that wasn't enough, he got upset when I called him Toshiro."

"Would you like a drink to calm your nerves, Ran-chan?" Kyoraku offered. For once Ise did not object to their drinking, and even accepted a small sip of Kyoraku's drink.

It was not long before another problem arose. Ise suddenly began sneezing, her eyes watering and nose running slightly. "Oh, no. I think I'm allergic to your kitty, Rangiku," she deduced. She handed the kitten back to Matsumoto and quickly exited to wash her face and hands. When she returned, her allergies under control, Kyoraku and Matsumoto teased her lightly. Ise scowled in her defense, but did not protest much as it brought Matsumoto back into a happier mood.

As the afternoon settled into evening, Matsumoto stood, stretching. "Nanao, will you stay with me tonight? I promise to lock Futsuka up in the bathroom or somewhere," Matsumoto pleaded her case.

Both women laughing at the unhappy look on Kyoraku's face, Ise agreed and they set out for Hitsugaya's flat. Matsumoto needed to gather her things before he made it home.

* * *

When Hitsugaya walked in the door of his apartment, he noticed a few things amiss. Not that he hadn't expected it, but it still made his bad mood worse. Matsumoto had obviously come and gone, not long before, and taken her pillows and most of the clothing she had there. As he settled into the bath, trying to think of how to get out of this situation, he even noticed most of her toiletries missing. Judging by the state of things, she would be gone for at least a few days if he didn't do something.

_Where in Seireitei do I even begin?_ Hitsugaya asked, hoping for an answer from Hyourinmaru.

He sighed in short-lived relief when the zanpakuto answered. _'I have no idea, Master. What do humans normally do?'_

_Flowers and dinner, maybe?_ Hitsugaya thought, not really sure what direction to take on this. _What do you do?_

'_I don't piss off my girlfriend, that's what I do. But, I have good news, Toshiro,'_ Hyourinmaru chimed a few minutes later, _'Haineko has agreed to help us, on account that this is your first offence of such degree, and she finds you quite favorable over Rangiku's other prospects. I shall return in a moment, with her advice.' _

Hitsugaya soaked in the tub, mind wandering and stumbling across a past conversation with his zanpakuto. Could Hyourinmaru see his body as it was now, naked in the tub? And, even if Unohana (thanks to those damned physicals) and Hyourinmaru both assured him he was… developed, what would Matsumoto think when she saw him? Just thinking on this made him blush, and when Hyourinmaru announced his presence, the dragon had a great laugh at Hitsugaya's expense.

When the dragon calmed down, and Hitsugaya's blush fully receded, Hyourinmaru began dispensing Haineko's advice.

'_Well, Toshiro, she says to think about something, maybe like a gift. Then, basically, just to apologize for whatever you've done,' _Hyourinmaru left off, quite unhappy with the conclusion.

_But, what did I do, exactly, Hyourinmaru?_ Hitsugaya asked, terror setting in.

'_I have no idea. But, Haineko also said to not expect her back in your home until she is finished being angry. That should only take a couple of days, but may last for a couple of weeks. Haineko also suggests you hurry and speak with Rangiku,'_ Hyourinmaru laughed a bit as he finished his lesson, _'Apparently Haineko does not enjoy living with her unhappy wielder.'_

Hitsugaya smiled ruefully, still pondering what to do next. Maybe he should ask Ichigo for advice? He seemed to always be in trouble with Rukia.

* * *

Matsumoto and Ise retired for the evening, acting like the teenagers they still, in many regards, were. Meaning that after they were dressed for bed, Matsumoto launched a pillow at Ise, and the pillow fight began. Just as Matsumoto was about to swing the winning blow, Ise found an opening and started the tickle war. When the two women rid themselves of their desire to play silly sleepover games, almost completely, Matsumoto decided a game of Truth or Dare was in order.

What began as Truth or Dare turned into mostly just a game of Truth, with Nanao being the prime target. Matsumoto discovered many unknowns about her friend, from the way Kyoraku insisted the bathroom toiletries be organized to how often her favorite friends had been walked in on while kissing (or more) on the job.

"There was once that Juushiro-san walked into the office. He actually tried to turn around and walk out; thought we didn't notice. We weren't really doing anything, just kissing," said a pink-faced Ise, "But he had the decency to act embarrassed, unlike you." Ise scolded her friend lightly, laughing. "I honestly try to stop him when we're at the office, but I just can't, especially when he does that thing with his tongue right here," Ise, pink still tingeing her features, pointed to a spot behind her ear.

Matsumoto had the time of her life finding embarrassing details about her best friend, even Matsumoto didn't have that many stories to tell yet. As long as it was fairly tidy and in the appropriate room, Hitsugaya really didn't care the order it was in. Surprisingly enough. Really, that had been the only demand he had when she moved in. She was even allowed free reign to decorate as she saw fit, as long as she didn't go overboard with anything.

The two ladies drifted off to sleep around midnight, finally talking themselves into slumber.

* * *

Hitsugaya did not sleep well that night. He missed the ever-present Matsumoto. It seemed years since she last stayed in her own rooms, and quite frankly, he did not like it. So, when he only managed a few hours of restless sleep that night, and gave up trying around four of the morning, he had more than enough time to make himself presentable and brood over what he would do to make it up to her. He didn't quite find it fair. Of all the times he had been angry with her, he never stormed out of the room, silently threatening not to return.

He knew it involved the kitten, but for the life of him did not know how.

He set out as soon as the shops started opening, and, using Matsumoto's previous work ethics as a model, figured that he had at least a few hours before she'd show in the office. If she showed.

oOoOo

Ise finally convinced Matsumoto to show up for work around eleven. They decided to ask Kiyone to watch the kitten for at least the next day or two, seeing as it was causing such a conflict with Matsumoto's love life. Naturally, Ise and Matsumoto were both incredibly surprised to see that Hitsugaya was missing from the office when they walked in. Grimacing as she got a good look at all the paperwork already piled up because of the apparent absence of her taicho, Matsumoto decided to sit down and actually work for a bit. She wanted to get her work done so that she could leave early and spend the evening with Ise and Kyoraku. Maybe tomorrow she'd feel like talking to Hitsugaya.

"Nanao," Matsumoto began, biting her lip, "Would you help me for a bit?" Matsumoto looked nervous and embarrassed at asking her friend for help with the paperwork, but she really did want to get it finished quickly, and even if Hitsugaya did show, there was so much that he'd be there until very late finishing. Angry or not, Matsumoto still worried when he stayed too late at the office, especially working on paperwork.

Ise chuckled softly, shaking her head amusedly. "I suppose so. But, are you sure you aren't sick? I mean, you're actually willing to do the paperwork for once?" Ise asked in disbelief.

"Oh, shut up," Matsumoto replied, feigning hurt, "I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. And I'm still worried about his health, you know? Paperwork, especially in this quantity, isn't good for him."

A few more playful banters later and the two women sat together on the sofa, going over the first half of the completed work.

"You know what, Nanao? Having someone to chat with makes this a lot less dull and boring. We should do this more often," Matsumoto stated, interrupting a moment of silence. Ise contemplated the idea and actually agreed.

"It is. But don't you talk with Hitsugaya taicho? I mean, I talk with Shunsui when he's around," Ise mused.

"I do, usually. Except I do most of the talking. It's so hard to get him to loosen up sometimes. But, still, it's nice to have another woman to share my conversation with. 'Specially when she can relate to this time of the month," Matsumoto said, laughing as Ise's cheeks and ears pinked slightly.

Moments later, a slightly blushing Hitsugaya, who had the misfortune of overhearing the last of the conversation, arrived in the office, carrying a small, beribboned box.

"Hitsugaya taicho," Ise greeted, smiling politely. Hitsugaya nodded to her in greeting.

Matsumoto greeted him with a stiff, "Taicho," and returned to her work. Hitsugaya thought he might faint at seeing the woman willingly work, but decided not to say anything.

Hitsugaya sat himself behind his desk, and when Matsumoto continued to not say anything to him, and only converse with Ise, he decided it was 'now or never.' Nervously he cleared his throat, looking apologetically to Ise, and asked, "Um, Ise fukutaicho, may I have a moment with… Matsumoto?"

"Of course, Hitsugaya taicho," Ise responded, bowing herself out of the room. Matsumoto continued with the cold shoulder.

Hitsugaya cautiously approached his fukutaicho, not sure how to handle the situation. He decided to present his small gift first, then beg forgiveness second. Yes, he decided as well, this was so unfair there should be a law against it. "Matsumoto…"

"You can still call me Rangiku, it's not like I'm leaving you or something. Though you don't share the sentiment, you can always call me Rangiku," came the cold response.

"What do you mean I 'don't share the same sentiment'?" Hitsugaya asked, highly confused.

"Well, you got angrier yesterday when I called you Toshiro," Matsumoto shrugged, still speaking with that same tone to her voice.

"Oh… Damn. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean that. I didn't even realize," Hitsugaya's eyes begged Matsumoto to understand. She relented enough for him to finish. "Rangiku, it's not much, but I really am sorry. Here," he handed her the box, the contents rattling some as it was moved, "I didn't mean to insult you or your cat, it just didn't help that yesterday was terrible without the little demon digging her claws in my flesh. You should have heard the rumors this group of fools was talking about." He sighed in exasperation, shaking his head in disbelief.

Matsumoto eyed the box in her lap, deciding if she was finished being angry or not. Finally she decided she would take a peak at the box's contents before making up her mind. She gently pulled the ribbon off of the box and opened the lid. With one glance inside she made up her mind to not be upset about the cat issue. She was still angry with the name thing, though.

Inside the box sat two small dishes, just the right size for a kitten to have food and water in, along with a bright pink collar, equipped with bell, and a few small toys, designed for cats. She smiled happily. Hitsugaya had picked out some of the best things. Instead of flowers or something she didn't need, he showed his acceptance, however reluctant it might be, of her new companion.

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically, mouth setting into a stern line and eyes hardened. Hitsugaya nodded, silently pleading with her with his eyes. "Alright then." She still did not look entirely happy but brightened a bit, even managing another small smile.

In order to lighten the mood, Hitsugaya suggested they go out for dinner.

While out, Hyourinmaru cut into Hitsugaya's conversation, saying, _'Looks like we know who wears the pants in this relationship, eh?'_

_Shut up. Besides, it sounded to me like Haineko is the one wearing the pants in yours,_ Hitsugaya threw back to his zanpakuto.

'_We don't wear pants, Toshiro,'_ Hyourinmaru teased back, just as caustic.

_Technically, neither do we. And, if Rangiku wants to be the one 'in charge,' so be it._

'_Ooooh, so the master likes being dominated?'_

"_What_? I never said I liked being _dominated_!" Hitsugaya spoke loudly, causing a few people around their table to look at him strangely. He cradled his head in his hand, embarrassed and grimacing, "Remind me to hold conversations with my zanpakuto when I'm alone next time, please Rangiku." Matsumoto, sitting across the table from him, thought she might die from lack of oxygen thanks to laughing so hard.

oOoOo

As the work day was drawing to a close, Matsumoto stood from her napping position on the sofa, where Futsuka once again lay resting comfortably on her abdomen. She placed the kitten back on the sofa and strode over to where Hitsugaya sat, still in his chair at his desk. She pretended to think about what she was going to do next, and Hitsugaya's mouth dropped open, indignant, when she shoved a stack of papers out of the way. At least they didn't land in the floor.

Matsumoto placed herself in Hitsugaya's lap, effectively straddling him in the chair. He looked a bit fearful of her momentarily, but when she leant forward and touched their noses together, those irrational fears flew out the window.

"Toshiro," she said, capturing his mouth in a quick, firm kiss, "We've been invited to a party tonight," another kiss. "Well, sort of. I've been invited, but I'm sure Shun-kun would love to see his _little protégé_ show, since he claims to have a few more 'pointers' to give you." A third kiss, this one longer, using her tongue to sweep over his lips teasingly. "Point is, I want you to go with me," she pouted. "I promise Nanao and I won't let Shun-kun get too carried away."

Instead of responding verbally, he clutched his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her closer and initiating a fourth kiss. They played with one another, each stealing the other's breath at every opportunity, Hitsugaya very nearly willing to give in to the hints she seemed to be dropping at every second of the day. Before he had the chance, though, she pulled away, leaving a few small love marks along his collarbone. She rested in his lap a moment before she made a move to sit on his desk.

The very much now disappointed Hitsugaya was a bit surprised, however, when she crossed her arms over her stomach, and wincing in apparent pain, nearly doubled over for a few moments. She bent over so far the longest strands of her hair touched the floor. He quickly grew concerned and rushed to her side, not having the faintest idea what could be wrong. (Idly, he thought that this was probably for the best, as it served to be an excellent mood-killer.)

"Ran, are you okay?" he queried nervously, "I knew you must be sick when you didn't even try to get out of doing the paperwork. Should I take you to fourth? Or would you rather go home and lie down? You can even use my pillow. Not that you don't already, anyway, but I'll even let you drool on it if you want…" Hitsugaya continued on in this manner for a few more moments before Matsumoto chuckled softly and sat back up.

"Really, Toshiro, I'm fine. Just a small stomachache. The intensity only lasts for a few seconds, usually," she said laughingly. A look of relief half-way washed over his features.

"Are you sure? You really looked like you were in terrible pain. You're sure you don't want to rest?"

_Poor Toshiro, so much to learn… _Matsumoto thought. Haineko purred in excitement.

'_Ooh, and what is the plan for today's lesson?'_ the Ash Cat asked in return.

_You'll see, _Matsumoto told her before she abruptly stood up and walked to the bathroom door.

"Where are you going? If you're going to be sick I'll come hold your hair back for you," Hitsugaya told her, concern still showing heavily on his features.

"I have to reload, and I don't think you want to watch me, Taicho. Really," she told him, smiling in amusement. Realizing she really would be okay, he turned his look of concern into confusion.

"Reload? What are you reloading? In the washroom, no less?" he asked, feeling a bit miffed.

Matsumoto retrieved a small, cylindrical object from her robes, shrugging the slightest bit before showing it to him. It took him a moment to realize he still didn't understand the woman. He shook his head, vaguely showing this fact.

She laughed again, and decided to educate him. "Tampons," was all she said, but the dawning realization on his face would forever have a place in her mind.

As she disappeared into the washroom, she laughed, leaving a very embarrassed and very much blushing Hitsugaya to stand gaping at her back.

"Damned woman," he grumped to himself. A knock sounded at the door, and he made his way to answer it. Outside stood Ise and clinging to her a well-on-his-way-to-inebriated Kyoraku. Hitsugaya smiled, just barely, and stood to the side to grant them entrance.

"You know, Hitsugaya-kun," Kyoraku started the moment he was settled on the sofa, attempting to pull Ise down with him, "I know something you should try that'll have Ran-chan forgiving you and begging for more in a matter of minutes." Kyoraku waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he made his declaration, "Works on Nanao-chan every time." Ise rolled her eyes and leant her head back as if casting up a silent prayer to the heavens.

About that time Matsumoto reappeared, saving him from impending doom. After a short discussion of what, when, where, and how, Matsumoto declared that she and Hitsugaya needed to take their new 'child' home and would find the other couple in the eighth division offices afterward.

Luckily, Hitsugaya did not suffer too much embarrassment that night. And his virtue remained intact for the duration. Futsuka, however, threatened to drive the poor, young taicho insane. She was worse than a child, demanding attention at any and all hours of the night and day. If Matsumoto weren't already so attached to the cat, he'd have set her outside. With food and water, of course.

Now, if he could find a way to stop the thing from sleeping on his head at night…

* * *

Notes –

(1): Futsuka means second. At least from what I have determined.

(2): This is very true. When cats squint (or squeeze their eyes shut) or wink, it is a display of affection. Think of it as something similar to saying "I love you," or, less dramatically, giving you a hug or friendly kiss. This, accompanied by food, is an easy, though often time consuming, and friendlier way to tame a feral cat (only recommended for feral house cats, lol). Is it obvious that I'm a cat person? Don't get me wrong, I like dogs, too. There are just too many flaws that are a turn-off for me with them, though. Hehehe…


	16. Maturity

_**A/N:** Toward the end of this will be some discussion of menstruation (periods). If it makes you uncomfortable, skip it. It should be obvious. I promise it shouldn't take away from the story if you skip over it. Look for this "oOoOo oOoOo" at the beginning and end of the discussion if you wanna skip it. For those of you who don't know about that sort of thing, this should be educational. 8-) It is based on my own experience learning about what makes a woman/girl bleed. Not the situation, just the descriptions._

_As for Yachiru acting a bit more mature, you should assume that it is because of Unohana's coaching. I'm trying to establish the fact that Yachiru is growing up because this story will serve as the background for the ByaChiru fic I'm writing, "Obvious Outcomes." It will be set, currently, about ten years from the end of this story. If anyone has too much trouble accepting that, I'll make it twenty._

_I apologize, because it probably seems rushed. I just don't know how to fix that without making it twice as long.  
Please enjoy, read, and review!!  
-Rachel Noelle_

* * *

"Hitsugaya taicho, Matsumoto fukutaicho, Kurosaki Rukia, and Kusajishi fukutaicho, you are to report to Ukitake soutaicho immediately. I repeat…" Matsumoto grumbled under her breath, wondering if the pirate ship was just getting back to Ukitake and they would be in trouble for it now.

"Toshiro," she sang, gaining the attention of the young man sitting behind a huge wooden desk and furiously filling out forms. "We have to see Ukitake-san. The message said to go immediately."

Hitsugaya looked worried but complied anyhow, wondering what they could be needed for. "What did the message say?" Hitsugaya asked Matsumoto, who was traipsing down the hallway behind him.

She shrugged a bit, indicating that she did not know much about what was going on, "Just that we have to meet with Ukitake, and Yachiru-chan and Rukia-chan will be there, too."

Hitsugaya felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding, and a look to Matsumoto showed that she shared the same feeling.

oOoOo

Matsumoto preferred meetings with Ukitake to meetings with Yamamoto 1,000 to none. They were so much more relaxed and he was just infinitely more welcoming to his visitors. Of course, with their new assignment Matsumoto thought neither she nor Hitsugaya wanted to have to meet with anyone at all.

"…So, in conclusion, Hitsugaya taicho, Matsumoto fukutaicho, and Kusajishi fukutaicho have been assigned a two and one-half month mission in the living world, to search for the cause of the unusual reiatsu in the Karakura Town area of Tokyo. For this mission, it has been requested that Neliel Tu be allowed to accompany them," Kiyone announced, summarizing the orders from Ukitake and the Central 46. Matsumoto noted that she looked incredibly proud and happy to be officially appearing as Ukitake's second.

With the final pronouncement and summation, Hitsugaya's jaw dropped. "Erm, Ukitake soutaicho, if I may object?"

Ukitake looked a bit curiously toward Hitsugaya, who was desperate to not be sent to the living world for two months – especially with not one, not two, but three females who knew how to push all the wrong buttons. Sensing the younger taicho's discomfort, Ukitake allowed him his request to object, seeing as he seldom, if ever, did so.

"Ukitake soutaicho, I do not see how the Kurosakis are not better suited for this mission than Matsumoto and me. They are, after all, Neliel Tu's guardians, and as she is good friends with Kusajishi fukutaicho, they are also very familiar with Kusajishi. As such, it seems only fitting that they be selected for this mission," Hitsugaya stated, praying he would be released from such a ridiculous responsibility. Though Matsumoto still knew how to drive him up a wall, he was used to her antics and whatnot and above all quite enjoyed having her around. Yachiru and Nel, on the other hand, he did not know if he could handle alone for more than a few days, much less together for over two months.

"Oh, well, you see," Ukitake started explaining, "Central 46 and I have decided that a currently involved couple would be the best idea, as you will need to pose as parents to Kusajishi and Neliel, and two people who already get along in that sense seemed the obvious answer. Also, we decided someone who could properly pass as the correct age. Then, since Rukia-san's child is due in September, we cannot risk the child being born in the living world. It is too risky a process to return a being in that state to Soul Society. And, I have received the proper permissions, on the grounds that Zaraki taicho is the equivalent of Kusajishi fukutaicho's guardian, that there is no issue with her being placed in your and Matsumoto-san's care. Should Rukia-san grant the permission for Neliel, as well, I should like to have her accompany you. Also," Ukitake paused in his explanations. He suddenly looked embarrassed and reluctant to continue, but seemed he'd already stuck his foot in his mouth so he may as well swallow it.

"Also, what, sir?" Matsumoto prompted after a moment, as politely as she could. Ukitake took to such interruptions much better than Yama-jii ever did, and she as good as loved him for it.

Ukitake smiled sheepishly, and finished with, "Also, I felt it would be a great help to the two of you in your endeavor to practice child rearing, seeing as you aspire to raise children of your own."

Hitsugaya very nearly fainted. Never again. Absolutely never again would he tell anyone, with the rare exception of Matsumoto, what his aspirations in life are. Never again. Matsumoto sensed his great distress and tried to comfort him with the encouraging words, "Don't worry, Taicho. I'm sure it will be fun. Just think, we can have tea parties and games and have a sleepover party for the girls! This is so exciting; we'll get to act just like real parents. We'll have to throw a birthday party, even if it isn't anyone's birthday, and invite all the friends they make at the school. Oh, I just can't wait!" Obviously, she'd changed her mind and decided that it would be fun after all.

"Yay!" Yachiru shouted, pumping her fist in the air in accompaniment, "I get to spend two and a half months with Ran-chan and Shiro-chan! Can I take Futsuka with me?"

Politely ignoring Yachiru's gleeful shouts, the others turned to face Rukia simultaneously. Ukitake looked expectant and hopeful, as did Matsumoto. Hitsugaya looked like he might cry if she said yes to Nel accompanying them.

Rukia cast an apologetic glance to Hitsugaya, silently pleading with him to not kill her or assign her an insufferable amount of paperwork. "Of course, Ukitake soutaicho, Nel is welcome to accompany them any way necessary." Rather than protest, Hitsugaya kept to himself, allowing Matsumoto to answer for him whenever Ukitake raised a question. Soon enough they were being dismissed.

"When do we leave, Ukitake-san?" Matsumoto asked, inquiring politely about their time of departure.

"Immediately will be best, I believe. We have made arrangements with Urahara-san in the living world to have the documents ready as soon as possible, and he will need each of you present for identification cards, and to gauge the ages of your surrogate children," Ukitake nodded his head in the direction of Rukia and Yachiru, indicating that Nel and Yachiru should be considered thus.

Matsumoto tried not to pout, but failed miserably. "Ukitake-san, couldn't we stay for Kiyone's party tonight? As a member of the SWA, I certainly hate to miss it."

"Ah, but of course, Matsumoto-san. You're welcome to stay. Thank you for reminding me, the event completely slipped from my mind." Ukitake dismissed them with orders to be ready to go near midnight, as soon as the party was over. Matsumoto looked a little put out with the implications that she couldn't do much partying, if she was expected to appear sober for their departure.

oOoOo

Hitsugaya was reluctant to go to the "Inauguration Party" (as the SWA had dubbed it) for Kiyone, but since it was being hosted in the meeting hall, which happened to be near the senkai gate, he indulged Matsumoto her pleading. At the party, Sentarou gave a short speech, congratulating Kiyone and wishing her good luck with her position. The SWA also celebrated with a few small gifts, and Ukitake presented her with a gift and her fukutaicho badge.

Hitsugaya was monitoring Matsumoto's drink intake (not to mention the location of the furry terror known as Futsuka), and counted number four presently when Ukitake and Rukia walked up to the couple.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Matsumoto-san," Ukitake started, looking apologetic, "It seems Nel-chan has come down sick, and can't be allowed out of Seireitei at this time. Therefore, only Yachiru-chan will be accompanying the two of you on your mission."

Matsumoto frowned and Hitsugaya sighed in relief. "I'm sorry to hear that," Matsumoto comforted a worried Rukia. "I'm sure she'll get better soon. And then she can come and visit!"

When the party died down, and Hitsugaya removed attempted drinks five, six, and seven from Matsumoto's grasp, they grabbed their belongings and looked for Yachiru. They found her clinging to Zaraki, only keeping hold of his arm rather than riding on his shoulder as was her custom. When they bid farewell to Zaraki, trying to politely ignore his threats to kill them both if something bad were to happen to Yachiru, Yachiru decreed that she had someone else to say goodbye to.

Neither could decide who was more surprised with the result, them or Byakuya. "Byakushi!" Yachiru chimed, tugging on the nobleman's sleeve.

Byakuya spared her a glance, that familiar gleam of dislike and better-than-you curiously absent from his eyes. "Yes, Kusajishi-san, how can I help you?' he inquired. His voice retained it's normal cold timbre. Matsumoto wondered if maybe he'd had a few drinks, as his cheeks tinted ever so very slightly pink and he actually seemed happy to see the girl. Perhaps happy was incorrect, rather he didn't seem _unhappy_ to see her.

"I gots ta go now, Byakushi. I won't be back until after Rukia-chan has baby-chan, so you gots ta save all your candy and sweet-buns until I come back, okay?" Yachiru demanded.

"Very well then," Byakuya replied. Only he could be certain what he was replying to.

"Goodies!" Yachiru cheered. In a flash she was tugging the noble by his scarf, forcing him to her eye level. Which, Matsumoto noted, the distance seemed to have decreased a bit over the last months. Matsumoto held back a surprised giggle, and Hitsugaya fought down a laugh and smirk, as Yachiru placed a sloppy, wet kiss on Byakuya's cheek. Before Byakuya had time to react properly, Yachiru was in Matsumoto's arms holding the kitten and they were off, Yachiru calling out "By Byakushi!!"

oOoOo

They arrived at their makeshift home around one in the morning, Yachiru having fallen asleep while Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were busy preparing for the night. They laid out a cot in the second bedroom for Yachiru, then tucked her in, the kitten settling in beside her on the cot. She came to enough to ask for a drink of water, but promptly fell back into unconsciousness as soon as she'd taken a few sips and handed the cup back to Matsumoto.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya opted to take the few minutes to actually make their bed up and sleep in a bit the next day as a result. Hitsugaya thought he might have never been so happy to fall into a bed in his life. In a matter of barely any time at all, both were joining Yachiru and the 'demon' kitten in sleep.

* * *

The next day was an adventure none of them would ever forget. And even it paled in comparison to the adventure awaiting them a couple of weeks down the road.

Though they intended to sleep in the next day, Urahara came round to their door around seven. A groggy Matsumoto had the misfortune of being the elected greeter for the day. When she made it to the door and opened it, Urahara greeted her with his usual perverted grin, hidden behind his fan.

"Good morrow, madam," getting a good glimpse of her in her pajamas and barely finger-combed hair, he then winked suggestively at her, in all her untidy glory. "The name's Urahara Kisuke. You should remember that, you'll be screaming it later."

Matsumoto's fist connected in less than one second with Urahara's face. "You would do well to remember that those sort of advances to my person are not welcome. And you should consider yourself lucky that it was me who hit you and not Toshiro." Matsumoto smiled at Urahara, looking innocent and her usual cheerful self.

Urahara, being the cocky bastard he's known to be, made light of the situation, while rubbing his most likely broken nose, "Ah, I would expect no less from the young prodigy's girlfriend." Hitsugaya, walking down the hall and to the living room, looked murderously to the newcomer who'd woken him from his sleep.

"The quicker you tell us why you're here, the less your chances that I tell Yoruichi," Matsumoto gave Urahara the ultimatum. To her delight, Urahara looked terrified.

His terror lasted only an instant before he recovered with "Ahaha, I am but your humble servant and I come bearing the gifts you will need to begin your new life here in Karakura."

"Gifts?" Hitsugaya quirked a brow, looking condescendingly to the older man.

"But of course! See," Urahara produced a manila envelope stuffed to the brim with papers, some of them sticking out of the end. "Inside are birth certificates, proper enrollment forms for Yachiru-chan, your family registers, among others, and your marriage certificate."

Urahara removed the papers from the envelope, making his way to the kitchen table, and began laying them out. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto began examining the documents and memorizing dates. "Since you're posing as her parents I'm going to try to make people believe Yachiru is almost nine. I don't think anyone is going to believe you're more than twenty-six, Hitsugaya-kun, if they willingly believe that. Matsumoto-san, though, we'll have no trouble with people believing you're twenty-seven or thereabout. Just a bit older than Hitsugaya-kun here." Matsumoto looked affronted and he quickly amended with, "Or you can be the same age. You certainly don't look that old."(1)

Hitsugaya looked like he wanted to retort, but he refrained for the moment. Even with his recent growth, he was still considerably shorter than the average human male at eighteen, much less any older. "So, where does this place her in school?" he asked.

"According to the enrollment papers, year four of elementary school," Urahara replied.

"Yay!" Yachiru called as she came down the hall, Futsuka riding on her shoulder. "I get to start school tomorrow, right?"

"But of course! It will be a bit too late to start today. Besides, I understand you need a small amount of supplies. Yoruichi will be here momentarily to help Matsumoto-san and you in your shopping," Urahara informed them.

Another knock sounded on the door. Yachiru eagerly opened it and let Yoruichi inside. Yoruichi spent half an hour fawning over Futsuka before anything ever really got accomplished. Matsumoto used the time to get ready for the day. When she finished helping Yachiru brush her hair, Yoruichi decided they should get started.

"Ah, before you go. I need to know what occupations you wish to take up during your stay. I've spoken with Kurosaki Isshin, and if either of you are interested, you're welcome to help in his clinic," Urahara informed them.

"Thank you for raising that point. Rangiku and I will discuss this come evening, and we will have a decision tomorrow morning for you," Hitsugaya replied.

oOoOo

Matsumoto was almost as excited by shopping in the Karakura mall as Yachiru. The poor young girl had never had the chance to do such a thing before. Yoruichi helped them pick out school supplies, clothes, and even took them shopping for the weeks groceries. Yachiru picked out a lunchbox for her bento lunches, and Yoruichi purchased a cookbook as a sort of housewarming gift for the makeshift family.

A girl Yachiru met on a playground in a park near the mall complimented Matsumoto as being Yachiru's "awesome and pretty" mother when Matsumoto brought Yachiru an ice cream cone. Yoruichi laughed as Matsumoto stood fazed and blushing softly. She thanked the girl as she took Yachiru by the hand, like a real mother would, and they began the trek home.

After Urahara left Hitsugaya, he set to organizing the things they'd brought with them. He blushed, even if no one was around, as he put away Matsumoto's undergarments. He paused in his chore as he held up a particularly scant pair of panties and matching bra. Realizing his mind was wandering into dangerous territory, he tried to quickly put them away and moved on to his own garments. He had considerably less trouble hanging things in the closet. Even if that one particular dress interested him.

He opted to forgo putting away Yachiru's clothing, though there wasn't much yet. Not in a perverted sense, but in that "girl cooties" sense, he felt uncomfortable enough putting away Matsumoto's things that he decided it would be in his best interest to leave Yachiru's be. He could only imagine the kind of fit Zaraki might throw.

He took a good hour of his time for chores to play with Futsuka, before she disappeared off into a closet or under a bed somewhere. By the time he'd put away most of their belongings and organized most of the apartment dinner time was rolling around. Hitsugaya thought to begin dinner preparations, but in Soul Society, Matsumoto usually did the cooking. As long as she left her experimenting to any time but dinner, at least. To be quite honest, he knew enough to cook for himself, and had pulled dinner off for himself and Matsumoto a few times, but his knowledge of variety was rather limited. With a shrug of his shoulders he decided that surely they could make due with his cooking skills for the night.

Yachiru and Matsumoto made it back to the flat just as Hitsugaya was opening the rice and pouring it into a pan of boiling water. In retrospect, even he didn't know why he had the eggs in his hand. Yachiru burst open the door and immediately ran to him, squeezing him hard round the middle and knocking the eggs from his hands.

"Shiro-chan! Guess what! I went shopping today and Ran-chan and cat-chan bought me toys! I got a new doll, and some new dresses, and some shorts, and some new shoes!" she squealed. Hitsugaya watched in anticipation as the eggs plummeted to the floor. At the last moment, Yachiru realized what was happening and released her grip on Hitsugaya. She managed to catch the eggs before they hit the floor. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya both stared for a long second in admiration and shock.

"Wow, nice save Yachiru," Matsumoto muttered. Hitsugaya nodded dumbly in agreement.

"Yay! I helped cook!" Matsumoto could only shake her head and agree with her, hoping that consoling Yachiru early on would keep her from blowing up the kitchen again.

"You know, Yachiru, it's getting kind of late. Why don't we go and put away the rest of your things and get everything ready for bed?" Matsumoto suggested.

"Do we have to? Right now?" Yachiru pouted.

"I think it would probably be best, yes," Matsumoto assured her, smiling.

Yachiru trudged down the hall as if going to the gallows, dragging her feet and pouting. Hitsugaya couldn't help the chuckle emitted from his lips as he watched Matsumoto follow after her, looking almost as sullen, though simply in hopes that Yachiru didn't try to seriously fight her. They certainly didn't need a match between two fukutaichos in the small rooms.

Hitsugaya's cooking skills served them fine for dinner, and Yachiru was considerably happier for the whole affair. After dinner, though late, they played games in the living room with Yachiru. She won three games in a row of "Chutes and Ladders", and two of five games of "Candy Land." They weren't entirely sure she wasn't cheating, but they couldn't, and wouldn't, prove it. Matsumoto declared it bath time for Yachiru, and again she trudged down the hall pouting. This time she looked a bit more cheerful, though.

When Yachiru was safely tucked in, Futsuka assuming her place at the foot of Yachiru's bed, Matsumoto crept down the hall to the living room, where she took a seat on the sofa.

"I've been thinking… about what Urahara said earlier today," Matsumoto began.

Hitsugaya looked strangely at her, wondering what she meant. She explained that she thought perhaps they should both help at the clinic, to avoid too many issues or questions arising. Hitsugaya agreed, though he thought she should definitely not be working too much, as Yachiru needed someone after school and all. Finally they debated over their options and decided that she would only work as needed, so long as she promised to keep house. Otherwise, she would be working and Hitsugaya would be keeping house. The thought of that terrified him.(2)

Yachiru, over the last few months, had gained a certain air of maturity, due all young ladies her age of development. Both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto could see it, in the fact that she hadn't acted like a hyperactive three-year-old. Rather, she accepted the responsibility and trusted the two older shinigami she accompanied to see to her personal care. She had to trust that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto would show her how to act in this new world, and she did. Both were impressed with her.

Unfortunately, that didn't apply when she was woken in the morning for her first day at school. After a good breakfast, and putting on her new school uniform, which Hitsugaya told her she looked pretty in, Yachiru cheered up considerably and was practically bouncing at the door waiting to go.

Matsumoto saw her to school to fill out the remaining enrollment and transfer forms. She had no trouble speaking with the school secretary and was allowed to meet Yachiru's primary teacher.

When she returned to their apartment, Hitsugaya contacted Urahara about their work decision, and he in turn saw them to the Kurosaki clinic.

"Good morning!" Isshin greeted, looking Matsumoto up and down, appreciation showing on his face. He elbowed Hitsugaya, who was growing angry at the display. "She's a looker. Good job!" Isshin commented, winking knowingly at Hitsugaya.

"Have I changed that much in twenty years?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nah, not really. Shorty here has, though. Man, he grew up fast. You know, we all thought Yama-jii was crazy when he told us he was placing you as a taicho. And with a fukutaicho like her, I'm surprised no one tried to kill you for your position," Isshin teased.

"Actually, so am I," Hitsugaya reciprocated. Matsumoto looked torn between horrified and exhilarated.

It was so unusual to see Isshin acting somewhat seriously, rather than his perverted nature he used around his children, particularly Ichigo.

Isshin and Yuzu showed the couple around the clinic and explained what would need to be done. Hitsugaya would help with healing their shinigami friends and Ichigo's gang, while with other patients he would act as a nurse of sorts, checking vital signs, administering medications, and assisting Isshin with any minor surgical procedures. Matsumoto was to help Yuzu when she was working, and to act as a secretary. Hitsugaya warned Isshin that that could be a bad idea, but Matsumoto insisted the paperwork for his clinic had to be much more interesting than anything their division ever saw.

The only issues either had with the arrangements were Isshin's shameless flirting with Matsumoto and Yuzu's open admiration for Hitsugaya. Matsumoto swore to herself that, Isshin's daughter or no, and she could take Ichigo on, too, in that case, if Yuzu put one finger out of line with Hitsugaya… Well, she'd have to have a very heated discussion with her in the event that happened. Hitsugaya figured Matsumoto could take care of herself, and Isshin didn't pose much of a threat to Hitsugaya. He was too old.

Yachiru attended school, going half a day on Saturdays, and on Sundays they took advantage of the time off and all slept in. Two weeks passed without any incidence, their routine continuing to work.

oOoOo

Yachiru felt terrible. She thought she might split in half at the stomach. And she half-hoped she would. She ached all over and didn't know why. At least the school day was almost over. She really just wanted to go home. The teacher noticed her discomfort and allowed her to go to the nurse.

The nurse smiled softly, feeling sympathetic for the girl. Yachiru seemed a bit young, but, age nine really wasn't young for that anymore. She knew what the trouble was, but she figured Yachiru would rather have her mother explain it. The nurse placed a call to the apartment, but got no answer. She found the answer she was looking for when she tried the number to the Kurosaki clinic.

oOoOo

Matsumoto sat at the desk, filing papers. She was right, these were so much more interesting than the division's work. And she was allowed to talk on the phone. Only when someone called or she had to order supplies by phone for Isshin, but she enjoyed it. So, when she answered and a woman on the other end of the line requested to speak with Hitsugaya Rangiku, she nearly fell out of her chair.

"This is she," she managed. She feared for whatever could be wrong. She guessed it involved Yachiru, but she was praying silently that it wasn't too horrible. No exploding kitchens or anything.

"_Ms. Hitsugaya, your daughter, Yachiru, has been feeling unwell today. From the description she gave me, I believe she has started menses. She tells me that she's not had this experience before. I felt that, if that is the case, she would likely feel more comfortable discussing this with you,_" the voice on the other end of the line said.

Matsumoto sighed audibly in relief. "Oh, thank goodness that's all. I'll be there momentarily. Please have her gather her things. And, thank you." With that, the line died and Matsumoto replaced the phone on the cradle.

"Toshiro, Isshin," she called down the hall, trying to catch the attention of one of the men. "Yuzu?"

All three came from their various places in the rooms along the hall, looking curious and worried. "I need to leave. Yachiru-chan is having some female trouble."

Yuzu understood instantly, while Isshin and Hitsugaya looked more than a little confused. "Oh, before you go, take this to her," Yuzu produced a small care package from a shelf near where she stood. "It should help, and it explains a lot."

Matsumoto took the care package with a thank you to Yuzu and headed out the door. She used shunpo most of the distance to the school and when she found the nurse's station she was greeted by a very down Yachiru. She smiled softly, remembering her first experience. She'd been terrified, and Gin was nowhere around to explain anything to her. Not that he would have been much help on that matter. Luckily, an elderly woman took pity on her and brought her into her home. As soon as Matsumoto was fed and cleaned up, and properly enough educated to care for herself, she thanked the woman and left. She returned every day for a few weeks to do chores, as thanks for the lady caring for her.

"Come on, Yachiru, let's go home," Matsumoto comforted the young girl and gathered her in her arms. When she was a safe enough distance from the school she used shunpo to get them both home quickly.

She deposited Yachiru on the sofa when they stepped inside and disappeared into the bathroom to the medicine cabinet. She returned a few minutes later with a baby aspirin and a cup of water.

"Here, take this. It'll help your stomach," she told Yachiru as she handed over the things in her hands. After a few moments rest, and a chance for the aspirin to start work, Matsumoto decided to go ahead and explain things to the young girl.

oOoOo oOoOo

Matsumoto helped Yachiru out of her bloodstained clothes and into the bath. Luckily there wasn't much to the blood. Though Yachiru was no stranger to bleeding and carnage, the thought that she was bleeding and couldn't do anything about it still freaked her out.

"It should only last for about five or six days. And not every day feels this bad. Probably by tomorrow you won't even feel any pain at all," she spoke softly as she washed Yachiru's hair. "Right now you can't go swimming or do too much rough playing, but when you're older and can use tampons, you'll be able to do all of that. Right now you need to stick with using just these feminine pads. That's probably the least fun aspect of this whole ordeal, but it will get better. At least Seireitei seems to be up to date on this. You can find them in the shop in Healthland."

Yachiru crossed her arms, pouting again. "Why do I have to go through this?"

Matsumoto laughed softly, "Well, all women have to go through this. Me, you, even Unohana."

"Retsu-chan, too?" Yachiru asked in wonderment.

"Yep, even Retsu-chan. We menstruate so that we know we can have babies and our bodies can clean themselves out, basically. Inside your body you have what's called a uterus. Attached to it are two ovaries. The ovaries produce eggs, and send one out every month, or however often you have a period. For most of the shinigami women it seems to be every two to three months."(3)

"Eggs? Like the ones I like to eat?" Yachiru sounded repulsed and fascinated.

Matsumoto laughed again. "Sort of, but not quite. You wouldn't want to eat these, and besides, these eggs are so tiny that you can barely see them with your eyes, if you could look at them. But, every time you have a period, it means your body has ovulated. Ovulation is what causes your ovaries to send an egg out to your uterus. While the egg sits there for a few weeks, it gives you a chance to fertilize it."

"How do I do that? What's fertilize?"

"If your egg gets fertilized, it means you'll get pregnant."

"Like Rukia-chan?"

"Just like Rukia-chan. A woman has to have a man fertilize her egg, if she wants to have a baby. It needs to be someone she loves, but it can't be her father or a brother, or a closely related cousin. But, if that egg doesn't have a chance to be fertilized, your uterus has to get rid of it, because it dies."

"So, that's why I'm bleeding?"

"Yes and no. Although it looks like it's just blood, it's not. When the egg is alive in the uterus, there is a protective lining that is formed. It's made up of blood and tissues. When the egg dies, the uterus gets rid of the egg and the protective lining. Some of what you're 'bleeding' is tissue. It's all old and dead, so your body has to get rid of it."

"So, it comes directly from my yu-ter-us? And it bleeds out down there?" Yachiru pointed downward, indicating the area in question. "And it's all cause my oh-vah-ries lay an egg every month?"

"In a nutshell. Except it doesn't come directly from your uterus. The blood travels through your vagina to exit the body. You could say that's like a tunnel that it has to go through, and the uterus is similar to a cave at the end of that tunnel. Does that make sense?"

Yachiru though about it. "So, my oh-vah-ries lay an egg every month, and if it doesn't get fertilized by a boy, the egg dies," she looked questioningly to Matsumoto, who nodded. "Then, if the egg dies, my yu-ter-us bleeds to get rid of it, right?" Again Matsumoto nodded. "Why does it hurt?"

"Sometimes it takes a lot of effort to get rid of the old stuff in the uterus. It constricts, or tightens, and that's what hurts. It's not just the uterus that tightens up, it's the blood vessels around it, too. And, when that gets tightened, it makes those muscles sore, which causes some of the pain. It gets better as you get older, usually, and sometimes you won't feel anything at all like that." Matsumoto hugged Yachiru from the back around the young girl's waist.

"And why am I sore here?" Yachiru pointed to her chest, where Matsumoto could tell just the faintest signs of development were showing.

"That's because you're growing up. Who knows, maybe someday you'll have boobs as big as mine?" Matsumoto laughed.

She helped Yachiru out of the bath, wrapping her in a towel temporarily, and showed her the best way to care for her clothes and remove any stains. She instructed Yachiru on the best way to use the feminine pads and other helpful 'period' notes. As Yachiru dressed in the bathroom, Matsumoto began dinner preparations.

oOoOo oOoOo

"You're going to have babies with Hitsu-chan, right?" Yachiru asked, her mood seeming to begin returning to the norm, now that she had more insight to what was happening to her body.

Matsumoto almost dropped the pan she was moving. "Erm, hehehe, I think that's the plan. Eventually we are going to have children, yes."

"He has to fertilize your eggs, right?" Matsumoto, wary, nodded, "How does he do that? I want a baby, too. Can he fertilize my eggs, too?"

"If a man is dating or married to a girl, he's only supposed to fertilize that girl's eggs. But, I think we need to save the discussion of how for when Retsu-chan can be with us. She knows a lot more about that than I do," Matsumoto bluffed, "Is that alright?" Matsumoto hoped it would placate Yachiru long enough to contact the other woman. She just didn't think she could handle the sex talk by herself. Not with Yachiru being Zaraki's daughter.

"Oh, okay. Call Retsu-chan soon, okay?" Matsumoto nodded. She was placing a call to Unohana tonight anyway, may as well include that in her phone call itinerary.

Hitsugaya made it home just before dinner was ready. Matsumoto discussed enough of the day's occurrences to fill Hitsugaya in without getting into too much detail. Hitsugaya looked uncomfortable, but nodded in acknowledgement.

After dinner Hitsugaya kept Yachiru occupied with reading a book and coloring long enough to let Matsumoto place a call to Unohana.

"Unohana taicho?" Matsumoto queried when the phone was answered.

"_Yes. How can I help you, Rangiku-san?_" Unohana responded.

"I need you to come and visit soon. Yachiru got her first period today. I explained as much as I could about everything she asked, but…"

"_What's the problem Rangiku-san? Is there something I can do to help?_"

"Actually, I need you around to help me give her the sex talk. I'd do it myself, but I'm afraid of how Zaraki taicho might react. He may kill me as it is." Matsumoto fidgeted where she stood in the kitchen.

Unohana laughed on the other end of the line. "_Very well then. I'll speak with Ukitake and see when I can be available next weekend._"

"Next week, the school has a vacation starting August 2, and we're having a slumber party for Yachiru's 'birthday' on the first. Do you suppose you could come in sometime then?"

Unohana and Matsumoto finished their planning, Unohana promising to bring materials she might need and to speak with Zaraki on Matsumoto's behalf. Yachiru came bounding into the kitchen, demanding to speak with Zaraki.

Matsumoto handed the phone over as soon as Zaraki came on the line. "Ken-chan!" Yachiru practically shouted. "Guess what I learned today!"

"_What?_" a gruff sound was heard coming from the receiver.

"I learned all about yu-ter-us's and oh-vah-ries. And Ran-chan explained why my tummy hurts. It's cause I got my period, and I'm growing up now Ken-chan!" Yachiru rambled on about everything she learned. After twenty seconds or so of her excitement, a loud thud sounded from the receiver, and Unohana reappeared on the line. Yachiru had more fun talking to her anyhow.

When Matsumoto tucked Yachiru into bed, the girl complained a bit about her tummy still aching. Matsumoto called to Hitsugaya, who brought her another aspirin. Futsuka played with a string at the foot of the bed as Matsumoto rubbed Yachiru's stomach lightly, to help soothe the ache. She quickly fell asleep and Matsumoto and Hitsugaya prepared for the chaos sure to occur the next day.

From that day forward Matsumoto Rangiku became Yachiru's sensei in everything from love to science.

* * *

**Notes:**  
(1) – According to my research, legal age for marriage in Japan is 16 for girls and 18 for boys. Those under 20 have to have parent's permission. Since boys have to be 18, and the teen birth rate seems rather low (I've not seen anything to the contrary) I've tried to make it as though Hitsugaya is posing as a 26 year-old male. Which leaves Yachiru near her ninth birthday. She looks about seven to me in the anime/manga, but with her growth in my story, I figure she'll look almost nine.

(2) – This thought comes from my own beliefs. If one spouse or significant other works and provides a living, the other should take the time to do the majority of the housework. If both work equally, it should be an equal effort for both to care for the chores. Here, Matsumoto works maybe four hours a day and just a few days a week (though I never said, it should be assumed), so, she would take on the majority of the responsibility of keeping house, since Hitsugaya works five eight-hour days. If Matsumoto were the one working full-time, Hitsugaya would be responsible for most of the housework.

(3) – Just speculation. It seems that since aging is different, surely the women of Soul Society wouldn't be afflicted with the curse _every_ month. That's a hell of a lot of years of suffering as it is. Also, for future reference, it seems to me that a pregnancy would last the typical 38-40 weeks, and children age considerably faster than adults.


	17. Friends In Low Places

_**A/N:**__ Totally irrelevant, but my cat, I've discovered, likes mini marshmallows. Go figure. While I'm on irrelevancy, I live in Oklahoma, and it's been freaking cold. When we go from 120 degree Fahrenheit summer days, and 70 degrees on Christmas to barely 20 degrees this last couple of days, it's freaking cold. Also, my city is in Wikipedia. Just look up the Oklahoma State Penitentiary. Yes, it is just a few blocks away. Now that I've given all you stalkers out there enough info to condemn myself, I'll shut up. 8-) _

_This chapter is much shorter than the last several, but it should bring out another aspect of a personality trait often hidden.  
Enjoy, Read and Review!  
-Rachel Noelle_

* * *

By Thursday Yachiru was over her visit from 'Aunt Flo' and feeling much better. She and Matsumoto went out hollow hunting every night, leaving the others in Karakura with a week's vacation. But, the exercise helped ease the mild cramps, and she was happy to relieve some of the stress of the hormones as well.

Unohana spoke with Ukitake, declaring the 'the talk' to be of the utmost importance. Ukitake, not caring to interfere with _that_ particular problem granted her permission to visit the living world that Saturday. Matsumoto was relieved. That was something she was terrified to tackle alone. Not for the embarrassment factor, to either herself or Yachiru, but for fear Zaraki might kill her. At least Unohana could ease that tension some.

oOoOo

The slumber party at their flat was in full swing by seven pm. Hitsugaya was doing his best to hide in the kitchen or on the small balcony, away from the nine little girls and Matsumoto. It wasn't Matsumoto he wanted away from, in fact, he very much wished they had had any semblance of time together lately. Though Yachiru wasn't too much of an interference in that department, by the time everyone was gathered and ready to settle down at the end of the day, it was nearly time for bed. Not to mention the fact that he didn't want to do much with her around, not after recalling how much Nel delighted in telling her stories of Ichigo and Rukia.

Matsumoto kissed him goodbye in the mornings when he left for the clinic, and when he returned home. That wouldn't have been so bad, but he feared he was turning into a true pervert. He couldn't get the image he'd created from his head. He kept thinking about Matsumoto in that one particular set of undergarments, and nothing else. Thus far it had not gotten too far out of hand. He was sure she'd have taken advantage of the moment if he would have done or said anything during his sleep.

The mental image wasn't terrible, but when she did kiss him… well, suffice it to say it was leaving him wanting more than the simple peck on the lips. Hyourinmaru, picking up on Hitsugaya's current train of thought decided to put in his money's worth.

'_You really should get on with things. Haineko is driving us both crazy,'_ Hyourinmaru muttered.

_Who is both?_ Hitsugaya replied, certain that he didn't understand beyond the 'get on with it.'

'_Rangiku and me. Really, Master, take a few shots of sake or something, you'll feel fine soon, and then just let your instincts take over. What you don't know she does. Trust me, she'll love it, no matter what,'_ the dragon tried desperately to reassure the young taicho, growing more irritable with Haineko's incessant whining and Hitsugaya's increasingly foul mood.

_Oh, would you shut up? Honestly, doesn't anyone around here know the meaning of patience?_ Hitsugaya huffed to himself.

'_The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem, Toshiro. And obviously you do, Master,'_ Hyourinmaru smirked.

_I do not have a problem._

'_Yes, you do. Admit it, Toshiro. You want more than you're getting. She's holding out and you don't like it.' _Hyourinmaru laughed, causing Hitsugaya to wonder if being chosen to wield the dragon was a good thing after all.

After nearly half an hour more of the dragon's taunts, Hitsugaya caved. "Alright, fine. I don't like it!" he yelled. He instantly slapped a hand over his mouth, sure he would have woken the neighbors. _I hope you're happy, bastard._ Hyourinmaru just laughed until he left for his own realm, leaving Hitsugaya fuming.

Matsumoto, having had a blast with the girls, all nine of them, was just putting a movie on, hopefully to lull them to sleep, when she heard Hitsugaya's yell. Luckily the girls were too busy with one another to notice the yell. Matsumoto slipped out the balcony door, telling Yachiru where she would be if she was needed.

She wasn't at all surprised to find Hitsugaya fuming. After that outburst, she guessed the most likely culprit was the dragon. She smiled to herself. Haineko was giving the dragon a run for his money in the annoying people to death department lately. Honestly, was three more months so much to wait? While they were on their honeymoon, the hell-cat could drag the ice dragon off to do as they pleased. She could only imagine the torture Haineko was setting Hyourinmaru through, which seemed to have drizzled its way down to Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro?" Matsumoto called softly, looking to the white-crowned teen sitting unhappily, perched on the railing.

It was a long moment before he sighed heavily and replied. "Yes?" Smiling, Matsumoto walked to where he was perched and wrapped her arms around him softly.

"What did he say that's got you so upset?" Hitsugaya turned to face her, wondering if she was talking about the only thing he could guess at.

"You mean Hyourinmaru?" Matsumoto nodded, "What's he said so far? Take your pick. Like the fact that Haineko is driving you both crazy, and it's my fault. Or the fact that he thinks I'm a coward. Besides that, there's not much. Just the fact that he keeps relaying the rumors from the zanpakuto realm to me, telling me how badly everyone seems to think of me…" Hitsugaya paused, face and ears going red from some combination of anger and embarrassment. It looked to Matsumoto that anger was leading the race this time.

"It most certainly is not your fault that Haineko is too impatient for her own good. Rumors are just rumors, no matter where we go, especially us, there will always be rumors. And why would he think you're a coward?" she pressed, wondering if she was going to have to find a way to kick the dragon's ass.

"Because…" Hitsugaya refused to answer. Matsumoto gave a quick glance to the indoors, where she noticed about half the girls asleep, and the other half glued to the television. Seeing that everything was in order, Matsumoto hugged Hitsugaya a bit tighter before gently forcing him from the balcony railing. "Rangiku, what are you doing?" he looked to her warily, wondering what sort of trick she could have in mind.

In response she forced him into a small chair and positioned herself in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her middle to keep her steady, and she lay her head on his shoulder, breath tickling his neck. She gave him a soft kiss but did not let her lips linger long before she resumed simply sitting together. At least it seemed to be some of what he needed to clear his mind. "You never told me your answer," she whispered, voice lacking her usual flirtatious quality, but soft and soothing.

He blushed deeply, still refusing to relent. "It'll make you feel better if you talk abut it with someone. And I'm all ears," Matsumoto offered, smiling softly and placing another soft kiss on his neck.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Ran, really," Hitsugaya mumbled.

"It's because you want to wait, isn't it?" Matsumoto guessed. When he didn't respond she continued, taking his silence for a positive answer. "You know that I don't mind. In fact, I think it's sweet. It tells me that you care enough about me to make sure you make the best first impression possible, that you want to… do things in the correct order. Even if that's not how it's meant, that is what it says to me." Matsumoto looked deep into his eyes, her own radiating with understanding and knowing, the love that he so missed seeing shining brightly.

Hitsugaya placed a hand softly behind Matsumoto's head, pulling her face to his until their lips met. He kissed her softly, trying to convey his thanks and love for her in a simple brush of his lips. She pulled away after only a few moments, to speak to him again. "Of course, if you change your mind, you know I won't complain." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and was just beginning to embrace him when her phone rang.

Matsumoto stared at the screen, wondering for a moment just who Abarai Renji was. She giggled aloud when she realized how silly she'd been. One of her best friends and drinking buddies. How could she forget? She flipped it open, casting Hitsugaya an apologetic look. He looked content, regardless, and she muttered a hello.

What she heard on the other end of the line took her by surprise. Renji wasn't crying, at least yet, but very nearly. She had no idea what could have happened to put him in this kind of mood. "Renji? What's going on?" she demanded softly, trying to coerce a coherent answer from the man.

"_I just… needed somebody… ta talk to, Ran-chan… and… I can't go to the guys like this…_" he sniffled loudly during the pauses in his words.

"Like what, Renji?" she was growing concerned. She was certain her friend had never been in this state before. When he couldn't speak anymore for trying to hold back the sobs, Matsumoto decided she needed to do something. "Renji, go to Ukitake. You're a taicho, so you can get a pass to the living world. I'll call him and tell him to look for you, and then you come and visit Toshiro and me, okay?" She finally managed to soothe some of Renji's grief and get something of an affirmative answer from him.

When she finished making her phone call to Ukitake, Hitsugaya stared at her, a puzzled look on his face. "What's going on?" he questioned, brows knitting together in concern.

"I don't know for sure, but it sounds like it's been a breakup. No one blubbers that much for anything else besides bad sickness and death, and he wouldn't have agreed to visit if it was either of those." Hitsugaya and Matsumoto shared a look, silently agreeing that it wasn't completely unlikely, and probably for the best. She continued resting in Hitsugaya's lap for a beat. "Well, Toshiro, I need to go make sure all of our little girls are getting to sleep, and no one needs their mummy. Will you wait out here for Renji? He should be here soon."

Hitsugaya nodded in response as she slipped from his arms and back inside. True to her word, it was a matter of minutes before Renji appeared, jumping from the roof, in full shinigami form.

"Hitsu-taicho," Renji greeted. It appeared that he'd gotten over the better part of his tears, at least.

"Abarai," Hitsugaya acknowledged the other man with a nod of his head. For the time, neither knew anything further to say.

"So, what did she say?" Hitsugaya finally interrupted the calm silence settled over them in the warm summer air.

Renji heaved a sigh, trying not to be overly upset about it. It was too late, anyhow. "Just said she didn' wanna be with me anymore, that Kira was the one she wanted ta be with. Then she said she was sorry, and she left." Maybe that wasn't exactly what she'd told him, but it summed it all up. Hitsugaya heard enough to know, though.

"She's always been like that. It's as if she has two personalities, and you never know how long they work together before one will take over for a while."(1) Hitsugaya gave the only words of comfort he could find.

"Ah, it's okay. I knew it wasn't going ta last after last month, anyhow. When Kira first started hanging out in our office so much." Renji sighed and tried to accept his fate as calmly as possible.

The two men made some small talk as they sat together, enjoying the new, unusual comfort they found with one another. Matsumoto stopped by the door to check on them, but noticed the situation and decided not to intrude. She did decide to take them both a cool glass of juice, slipping out onto the balcony and back indoors as quiet as a mouse.

Somehow their serious discussion turned to something of a light banter, and Renji was on the topic of love and sex. Hitsugaya, blushing a very deep shade, voiced his concerns aloud, wondering if Renji really could be of some assistance.

"What was it like, the first time?" Hitsugaya looked away as the heat rose quickly to cover his exposed skin.

Renji blushed as well, but smiled at the memory. "Well, it was good for me. I don't know about her, though. We were still kinda young. An' we were tryin', but I don't think she enjoyed it too much. It was just after we started at the academy. If one of us would'a known what we were doing, it'd been a whole lot better. Now, when I was with Isane, that was good…"

Hitsugaya felt like a son asking advice of his father, and he had no doubt Renji felt just the opposite role. "Ran-chan knows what she's doin' though. I know you prob'ly don't wanna think about that, but it's just a fact. She won't let you mess up too much. And, well, it gets better with practice." Renji finally explained all he could. He knew the younger man needed some measure of comfort in the fact that he couldn't screw things up too badly. Actually, with Matsumoto he figured he'd be doing good to get a chance where she wasn't telling him just how she wanted things.

He couldn't say from his own experience, though. Although Matsumoto was a flirt, and a tease, she never went to bed with anyone but Gin previously, and eventually Hitsugaya. No one was certain she'd ever really gone the length with Gin, either. The way she talked about their relationship was so platonic, it would make anyone curious.

When it settled into the middle of the night, Hitsugaya invited Renji to stay in Yachiru's room for the night. Renji agreed, thanking him, and when he headed for the smaller bedroom, Hitsugaya made his way to Matsumoto in their own room. She was sleeping soundly as he crawled into the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she instinctively snuggled up to him. He finally realized that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so hard to be a friend, and to have a friend in return. Hitsugaya smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep.

oOoOo

The next morning found Matsumoto in a hurry to have the cereal breakfast promised to the girls, have them dressed and ready to go when it was time to go home, and have herself presentable by that time. She didn't like the rushed feeling, and she'd been in for a surprise when she opened the door to Yachiru's room to search for the overnight bags. She let out a yelp, but Renji managed not to be disturbed by the noise, too deep in sleep. At least no one but the shinigami could see him.

When the aftermath of the slumber party finally settled down, Matsumoto decided to wake the still sleeping men. She didn't complain, as Hitsugaya let her sleep anywhere and anytime, quite often. Actually, she thought it would do him good to sleep in a bit more. But, she had a visit with Unohana and Yachiru scheduled for today, and she guessed he would want to be presentable, if not absent, when she arrived.

Hitsugaya and Renji grumbled around slightly until Renji had a cup of coffee and Hitsugaya tea. Normally Hitsugaya liked his tea lightly sweetened, but first thing of the morning he wanted it strong and pure.

When there was a break in the hectic pace of the morning, Matsumoto slumped down in a chair at the table, feeling like she'd definitely earned the right to a break. "So, what do you two have planned for today?" she asked, looking to Hitsugaya and Renji in turn. Both blinked owlishly before either managed an answer.

"I don't really have any plans. Why?" Hitsugaya replied.

"Well, I was just curious if I could expect the two of you around for 'the talk' today. I'm sure Unohana won't mind giving it to the two of you as well." Matsumoto grinned evilly.

"Erm, Hitsu-taicho, why don't we go on patrol for the day, huh?" Renji suggested. He wasn't quite ready to head back to Seireitei yet. Another few hours and he thought he would feel like braving it then. On the other hand, he wanted nothing to do with 'the talk' going on today.

"Sounds good to me, Renji," Hitsugaya squeaked. Matsumoto grinned when she realized what Hitsugaya had done. He'd used someone else's name familiarly, beyond her own and, for the duration, Yachiru's.

"Oh, Toshiro! I'm so happy!" Matsumoto squashed him to her chest, to which he growled in response.

"What are you on about, woman?" he huffed when he finally managed to struggle free.

"Oh, nothing," she sang, ignoring the glares from Hitsugaya and the puzzled stare from Renji. "You boys go out and have fun with your hollow bashing, okay? Unohana will be here in about an hour, if you'd like to have a shower and all first." She promptly saw herself out of the kitchen.

"Ya know what, she's crazy. I swear." Renji laughed.

"Indeed, she is," Hitsugaya couldn't help agreeing.

oOoOo

With Hitsugaya and Renji gone, Matsumoto and Yachiru made lunch, eagerly awaiting Unohana's arrival. It was just as they were getting the dishes to the table that Unohana knocked on the door and an eager Yachiru almost knocked her over with a hug.

"Retsu-chan! I'm so happy to see you!" Yachiru cheered grabbing Unohana in a glomp-type hug.

"Well, I am very happy to see you, too, Yachiru-chan," Unohana smiled softly at the young girl, lifting her in her arms. "You're getting too big to be picked up now, aren't you? Since you started growing up. Ken-chan's going to have a tough time with you riding on his shoulders." Unohana teased Yachiru, causing Yachiru to pout.

"I think she's grown about two inches since we've been here," Matsumoto stated, smiling at the scene before her.

"I thought you looked taller, Yachiru-chan."

After the greetings and lunch, and laughing explanation that neither Renji nor Hitsugaya wished to be present for the day, Unohana and Matsumoto set to work with their lesson. Yachiru was relatively quiet through most of the beginning, staring in awe at some of the visuals Unohana brought.

"Do Ken-chan and Hitsu-chan look like that?" Yachiru asked, eyes wide with wonder and staring at the visual of a naked male. Unohana and Matsumoto both flushed a light pink.

"Ehehe, yes, they do, for the most part. Perhaps sized a bit differently, but, yes. All males look relatively the same," Unohana assured Yachiru. Matsumoto had a fleeting feeling of sympathy for the older woman if her hesitant answer was any indication.

"Just like all girls look kinda alike, right?" Yachiru asked. Unohana nodded to her question.

"So, when can I have sex? I want a baby. If Ran-chan is going to have a baby, I want a baby, too," Yachiru huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well, Yachiru-chan, it's very important to wait until you've found someone you love to have children with. Sometimes people indulge in sex with others, with no feelings of love or desire to be in love. If someone does that, they should always make sure to take necessary precautions, so that they don't end up with babies or a nasty virus," Unohana was explaining. Matsumoto was slipping into the kitchen for a drink when Yachiru stopped her in her tracks.

"So, Ran-chan, you're going to have sex with Hitsu-chan, and you're going to have babies?" Yachiru cocked her head to the side, gazing questioningly to Matsumoto.

Fighting a blush, Matsumoto rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she answered. "Yes, that's how we will have children."

"But you gotta wait until you're married, right?" Yachiru questioned further.

"Hehe, you don't have to, but it's a good idea to do so, and we've chosen to wait, yes," Matsumoto failed to keep the blush at bay.

"Oh. So that's why Hitsu-chan can't fertilize my eggs, huh? Cause you gotta have sex, and you gotta do that with someone you're married to." Yachiru drew the obvious conclusion, and neither Unohana nor Matsumoto wanted to correct her. For the time, it would suffice as an answer.

They had little else to discuss by that point, so they answered what remained of Yachiru's questions, before deciding to go out for dinner.

Matsumoto called Hitsugaya, to let him know that the ladies would be going out for the evening meal, and he and Renji should do the same. Hitsugaya just agreed, happy to have missed the mass of the chaos at their home. He and Renji decided to grab something quick and resume their hunting and sparring.

After a quick meal, which Hitsugaya had to purchase, since Renji was without a gigai, the two males returned to the park in Karakura town. They'd only come across one hollow, and he was easily disposed of, one blast of kido from Renji (who failed most of his kido classes in the academy and never really improved) had it brought down in a matter of milliseconds. Since then, they'd been sparring in the open field of the park.

"Ready to go again, Toshiro?" Renji asked, smirking and jumping quickly to a fighting stance.

"Always, Renji," Hitsugaya retorted, "The question is, how much longer can you stand up?" before Renji had time to notice, Hitsugaya had knocked him from his standing position, flaying him out flat on the ground.

"That was a cheap shot, man," Renji accused. Hitsugaya threw back his head in a mock-maniacal laugh.

"That's what you get for getting cocky. Just because I'm smaller, isn't it?" Hitsugaya shot back, making his own accusation.

Renji threw Zabimaru lightly to the side before tackling Hitsugaya, where it came to (friendly) fist-to-fist blows. Only when Matsumoto called to find out where her precious Toshiro was and why he was still out did they break up their sparring. They were exhausted, and ready to turn in for the night, anyhow.

Hitsugaya and Renji came in through the door of the flat, both looking excited from their day relieving stress by beating the crap out of one another. She noticed Renji sporting a few bruises, but did not see any visible on Hitsugaya. Despite the sweat obvious over his body, Matsumoto wrapped her arms around him, scrunching her nose in distaste playfully. "You must have won, Renji looks like crap." She even braved the circumstances enough to kiss his cheek.

Renji pouted. "Not only do I not get a kiss, but you've got to go and pick on me, too?"

"I'm sorry, I can't kiss anyone besides Toshiro without his permission," Matsumoto trilled, enjoying the ribbing and teasing.

"Bah, he probably kisses like a pig, so I'm not too worried about what you do, Ran. I'm going for a shower," Hitsugaya removed himself from her hug and made his way to the bathroom.

"Well, Renji, remind me that I owe you a kiss the next time I see you and you're clean," grinning, Matsumoto offered no respite of her teasing for Renji.

Renji took his leave while Hitsugaya was showering, and Matsumoto tucked Yachiru and Futsuka into their bed for the night. Unohana slept on a cot made in Yachiru's room, having scheduled to stay overnight so that she could escort Yachiru back to visit Zaraki. She was sitting on the sofa curled up with a blanket and a book when Hitsugaya emerged from the bathroom. He sat on the sofa with her, resting his head in her lap. She absently began playing with his hair, nearly lulling him to sleep.

"So, how does it feel to make friends?" she asked nonchalantly, smiling softly.

Hitsugaya blushed but answered nevertheless. "I guess it's not so bad. Least he doesn't treat me like a five-year-old."

"Nah. Renji doesn't always have the best sense of tact, but he wouldn't look down on someone, just because they're shorter. Down to, since he's taller than most everyone I know, but not down on. Hmm… he needs someone to be good to him… I wonder if he'd consider going for a guy? Hanataro needs someone, too…" Matsumoto mused, smirking.

"Oh, no you don't, Rangiku," Hitsugaya scolded her.

"I'm kidding, Toshiro. Hanataro deserves a nice girl."

* * *

**Notes:  
**–(1) Speculation. She's a Gemini, and a typical characteristic of this sign is that they often seem to have two people living inside them, not like a split personality, more like a dual personality, where the two coincide and act together. If that makes any sense. One side just happens to rule out the other sometimes. I do put a lot of stock in this as far as personality goes. Not for horoscopes, for that, I use my tarot cards. 8-)


	18. Helping Hands

_**A/N:**__ Score one more for HitsuMatsu! *dances like an idiot* So, I can't dance. But hey, it's all about fun, right? Lol. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I've lost track of who and when, but if I ever didn't reply you're welcome to send me a PM or an email, because I got sidetracked. I try to respond to every one of them. Actually, that's my favorite part of the reviews. It's true! 8-)_

_I'm trying to catch up on the manga (and get my bro-in-law hooked) and it's taking FORever. Urgh. I have a new favorite drink, and I don't even care for Bailey's, but, thanks to MatsuMama (see her story "Water for Sake") I've gone from vodka shots and screwdrivers to __**Bailey's on Ice**__. And, no, I'm not sharing. He's mine. . (I really don't drink much at all, about every four to six months my BFF and I go out.)_

_Special thanks again for __**kyokoaurora**__ for acting as beta. She says this looks good, so I'm going to post it. I think it moves a little fast, and it's kinda short, but you're technically getting a three chapter update this time. Check out the side-story, called "Meatmorphosis" here: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4805999/1/Metamorphosis Also, if you want my personal favorite (of my stuff) please check out "Waking Up In Vegas." 8-)_

_Please read, enjoy, and review!  
-Rachel Noelle_

* * *

The next day, a Sunday, Yachiru and Unohana were to head back to Seireitei for the remainder of Yachiru's two week vacation. As a sort of goodbye, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya took them to lunch, Yachiru's choice, and to the beach. When she ordered dessert first, and none of the adults complained, the waiter gave them a bit of a funny look. All went well until a waitress came up to talk with them, interested in Yachiru and Hitsugaya's hair.

Even that wasn't too terrible, until the waitress mentioned Yachiru's looking 'like her daddy.' Yachiru took the compliment and expertly relayed it to Hitsugaya, in the fashion of, "See, Daddy. Did you hear that? She thinks I'm pretty, so that means she thinks you're pretty, too, cause she said we look alike!"

Hitsugaya nearly fainted. Luckily Unohana and Matsumoto picked up on his discomfort quickly enough and were able to sidestep any serious tragedy.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto saw the others off that evening, and Matsumoto even consented to allow Yachiru to take Futsuka with her. The cat and the girl seemed equally taken with one another, and Hitsugaya would appreciate not having either around for a couple of weeks. So far, he'd dealt with it well.

After seeing the others off, Matsumoto set about to make dinner, as the side trip to the beach they'd taken had left them both quite hungry. All the running and swimming left them exhausted as well. Matsumoto was pleasantly surprised at how much Hitsugaya allowed himself to relax when they were at the beach, even swimming with her and helping the ladies build a sandcastle large enough Yachiru could live in it.

Dinner was simple, Matsumoto lacking the energy to come up with anything too resplendent. Afterward, though both were tired, neither were ready to turn in for the night so they ventured to the video store, settling to do something that didn't require any real energy on their parts.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya was browsing through the comedy section, wondering who the people with their names on the covers were.

"Ooh, what about this one?" Matsumoto held one up, displaying it to Hitsugaya. From the cover and title he could tell that it looked to be some kind of romance, maybe a romantic comedy if he was lucky. "Or this one?" She held up another, this one with a decidedly stereotypic horror scene on the front cover.

"I thought you didn't like horror?" Hitsugaya asked, perplexed. Why would she want to rent something she wouldn't enjoy?

"I don't, but don't you?" Matsumoto shrugged. "Besides, if I've got you there, I don't actually have to watch." She smiled and winked flirtatiously. Hitsugaya responded with an eye roll.

"What about this one? It looks funny, and kind of sounds like that romance stuff you like so well," Hitsugaya displayed another option that caught his eye.

"I don't know… what about that one? It looks good," not entirely happy with Hitsugaya's choice, Matsumoto pointed out another. "This one is prettier."

"You want a video because it's pretty?" befuddled, Hitsugaya just shook his head in disbelief. At least it was an Medieval setting action film. And, for whatever reason, it seemed such a typical thing for Matsumoto to say.

Neither willing to compromise on just one, they decided to simply get both and argue over which they watched first. It was unlikely that they would make it awake for the duration of the first, much less the both.

When they made it home they put Matsumoto's film in first. How she regretted that all of twenty minutes later. The previews were no problem, but then the movie opened with a scream and some sort of gruesome scene, leading into yet another scene of the same type.

Matsumoto whimpered and snuggled into Hitsugaya's side, squeezing her eyes shut and refusing to look at the screen. "Ran, you've got to move so I can turn it off," Hitsugaya tried to console her long enough to turn off the player.

"No. I can't," Matsumoto sounded tearful. "Use the remote."

"I left the remote on the coffee table. I can't reach it. You've got to let go of me just for a minute," Hitsugaya tried to console her with a hug. Finally she released her grip on him long enough for him to turn off the movie.

When Hitsugaya turned back around Matsumoto still looked on the verge of tears and he couldn't help the small smile and chuckle emanated from him. He put the other video in but didn't turn on the player. He went back to the sofa and sat beside Matsumoto who immediately latched onto him again. At least he'd remembered to bring the remote with him.

This movie turned out to be much more enjoyable for both of them. Nearly halfway through the movie, Matsumoto lost interest and decided to focus on the attention Hitsugaya had been deprived of for the last several days. Laying on the sofa with her head in his lap, she reached up, lacing her fingers in his hair and beckoning for him to lean down.

He met her lips in a slow kiss, trying to savor the moment for fear he wouldn't have it again for a while. Really, with Yachiru's 'growing up' she wasn't such a hassle anymore, but there were things neither wanted spread around all of Seireitei. The fact that they spent an hour and a half making out was one of them. That was simply accepted, but the idea was never confirmed.

Matsumoto broke their kiss to trail kisses along his neck and jaw. She teased him some, unbuttoning the buttons on his Polo shirt and placing kisses on his skin there. As per their unspoken rule, she trailed no further, instead trailing her kisses back up. She shifted in his arms and he began rubbing his hands lightly over her back and stomach, the soft circles gently massaging her skin.

Feeling adventurous, he grazed the sides of her breasts, eliciting a hum of pleasure and a cocky grin from Matsumoto. He continued touching softly along the sides and just beneath, but dared to venture no further. They continued their much missed petting until both fell asleep in one another's arms. Hitsugaya did wish, when he woke in the morning, that they'd have moved to the bed to avoid the crick in his neck.

oOoOo

The next week turned out to be quite hectic. At the clinic Hitsugaya was working long hours, and even Matsumoto was called in to help much more than usual. It seemed that since it was the summer holiday for the students of Karakura, more people were getting themselves into careless accidents. It seemed the clinic was filled for the first half of the week with patients with broken limbs, nothing too serious, and the second half with patients suffering from exercise related aches and pains.

When their phones alerted them to a large hollow in the area, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were most keen on the break from the clinic. Luckily their soul candies were able to do the basic chores of their jobs.

Matsumoto trailed a step behind Hitsugaya as they made their way to the park. It seemed the stupid things always picked the park to show up in. At least there was a good deal of room where they didn't have to worry too much about damaging the surroundings.

The hollow was actually fairly easy to kill, but he put up a good defense. Initially every time Hitsugaya lunged for it, it ducked. When Matsumoto had a go at it, releasing Haineko, it somehow sidestepped the ash and managed a very low-class sonido.

Hitsugaya threw a few kido spells at it, which it caught but didn't harm it much. Finally it raised something akin to a shield to block the last kido blast Hitsugaya attempted. At least it was focused on him and Matsumoto rather than the people around.

The battle together allowed Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to easily slip into comfortable fighting stances, he giving commands and she doing as he said before he managed to get most of it out. "Matsumoto, you go around, keep Haineko up, and attack from the back. I'll go for the front," Hitsugaya yelled the short distance across the park. Matsumoto was to the back of the hollow before Hitsugaya managed to get the word 'around' spoken.

Sensing the other's readiness for their joint attack, both lunged at the hollow, Haineko reforming into a solid form and Hyourinmaru returning as well. The zanpakutos howled with pleasure as their wielders swooped in for the final blow.

"That wasn't my idea of a break, but I guess it worked," Matsumoto was talking as they walked back to the clinic.

"At least it was something to do besides telling people they've only got a sunburn," Hitsugaya was quite thankful for the break in the idiocy. "They're worse than dealing with the eleventh division."

They stopped in front of the doors of the clinic momentarily. Matsumoto pulled Hitsugaya into a hug, whispering, "That was an excellent job today. I think you deserve a kiss for all of your hard work." She captured his lips in a deep kiss, which he promptly responded to.

Seconds later sobbing and happy crying was heard. Unbeknownst to them, they'd acquired an audience in the form of Isshin and Yuzu, both of whom were holding one another and crying dramatically at the 'sweetness' of the sight.

"My little Rangiku-chan has grown up now, and little Hitsugaya-kun isn't anymore," Isshin bemoaned. He reminded Hitsugaya very much of Kyoraku, and he wondered if perhaps the two had been good friends.

Matsumoto blushed lightly, Hitsugaya's own blush three times darker. "We really don't need an audience, thanks," Hitsugaya grumped, displeased with the situation. Matsumoto giggled as she and Hitsugaya made their way past the two people in the doorway to find their gigais.

At least that seemed to be the worst of their week. Or Hitsugaya thought until Matsumoto received a call from Yachiru on Friday.

"Yachiru-chan? What's wrong?" How many heartbreaks would she have to deal with for the week? And what could have happened?

"It's no fair, Ran-chan. Why does she get to go have fun with him? Ken-chan won't let me go out and play with Byakushi…" Yachiru was crying, clearly distraught over something. From what Matsumoto could discern, Byakuya had gone out with a woman (which in itself was a surprise) and Yachiru wanted to go out with him as well. Zaraki was right, though. If it was dating she was speaking of, she was too young. At least for someone like Byakuya. Hanataro maybe…

"Yachiru-chan, sweetie, what happened? Who did Byakushi go out with? And where?" Matsumoto was fishing for answers, trying to get a grasp on the full picture.

"He took her out to dinner," was all Yachiru returned.

"Well, Sweetie, I think Ken-chan is right. You're still a bit young to be going out with grown men like Byakuya."

"But, Ran-chan, he was mean to me. He told me to leave cause he didn't want that lady to see me," Yachiru sniffled a few times and burst into tears again.

"Look, Yachiru-chan, why don't I see if I can come back to Seireitei for a few hours. You can talk to me and tell me all about it, okay? Will that make you feel a little better?" Matsumoto suggested, wondering why she was suddenly everyone's private heartbreak counselor. Well, technically, Hitsugaya was Renji's.

"Will you Ran-chan?" Yachiru stopped crying long enough to accept Matsumoto's offer.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours, okay. Why don't you go find Retsu-chan, and I'll come meet you in the fourth division?" Matsumoto finalized her plans and set out to find Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto explained her situation, grumbling lightly about being the one everyone decided to call, and fussing because people were obviously up to no good. Hitsugaya laughed, telling her she better hurry before someone else's heart broke. Matsumoto left him from the clinic, giving him a quick peck on the lips before she left and promising to be back Saturday, early evening.

oOoOo

Arriving in Seireitei was definitely a bit of an uplifting event for Matsumoto. She always enjoyed the feeling of coming home. She stopped by momentarily to peak in on Renji and ask about his recovery.

"Eh, I reckon I'm okay. It's been a little weird in the office lately, but we're making it," he told her, frowning but shrugging it off.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be okay in the end. It may take a bit, but things will return to comfortable before long," she tried to assure him.

"I know. She's been talking 'bout transferring to third division, though. Says she'd be happy to give up 'er spot as fukutaicho. I told her I thought she was crazy, and she got mad at me. I didn't mean it 'bout Kira, though," Renji heaved a heavy sigh, looking saddened and near tearful again.

"You're not the only one unhappy today, it seems. From what I can tell, Kuchiki taicho has broken someone's heart. And she's very upset about it. I just hope she doesn't blow up another kitchen. Well, unless it's his," laughing, Matsumoto tried to cheer Renji up. He finally caught on and laughed with her.

"It would do him some good, the cocky bastard. Yachiru could really show him one." Renji and Matsumoto carried on their banter, joking about the best ways to get revenge on Byakuya. Some of the simpler ranged from toilet papering his front garden to gluing his chair to the floor. The more extreme hovered around slipping him a sleeping pill and secretly delivering him to the twelfth division.

Matsumoto sighed. "Renji, I have to go, I've wasted a lot of time already. I'm supposed to be here to see Yachiru."

"Indeed, can't let your best student down, can you?" Renji laughed with her, seeing her to the door of his office. Before she stepped out he remembered her promise. "Ran-chan, I believe you owe me a kiss, remember?" he smiled widely.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "You're too forward, that's what your problem is. Take it down a notch and you'll have a girlfriend in no time. And a good one." Regardless of her playful scolding, she obliged and kept her end of the bargain, kissing Renji softly on the cheek. "I suppose since you seem clean today." She only hoped no one saw. The rumors would be terrible if they did. Well, Hitsugaya did say he didn't care.

Yachiru was waiting for Matsumoto in the fourth division like she was told. When Matsumoto found her, she was crying in the arms of one very disturbed Hanataro. Matsumoto's heart, soft already, instantly melted in sympathy for the young girl. She quickly crossed to her, relieving Hanataro and thanking him.

"Hi Yachiru-chan. You want to go for a walk with me?" Matsumoto suggested, hoping it would calm the girl down.

"Rangiku-san," Hanataro said as Yachiru was drying her tears and agreeing to the walk, "She was okay for a good bit, but just a few minutes ago she said something about Byakushi being mean, I think, and then… started crying again." Hanataro stammered around only slightly. He was getting better at this talking to Matsumoto business, at least. Matsumoto smiled.

"Thanks Hana-chan. We'll go for a walk and see if we can't get some relief." With that, Matsumoto set out for a walk around Seireitei, Yachiru holding her hand like a lifeline.

Matsumoto learned that the woman in question was none other than Yoruichi, and she and Byakuya were going out to celebrate an old family tradition, shared between the two noble families. She guessed that Urahara may not have been with Yoruichi, but if Byakuya was going out with her it was because of a lost bet or blackmail. So, chances are good that Urahara trusted her anyhow.

Though that did not change the fact that Byakuya was, in fact, quite callous in his dealings with Yachiru. He must have been in rather a foul mood. Matsumoto couldn't recall him ever using such harsh language, and the last time they'd seen each other, Byakuya acted almost sad to see Yachiru going away for so long a time. For the stoic noble, anything aside from pissy was an improvement to his temperament.

Still, she resolved to have Hitsugaya kick his ass. Telling Yachiru, with a few more choice and much more unkind words, to leave him alone and find someone else to annoy just did not sit well with Matsumoto. Maybe it was her recessive mothering instinct. Whatever it was, she was _unhappy_ with one sixth division taicho. Actually, she could probably get Renji to do it, if she asked politely. And promised a few bottles of sake.

Matsumoto and Yachiru spent the evening and the night in Matsumoto's rooms, since Yachiru lived with Zaraki. She convinced Yachiru that she should try pursuing someone younger for the moment. Though Byakushi was indeed a fine piece of man-candy, he was a bit too old for Yachiru yet. Another two decades, and she could ask him to marry her. If only she knew how much to heart Yachiru took that.

But, perhaps, in the meantime she should chase after Hanataro. He could use the experience. Though it was rather unusual to think on, as Hanataro and Hitsugaya were about the same age, give or take a decade.

She promised Yachiru a pancake breakfast the next morning, and both were sound asleep by midnight. Quite a record for Matsumoto.

oOoOo

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, did not have things so easy. Friday afternoon there was a wreck near the clinic. The only lucky thing they could say was that no one was killed from it.

The six patients brought in had a collection of two broken legs, seven spots needing stitches, a sprained wrist, and two concussions. Luckily there was no major surgery involved, and all but the two with a concussion were allowed home that night. Hitsugaya was just happy to have the weekends off. He maintained a sort of on-call status, but only once had Isshin called him in, and that was simply to relieve Yuzu for the afternoon.

And now that he was home, by himself, he had no one to talk to but Hyourinmaru. He knew he could call someone up, but Matsumoto was busy with Yachiru, and though he considered Renji a friend, that was still… a bit on the side of awkward to be calling him up to chat. It wasn't something common among guys anyway.

Therefore, he was currently sitting inside his inner world conversing with the dragon one on one.

'Master, what happens to be troubling you of late?' Hyourinmaru inquired, sensing Hitsugaya's unease.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm just… unsure of a few things, that's all."

The dragon, though he looked vicious, could actually be quite the gentle giant. Hitsugaya stroked his head and Hyourinmaru let out a low rumble, something akin to a purr.

"You've been spending too much time with Haineko, you've learned to purr," Hitsugaya commented, laughing.

'Perhaps, though I only spend as much time alone with Haineko as you do with Rangiku, or thereabout,' Hyourinmaru gave the equivalent of a shrug.

"Huh. Really?" Hitsugaya spoke quietly, deep in thought about whatever was on his mind. When he was in this world, Hyourinmaru couldn't hear his thoughts. The dragon did sense something amiss, something Hitsugaya was gathering all of his courage for.

'Toshiro, what do you prepare for? Are the defining battles not long over?' Yes, Hitsugaya decided, the dragon was spending entirely too much time with the cat. He was now looking at Hitsugaya with his head cocked to the side and that funny eye squint that Futsuka often had.

"Those battles have been over for more than a year and some now." Hitsugaya still didn't answer Hyourinmaru's question.

'Then what makes you gather your courage and resolve like you are doing? Is there something else pending that I do not know?' Hyourinmaru wore a look of concern.

Hitsugaya hesitated. The ice dragon would know soon enough anyway, but he was still unsure of it himself. Once he made up his mind, though, he refused to turn back. Another look of concern from Hyourinmaru and he decided it was now or never to share.

"I think… I've changed my mind. I think that I… don't want to wait any longer." Hitsugaya blushed, even if it was a private conversation between him and his zanpakuto.

'About Rangiku?' Hyourinmaru requested confirmation. Hitsugaya nodded, still blushing. 'What do you intend to do?'

"That's where I get lost. I have no idea. Does she want the candlelit dinner and a stroll on the beach? Or would she prefer something simpler, or more elaborate?" Hitsugaya cradled his head in his hands. "I have no freaking idea how in the hell to 'set the mood.'" He leant back, hitting his head lightly on the wall of the cave.

'Why not ask her? Or your new friend? He must have some ideas. Zabimaru talks of his attempts to woo women often. From what I understand he has rather a high success rate where your problem is concerned,' Hyourinmaru knew about as much about human relationships as Hitsugaya. That meant that they were left pretty much in the dark. 'Or you could do some research on it. Do they not have books here?'

"Wow, that's a great idea. I think I will." Hitsugaya conversed some more with Hyourinmaru, trying to build up his courage. When he came consciously into the human world again, he quickly made ready and headed for the nearest library. He'd never blushed so hard in his life.

oOoOo

With the new plethora of knowledge acquired about the best way to 'set the mood,' Hitsugaya walked confidently back to the flat. He worked on his plan for the next night, praying silently that nothing would go too wrong before, or during, then. He anticipated using what, according to the last magazine he happened across, was supposed to be simple and romantic, without going absolutely overboard.

The article suggested using just a few candles about the room (and perhaps a nice homemade meal, which he also wanted to try, but was too worried and nervous to do anything proper with) and the optional soft music in the background. He was without any way to play the music, even if he knew the first thing about what to pick. Hyourinmaru kept up his encouraging statements, reassuring Hitsugaya that his actions would be well received. Hitsugaya was grateful for the dragon. Without him he probably would not have made it through the day.

All the preparations for the evening were complete in record time, the nervous energy boosting his speed. This left him with some time on his hands to sit about worrying. Finally, with about half an hour left, Hitsugaya showered quickly and dressed, trying to run a comb through his hair. He stashed his gigai in the spare room, along with hers. Of course, the nearer the hour came, the more he was shaking from nerves. Maybe that shot of sake wouldn't be such a terrible idea after all. He was shrugging off his taicho haori just as she opened the door.

When Matsumoto walked through the door to the flat at seven, she'd never been more thankful for her selection in undergarments in her existence. And when her eyes met Hitsugaya's… she just knew.


	19. The End Of Days

_A/N: For the 'M-rated' part of this fic be sure to read my story Metamorphosis. It comes into the storyline after the last chapter and before the start of this. _

_Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll! And don't worry, I haven't fully finished working that aspect in yet. 8-) _

_For anyone who doesn't know: My profile gets updated WAY more often than my stories. If there's something you're following , but it's been six millennia since the last update, check there. I usually have the progress of my chapter fics and most recent one-shots listed near the top. Word of caution, though, I have expressed some opinions on things that are just that. My opinions. Nothing in my profile should be taken personally (except the personal info, lol. That is very factual, haha). If you like a ship I don't, well, that's your prerogative. 8-D I harbor no ill feeling for you if you ship something I don't, I just don't really care for your ship. Lol. (Join me in spreading the word of boats. Let HitsuMatsu be the first boat out there. Doesn't ship always make you think along those lines? Like a cruise ship or something.) It's fairly easy to skip over that sort of thing anyway. I have news at the top, my about me, then my opinion section, followed by my preferred ships, then my complete story info. That's also a good place to get a brief summary of all the _Life's Questions_ chapters. 8-) _

_Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. Thank you to __**SoaringHellButterfly**__, who I believe has reviewed almost, if not all, of my chapters and stories. Just as __**WinterVines**__ has done. Thank you! Also, a thanks to __**stormwolf527**__, who has constantly reviewed as well. And a most special thanks to __**kyokoaurora**__ for her beta services (__**and her praise sweet enough to send me into a diabetic coma**__). Without her, this story would never have gotten better than the first couple of chapters. *cheesy grin* And a serious thank you to those of you who picked up on this in its weak days of the first chapters and hung out with me till the end. Also, __**kingleby**__ and __**Kohryu**__, who've reviewed most of the chapters. _

_A thank you to my __**anonymous reviewers**__, too. I really wish you each had an account, so that I could thank you personally, but, nevertheless, I appreciate every review each of you have given just as much as anyone else's. _

_If I've missed anyone, I'm sorry. This AN is so long now, I doubt many will read it. Lol. If I've ever responded to a review with something completely dumb to be saying, all I can say is 'Oops!' I do know the difference in location of England and New England, I'm rather decent at spelling and grammar, but I honestly never truly learned to type, so that's why you might get a few typos in my responses. I use MSWord for my stories, so there's not a whole lot of trouble with that there. Just that form instead of from business. . _

_115 reviews so far. I never expected so much, and I am delighted every time I see that number on my profile growing. To my __**readers but not reviewers**__, I totally understand (at least I think, haha). Thank you for reading! The reviews are nice, but sometimes your tastes just aren't leaning in the right direction for anything to be striking, so, if you're like me, you feel silly leaving a review that just says 'Great!' Haha. But, seriously, I thank you all just as much. 55 people on alert, and several others who just keep checking. Thank you all!!_

_For a sap induced coma, check out chapter 23 of the _Life's Questions_ fic. I am super, super proud of that, as far as sap and fluff goes. I've had some very nice reviews for it so far, and I hope you all could share my sentiment. It's yet another take on HitsuMatsu romance, this time involving an engagement and a little black book. Teehee!_

_Please read, enjoy, and review if it moves you!  
-Rachel Noelle_

* * *

For the first time in her life, Matsumoto got to test her theory of which was better: with gigais or without. And the answer was a resounding 'without.' But it was simply more convenient to fall into bed still in their gigai, especially after a long, exhausting day at the clinic. And, good grief, but did Hitsugaya's stamina _ever_ run out?

Maybe it was because she was simply more inclined to be less active by nature, but she was exhausted when she finally made it to sleep. Not that she would trade that for anything, though. Hitsugaya was so kind, and unhurried, and set on her pleasure as well that she couldn't help allowing him everything she could give him, no matter how exhausting.

At least she never minded sleeping naked.

Unfortunately for the newly discovered talents of Hitsugaya Toshiro, Yachiru returned from Seireitei that Sunday, since the summer break would be over and she was still needed in the elementary school. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya kept their petting and fawning over each other to a minimum, and tried to refrain from anything too intimate when Yachiru was in the flat with them. This led to most of Hitsugaya's lunch breaks from the clinic not involving lunch at all.

Just as September was getting well underway, Yachiru came home from school with an announcement that she'd discovered who had the funny reiatsu. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were thrilled, because it meant they could go home soon. The real surprise came when they discovered who the reiatsu was stemming from.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were standing at the edge of a practice field, watching Kurosaki Karin drill a group of little girls and boys in the art of soccer. (1) Hitsugaya wondered why on earth they hadn't thought to look for Karin in the first place. Though it didn't take more than another thought for him to decide they'd discovered some amazing side effects for not doing that.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto spent a couple of days with Karin, to observe and make sure her reiatsu wasn't interfering with anything. Followed then a couple of days training her how to keep it in check most of the time.

"Training? You mean like Ichi-nii?" Karin asked the two shinigami standing in front of her. Matsumoto nodded happily. "So, you're going to kill me like Hat-n-Clogs did Ichi-nii?"

"Absolutely!" Matsumoto chimed quickly. Karin looked terrified. "Oh, wait. No, not like that! We're not going to kill you!"

Hitsugaya simply hung his head. Trust _his_ girlfriend to stick her foot in her mouth. "We do want to train you, but it doesn't involve anything that extreme."

Karin let out a sigh of relief, hoping they were being truthful. "Well, I suppose that's okay, then," Karin conceded.

That afternoon Hitsugaya began drilling Karin in the skill of keeping her reiatsu sealed. She watched intently as Hitsugaya exemplified what he was training her to do. She copied all of his moves, but the first attempt nothing happened. Karin didn't seem too disappointed, Matsumoto having warned her already that hardly anyone got it right the first several times.

A second attempt left Karin with a feeling of having accomplished something, though she wasn't sure what that was. Another fifteen attempts and she plopped down on the grass beside Matsumoto. "I'm never going to get this," Karin whined.

Matsumoto giggled, understanding completely the way she felt. "It took me a whole month to learn that. I learned plenty of other things, but that was difficult. But, it took Ichigo three months to get where you are." Matsumoto offered a few words of encouragement, hoping that Karin would take to the instruction quickly. Rukia and Ichigo's baby girl was due to be born soon, and she doubted Karin wanted to be earthbound when Rukia went into labor.

"How long did it take you to learn, Toshiro-kun?" Karin ventured. Hitsugaya scowled at the use of his name, but shrugged in response to her question.

"Three hours. Considering I can't teach properly to save my life, it was a surprise that he learned anything from my class that day at all." Matsumoto smiled, pride plainly showing in her eyes.

"Three hours? It'll take me three years at this rate," Karin moaned.

"It gets easier after you start to know what you're looking for, what it feels like," Hitsugaya explained. "I'd imagine you'll have it well enough in about two more days."

When the time was drawing to evening, Karin stood from where she had slumped on the grass, yet again, and stretched. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto shared a small chuckle over the cracking bones, knowing exactly how it felt to be working at something so draining all day.

"Got a hot date tonight?" Matsumoto teased. Karin looked at her funnily, blushing.

"Why?" Karin snapped. Matsumoto blew off the tone as being caught red-handed and taking the defensive.

"You're in quite a hurry to leave. I was just curious. Who is he?" Matsumoto's eyes shone with excitement and anxiousness to sate her curiosity.

Karin mumbled out a response, but Matsumoto couldn't pick up her words well enough to understand them. She asked Karin to repeat her answer. Karin huffed and crossed her arms, blushing deeper.

"It's not really a date, we're just going out for ice cream and then he's going to show me some more about the guitar," finally Karin mumbled out a response audible to Matsumoto.

"Sado-kun, huh? Shunsui really took a liking to him. He's not a bad choice," Matsumoto heartily approved of Karin's dating choices.

"Ichi-nii wasn't as upset as when Yuzu told him she was going out with Ishida-san," Karin smirked. Matsumoto's eyes went big and round, and Hitsugaya asked if she was serious. "Yeah, but she failed to mention he was making a dress for her, not taking her out on a date or something. They met for dinner and then went shopping." Karin shrugged, not really having overmuch to say on the topic.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto wished Karin luck and a good time with Sado, then made their way back to their own place. Two days later and Karin had mastered the training well enough to be able to continue it alone, and the following day they had everything packed and ready to head back to Seireitei.

When Matsumoto and Hitsugaya returned home, they were accompanied by Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin. The trio were eager to see their new niece and granddaughter, and were given permission (as long as it was kept out of the spotlight) to accompany the Tenth Division leaders back to Seireitei.

Matsumoto had never seen Yachiru cry like she did when they left for Seireitei. She almost felt bad for taking the girl from what had become her new home and friends. Yachiru needed some little girls around, or some little boys. Though males already seemed to put Zaraki on edge where his little girl was concerned. Though, when she saw Byakuya, Yachiru cheered up considerably. And then, for some reason Matsumoto was afraid to name, she even blushed when Hanataro told her she looked pretty. Was Yachiru bitten by some kind of bug or something?

Matsumoto elected to keep her nose out of it, until Yachiru begged to spend the night with her the day Rukia and Ichigo welcomed baby girl Kurosaki Chouko into the world.

The Fourth Division had never seen so much excitement in their halls. Not of the good kind, anyhow. Poor Isane was nearly run ragged by the time Rukia's labor was over. Unohana had been the primary physician for the delivery, with Hanataro there to assist. Isane wanted little or no to do with it, simply because it made her hurt thinking that it could be _her_ in Rukia's position. She took a small amount of comfort in the belief that at least she didn't have as much to worry with as Matsumoto.

Ichigo, at 5:42 pm on September 25, cried harder than Rukia when he held his baby girl in his arms. Shortly thereafter, with tear tracks staining his face, he presented her to the group gathered outside what had been made into the delivery room's window. There was a chorus of cheers and whoops from the group, and Isane, though excited for Ichigo and Rukia, had a bit of a tough time getting the crowd to keep quiet, so as not to disturb the others in the infirmary.

Whilst Matsumoto was walking back to the Tenth Division office with Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Kyoraku approached with cocky, I-told-you-so grins on both their faces.

"Congratulations!" Ukitake and Kyoraku chorused together.

Hitsugaya's look turned sour instantly, clearly stating that he wasn't amused. "Congratulations for what?" Matsumoto asked, trying to avoid Hitsugaya's anger. Not that they didn't deserve some of it. "Rukia-chan deserves your congratulations, not us."

"Ah, but this congratulations is meant for the parents to be!" Kyoraku sang loudly. Matsumoto thought Hitsugaya might faint and she might join him.

"Ah, indeed!" Ukitake agreed. "Yachiru-chan seems to think that you're going to be welcoming a child of your own soon."

"Well then, I think you misunderstood Yachiru-chan. Karin asked the same thing," Matsumoto huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. She and Hitsugaya were off instantly and in the same second were being harassed by Yachiru to let her stay overnight.

Ukitake and Kyoraku watched them walk off. "Yachiru was right, though, her reiatsu did turn funny. And the zanpakuto wouldn't lie about that. They've been waiting for years now for Haineko and Hyourinmaru to get together," Kyoraku mused, smiling an 'I know something you don't' grin.

"Well, it doesn't feel like Rukia-san's, so it must be something else. It almost seems like that, but Rangiku-san's is barely noticeable at all. Anyone less than fukutaicho class probably couldn't feel it." Ukitake shrugged and chimed, "Oh well, next time, though!" before returning to the previous discussion with Kyoraku over why babies were suddenly being born in Seireitei, and if the boom would continue. Though Nanao and Soifon might not agree, both hoped so.

oOoOo

Yachiru returned to the Tenth Division office that evening around seven, with an overnight bag stuffed full of enough things to last a week. Matsumoto accompanied the girl to Hitsugaya's quarters to make dinner and have a little time for girl talk. Hitsugaya was off gallivanting around Seireitei with Renji for whatever reason. At least Matsumoto wasn't worried about his social life anymore.

When Matsumoto had dinner on the table, Yachiru revealed to her that Byakuya had been mean, yet again.

"How is Byakushi being mean, Yachiru-chan?" Matsumoto inquired politely, trying not to snoop but unable to keep from feeling rather defensive of Yachiru.

"I told him yesterday that Hana-chan said I looked pretty, and Byakushi said he didn't like Hana-chan," Yachiru pouted. Somewhere along the line she finally started referring to people with some semblance of their actual name. Usually familiarly, but, to Yachiru everyone was a friend.

"Hmm… I don't know why he'd say that, but I think I'm going to have to have a little chat with Byakushi," Matsumoto steeled her resolve, wondering if Hitsugaya would forgive her for getting herself demoted.

"Hana-chan said he likes my hair, cause it's pretty and pink," Yachiru grinned broadly, her eyes looking torn between feeling down about Byakuya or excited about Hanataro. Apparently her like for Byakuya was stronger, as she soon settled for looking sullen again.

Yachiru was a bit sullen through the meal, but perked up when Matsumoto offered to play a few small games with her before bed.

oOoOo

"Renji, I have no clue what to do about this honeymoon business," Hitsugaya grumbled, trying not to whine too much. "If Rangiku would tell me what she wants, it would be infinitely easier to decide what to do. I don't even know what humans do for that kind of thing." Hitsugaya lay back in the grass of the hill he and Renji were sitting on. He put his hands behind his head, staring up at the late evening sky.

Renji laughed beside him. "I was wonderin' why I didn't get any work from your division today." Hitsugaya turned a hopeful look to Renji, who just smiled in return. "Sorry, I can't help ya. I guess I could go with you ta ask Rukia or something, though," Renji suggested, earning an immediate grateful response from Hitsugaya.

"That may be a good idea, actually. Rangiku wants to go and see her next week, to see the new baby. Maybe I could talk to Kurosaki, too," Hitsugaya sighed in relief, finally having somewhere to start his planning.

"I hate doing patrol in the evenings. It's so boring, and why did they send us out to patrol the woods in Seireitei anyway?" Renji grumbled, earning a sarcastic laugh from Hitsugaya.

"I think they're trying to see if people really can die of boredom."

oOoOo

Hitsugaya made it back to his rooms very late that night, exhausted from a hollow fight that broke out not two minutes after his discussion with Renji. Nothing particularly terrible, just unexpected, and therefore, it easily wore them down. Sometimes he wondered if he might be the one to end up pregnant. Wasn't exhaustion one of the first signs? Then, he silently thanked the gods that he wasn't capable of getting that way.

Though he did worry about Matsumoto. He was still uncertain about the fatherhood business, and the very thought both intrigued and terrified him. He wasn't really too young, but he definitely still looked it. What if their child or children were cursed with his height?

When he climbed over Yachiru and crawled into bed beside a snoozing Matsumoto he decided to save his worries for later.

oOoOo—RN—oOoOo

Matsumoto was delighted. There were words out there, sure, to describe it, but really the basic 'delighted' fit splendidly. For possibly the first time in her life, she was going to get to see and hold a newborn baby. Just a few days old. It was thrilling. Exhilarating. Possibly one of the best days ever.

Hitsugaya, however, seemed to not share her sentiment. Rather, he looked as terrified as an innocent man being sentenced to death. Well, that wasn't quite the description, but she decided it would work. She assured him that things wouldn't be as terrible as he was imagining, but he never relaxed.

Not only was he a bit scared of the prospect of such a young child, but he desperately hoped Ichigo could be of some help. Any help he could get would set things in the right direction, at least.

At the Kuchiki mansion they were greeted politely and welcomed inside. The servant showed them to Rukia's rooms, and Matsumoto knocked excitedly on the door. A soft voice called for them to come in.

"Rukia-chan?" Matsumoto ventured.

"She's asleep right now. Chouko wore her out these last few nights, mostly wanting fed. Wore us all out, I think," Ichigo greeted with a smile. In his arms was baby Chouko, as close to smiling as she could get.

"Oh my gosh! She's so beautiful!" Matsumoto squealed.

Hitsugaya worried she'd wake Rukia, and though he had no doubt she would be welcoming, it didn't guarantee that she would be happy about it. "Ran, you're going to wake Kuchiki- er, Kurosaki-san up," he admonished.

"Nah, she's in the other room, it's okay," Ichigo assured them.

Ichigo invited them into the room and offered them a seat on a sofa. There was the ever present set of tea things on a small coffee table nearby, which he also offered, though they would have to help themselves.

Matsumoto cooed over the baby, wanting to hold her and fawn over her. Ichigo placed Chouko in Matsumoto's outstretched arms, telling her how to hold the baby properly and worrying over the whole situation. Matsumoto assured him she wouldn't do anything horrible or harmful. Ichigo finally calmed down some when Matsumoto had the baby for a few minutes, lightly tickling the infant's belly and talking to her.

Chouko giggled some and smiled as well as she knew how, obviously delighted to be the center of attention. Hitsugaya even braved a chance to talk to Chouko a bit, still too wary to hold her. Everything went smoothly until Chouko began crying.

Ichigo took her back from a startled and worried Matsumoto, smiling crookedly. "She's just hungry. Rukia's not going to be happy, but she refuses to let Chouko take a bottle yet," Ichigo explained. He disappeared into an adjoining room, and reappeared a few minutes later. "Rangiku-san, she wants to see you."

Matsumoto excitedly vacated her spot on the sofa and made her way into the next room. Hitsugaya could hear the two women chatting in low tones, and took a moment to breathe deeply. The whole ordeal was terrifying. Ichigo came and sat across from Hitsugaya in an armchair. Neither bothered with words for some time.

Finally, Ichigo's curiosity got the better of him. "Did you ever figure anything out? Renji said you were, erm, having some trouble." Ichigo grinned when the young taicho's face turned red.

Hitsugaya resolved to murder Renji the next time he saw the man. He gave a dry snort before answering. "If you want to say that."

"Have you asked her?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question.

"All I can get from her is 'Surprise me!' No matter how many times I ask," Hitsugaya used a hand to massage his forehead, pleading with his body not to give him a headache. Another quiet moment passed. "What did you do?"

"Rukia wanted to go sight seeing in Yokohama and Kyoto, so we spent about half a week in both. They have a really amazing amusement park in Yokohama(2), but, since she was obviously pregnant it would have been a bad idea to go. But, we've got an anniversary soon enough," Ichigo rambled. Hitsugaya wondered briefly how he managed to talk so much.

They shared a few cups of tea, chatting off and on about what Hitsugaya could do. Everything, in general, was going fairly smoothly until the time came for Matsumoto and Hitsugaya to leave, lest they overstay their welcome. As they say, 'Best laid plans o' mice an' men gang aft a-gley.' (3)

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stepped into the foyer just as Byakuya was coming in from his office. Hitsugaya recognized the scent of trouble a moment too late.

Matsumoto smiled politely to Byakuya, refusing any further kind of greeting. He spoke a quick hello just as she and Hitsugaya were almost out the door. Hitsugaya was still retrieving his shoes when Matsumoto chose to strike.

"Kuchiki taicho, if I may?" Matsumoto asked for his permission before speaking. He conceded, not altogether unwillingly, with a nod of his head. Matsumoto steeled her nerves, her anger with the man for his mistreatment of Yachiru boosting her confidence. At least if things got too out of hand Hitsugaya wouldn't let Byakuya kill her. Beat her up good, maybe, but not kill her.

"Apparently you've not been given the chance to see poor Yachiru crying, as you are the one who has been wholly unkind to her, but I must insist you refrain from such terrible words spoken to her. And your opinions of your fellow shinigami should remain to yourself." Hitsugaya tried in vain to interject a demand that Matsumoto cease, but it was fully ignored. Byakuya looked affronted, as though he were innocent. "Perhaps you've spoken so ill of Hanataro-kun out of jealousy, I wouldn't know, but Yachiru-chan is entirely too young to be subjected to that sort of meanness." Matsumoto finished with a huff and cross of her arms.

"Hitsugaya taicho," Byakuya began, voice cold and steely, "Please escort your fukutaicho from my home."

"Oh, no you don't Mister!" Matsumoto practically yelled. Hitsugaya tugged forcefully at her hand, trying not to cause further problems for anyone. Matsumoto would have none of that, though. In a quick second she was standing in front of Byakuya, glaring daggers at the man. Hitsugaya almost smirked. Byakuya actually _looked_ scared of her. Well, anyone with a head on their shoulders should be smart enough to be healthfully fearful of an angry Matsumoto.

Byakuya's head was forced to turn to the side, and what seemed an eternity later the sound from the slap caught up with the actions. Hitsugaya blanched. This could not end well. "If I hear of you mistreating Yachiru-chan like that again I will have the entirety of the Shinigami Women's Association on your case," Matsumoto threatened.

She then stalked out of the house, pulling Hitsugaya along, fury still boiling in her veins. Hitsugaya knew better than to object, and tried to maintain a fairly equal pace, to avoid his arm being pulled out of socket.

Hitsugaya slept on the sofa that night, just to ensure he occurred as little of Matsumoto's wrath as possible.

oOoOo

When Matsumoto finally walked into their office the next morning Hitsugaya was still a bit worried. She looked tense, and he was concerned something worse than any reprimand he could give her might have happened.

"I'm sorry, Taicho," Matsumoto started. Hitsugaya blinked in surprise. She rarely apologized for anything, unless it was serious, and she only called him Taicho when she was angry or in a meeting anymore. "I've written a letter to Kuchiki taicho, to formally apologize for my behavior yesterday. Thank you for not saying anything last night." She turned on her heel before Hitsugaya had time to fully process what she had said. She paused in the doorway and looked back to him. "Why are you working on Saturday, anyway?"

Hitsugaya's ears turned pink. "Erm, I don't really know, I guess. But, Rangiku, you don't have to do anything about yesterday. Unless Kuchiki taicho says something." Which he doubted Byakuya would. Byakuya was definitely smarter than that. Along with the SWA would probably come all of Matsumoto's gang, including Renji and Ikkaku, both taicho class, as well as Zaraki. Yes, it was certainly in the best interest of Byakuya's health to keep his peace.

"I'm really sorry, though, and I don't want to get you into any trouble, Taicho," Matsumoto's eyes were downcast. "It's just that, well, I was PMSing anyway, and then he went and acted like he did, and I just couldn't stop myself. Yachiru is kind of like, I dunno, a sister or a niece to me, and it really just… pisses me off when someone does something like that."

Did he dare to ask if she was feeling okay now? Or would that just make her angry again? Hitsugaya instead settled for simply offering to grab a bite for lunch and spend the rest of the afternoon at home with her.

Over lunch Matsumoto chattered on about everything she had done with Rukia the day before. Rukia complained that her boobs were chaffed and raw from breastfeeding, but Unohana recommended it for as long as possible, just because it was the healthiest for the baby. Considering the normal rate of actual births in Soul Society, no one had bothered to actually come up with a formula. Matsumoto helped Rukia change a diaper, which she admittedly wasn't very fond of, but accepted as a necessary evil to raise children.

"Rukia and Ichigo are so excited. Baby Chouko has just the tiniest hint of reiatsu already. I don't know how she could not, considering Ichigo. He's got enough for half of Soul Society," Matsumoto spoke. Hitsugaya listened with half an ear to her conversation.

"You know that we have to go and visit Ishida-kun this weekend, right? It's time for our final fittings." Hitsugaya finally paid full attention to Matsumoto, looking a little unhappy about her declaration.

"I'll go talk to Ukitake later. What's the date?"

"October 11."

oOoOo

A kiss here, a touch there, and that funny little thing he tried with his tongue right behind her ear. Oh, how she loved it. But, alas, tonight was not the night. It guaranteed to be a sight to see Hitsugaya moping. And she hated it, really, but, sometimes you just didn't do certain things.

And, for the most part, women just didn't have sex on their periods. Not that she wanted it any less than he did, but that was a bit on the side of gross. More so for him, but still… it was equally embarrassing an idea for her.

"Toshiro," Matsumoto half-whined. She placed her hand firmly atop his as it strayed further and further downward. He looked up to her, worried he'd gone and mucked something up. "We can't. Not tonight. Give it six more days."

Hitsugaya just looked confused. Why tonight, of all nights so far? He just knew he'd done something. Maybe he said the wrong thing today in the office? Matsumoto looked to him and smiled softly.

"You know I said earlier that I was PMSing yesterday? Well, that only seriously lasts for about two days." She smiled again, trying to avoid putting it into detailed words. That always made him uncomfortable. "It wasn't something you've done, it's just part of nature," she reassured his uncertain gaze.

"Oh. Well…" What was he supposed to do now? This was the first time he'd been turned down, and he frankly didn't know what to do with the situation.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first to know when it's over." Matsumoto grinned devilishly and proceeded to show him just what they _could_ do in the meantime.

* * *

Notes:

(1): Some of you call it football, and since the setting in this story is in Japan, I thought I might call it that. But, I went with soccer. Football is the sport that took the Sooners to the Orange Bowl. Sadly, they were creamed by Florida. I guess few seasons will compare to the… 2000 season, if I recall correctly (I'm old compared to some of you guys but seriously, I'm not _that_ old. That's the earliest good season I can remember). Sooner born, Sooner bred, when I die, I'll be Sooner dead. ;-) Okay, enough deviation, though I'm sure some of you out there loved my little song. Lol.

(2): I have NO idea if there is actually any sort of amusement park in Yokohama. And if there is, I couldn't tell you anything about it. But, for all intents and purposes of this story, there is. 8-)

(3): That is the original. Many of you are probably more familiar with "Often go awry (or amiss)." I like "gang aft a-gley" better. 8-) – (by Robert Burns)

I'm sure a lot of people would be addressed differently, but you can only distinguish between people with the same surname in so many ways. So, though it's unlikely they would simply be referred to as, for example, Yuzu and Karin, it's less confusing for you readers, and me! 8-) If you've noticed the others, too, it's for the same reason. Especially after I had Rukia and Ichigo married. Kurosaki just isn't going to work for five different people.


	20. The Beginning of Wonderful

_A/N: First, a thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. It's been an amazingly fun ride. And, quite honestly, I could cry because it's over. I know you all aren't anywhere near as attached to this story as me, but thank you for your support. Your kind words and silly threats continually spurred me on, and you all suffered through my massive writer's block with me. 8-) Words alone cannot express my thanks enough. _

_Alright, now the sentimental stuff is out of the way. This last chapter has more dialogue than any before, and if for any reason it is difficult to read let me know. _

_As for the wedding: Christian/Western style weddings are immensely popular in Japan. However, some sights that I researched show something strongly resembling the order and all I have used here, while others have something arranged very differently. So, I have no doubts I have taken quite a large amount of… poetic license (I think is the correct phrase) with this. Please forgive any discrepancies. As for the obvious Christian aspects, this is also typically included in a Japanese wedding. Make of it what you will as to whether it is truly religious for them or mostly just for show. If you ask me, it's all pretty much just a show. _

_Don't worry, there will be an epilogue, and a sequel (of a sort). Watch for _Obvious Outcomes_, a Byakuya and Yachiru fic. (Futurefic, for anyone uncomfortable with the idea.) As a bonus, it's already half written. It needs some major tweaking, but, it'll get there soon. Also, I will be posting another HitsuMatsu fic, called _One Night, One Lifetime_. It is another take on their relationship, detailing from a 'one night stand' throughout the resulting pregnancy. It was in the works long before the _Life's Questions_ fic introduced that particular concept, haha. _

_If you would like, send me a PM or review and tell me, but I will happily let you know when the ByaChiru fic starts going up. Or any of my planned fics. After the epilogue is posted, I intend to finish up _Guys and Dolls_, I think maybe three chapters more for that one. _

_Again, thank you all, and a special thanks to __**kyokoaurora**__. Without her, I would have been horribly lost on many of my major decisions. 8-) _

_-Rachel Noelle 3  
I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I always (okay, only at my sis's) cry at weddings!_

* * *

The week to October 11 passed in a whirl of paperwork and a never-ending blur of meetings. Despite his nerves, Hitsugaya was excited to have a break from the menial tasks of office work. Of course, when Ishida began his measurements on the prodigy, he almost decided he'd rather have the paperwork. Who knew there was so much involved in making clothing fit properly?

Hitsugaya stood on a chair, trying to be patient as Ishida measured everything once, then twice, then three times. Matsumoto let out a low wolf whistle, embarrassing Hitsugaya just enough to make him scowl. He was dressed in the unhemmed suit, or tux, or whatever the damn thing was called, and Matsumoto thoroughly enjoyed the view. (1) Hitsugaya found it a mite unfair, as he'd been forbidden to see her in her dress. Something about bad karma.

Ishida worked quickly, though, and before any real time had passed Hitsugaya was being shoved in the restroom and told to undress carefully. No matter how he tried he still managed to stick himself fourteen times. Stupid pins. Hitsugaya cursed to himself as the dragon, finally deeming it okay to be present for time other than in battle, roared with laughter.

_Haven't heard from you much lately. And when you make your grand entrance you decide to laugh at me?_ Hitsugaya huffed.

_'Ah, apologies, Master,'_ Hyourinmaru responded, not sounding at all sorry. _'Though it seems you've found something to occupy your time while I've been away.'_ The dragon smirked and Hitsugaya wanted to hurt him.

_I don't see where it's any of your business what I do with my free time. Now that you and Haineko have done whatever it is you do, you ought to leave me alone about things,_ Hitsugaya grumped, not happy at all with the recent conversation.

_'Perhaps. But, while I'm here, I wanted to mention that you have made Rangiku one very happy woman, according to Haineko. She's very proud of you, even more so after last week,'_ Hyourinmaru chortled with glee as Hitsugaya's mouth dropped open.

_Just how much do you know about our love life?_

_'Only as much as everyone else knows. We try to refrain from the… gory details. The others don't care to know exactly how everything goes with you two between the sheets. Or on them, or the sofa, wherever.'_

Hitsugaya stood fuming in the bathroom, trying his best to calm down as the dragon disappeared once again, leaving behind only the soft sound of a hum as the reminder that he existed.

Splashing a bit of cool water on his face, Hitsugaya took a couple of deep breaths then decided to face the crowd. Well, it wasn't much of a crowd, just Ishida and Matsumoto.

He exited the bathroom and promptly returned the unfinished garment to Ishida. Ishida took the clothing and headed off for his room, making sure to instruct Hitsugaya to stay put for a while as he put in a few seams.

"I have a complaint to make about your infuriating zanpakuto, Rangiku," Hitsugaya declared as he sat on the sofa next to Matsumoto.

"What did Haineko do now?" Matsumoto looked alarmed. Just as she was the queen of the gossip chain among the shinigami, her zanpakuto filled in that role quite nicely among the zanpakuto spirits.

Hitsugaya refused to speak further on the subject and only cheered up when Matsumoto offered him a backrub. Maybe this once he'd let it slide.

The group making up Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's wedding party arrived around the noon hour. The males were fitted first, then Matsumoto shooed all but Ishida out of the tiny apartment. Hitsugaya took a break to make reservations and such as necessary for their upcoming trip. Ichigo declared that his plans sounded as good as anything, and the two cities they were going to visit were definitely worth the time.

While the males were out, Matsumoto was finally being fitted for her gown. Orihime squeezed her hard, their boobs making it difficult for either to catch a proper breath, and squealed about how pretty the dress was. Matsumoto returned the gesture fully when Rukia, Orihime, and Nanao were dressed in their own dresses.

After all of the measurements and initial changes to the garments had been made, the group took a late lunch. Ichigo and Rukia declined the invitation, anxiety over leaving Chouko behind clearly settling in.

"Nii-sama takes excellent care of her, but he's been put in charge of Nel, too, and it's really wearing him out easily. Not to mention he planned to have Yachiru-chan over for tea today," Rukia was explaining. She shook her head in an awed sort of fashion. "I have no idea why he's suddenly being so… hospitable."

oOoOo

Matsumoto approached Hitsugaya in the evening, with quite a problem.

"Toshiro, I've been thinking," Matsumoto began. That was never good. Whenever Matsumoto got an idea in her head, you couldn't pry it out.

"About what?" Oh, no. Hitsugaya didn't know what to expect, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Well, I'm already on my last set of pills, and, I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't refill them. I mean, unless you really don't want me to quit taking them yet?" Matsumoto worried her lip.

Hitsugaya swallowed nervously. Matsumoto allowed him ample time to make his decision. She knew he was still concerned about the whole idea, but she was actually quite anxious, especially since Chouko's birth. Though it promised to be a tough ride, she wanted a little baby of her own. After all, that was the idea behind her dating and marrying Hitsugaya.

"I… I suppose that's okay. It's what you want, right?" Hitsugaya finally managed. Matsumoto nodded softly. "Well, then, stop taking them." He offered a weak, though happy, smile.

Hitsugaya mumbled something under his breath, and Matsumoto giggled. "Don't worry, Toshiro. We can use some other protection in the meantime. Besides, what's a couple of weeks?" Matsumoto teased. Anything to see Hitsugaya blush. He didn't fail her

oOoOo—RN—oOoOo

The decorations in the little makeshift chapel were resplendent. Matsumoto was nearly moved to tears when she got a good look at the room. The SWA, and Yumichika, had put so much effort into the decorating. Matsumoto hugged every one of the women, thanking them again and again for the help. Soifon even returned her hug, telling Matsumoto that whenever Ukitake decided to propose she better return the favor and help decorate.

Matsumoto laughed and offered to drop a few hints to Ukitake the next time they met.

Matsumoto certainly couldn't afford extremely elaborate gifts for everyone, but she managed to find something small for all of the SWA members, and even Yumichika. Candy always did the heart some good, and even Hitsugaya managed to eat some of the massive amount Ukitake gifted him.

After the little chapel was decorated, the SWA hosted a small party for Matsumoto. Hitsugaya and any interested males (relevant to the wedding, of course) were also invited to attend. Or, in Hitsugaya's case, forced.

The SWA served sweets, ranging from cake and ice cream to three different kinds of fruit salad, as well as any drink (non-alcoholic) Matsumoto could have named.

Matsumoto finally gave in to a few of the tears as she hugged everyone present, even bestowing a kiss on the cheek of some of the men. Renji grinned foolishly, as did Kyoraku. Apart from the men in the wedding party, only Ikkaku, Kira, and Hisagi hadn't come up with a good enough reason to miss the event.

For her bridesmaids and Hitsugaya's groomsmen, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya purchased a box of chocolates, a lingerie set with "Bridesmaid" (or the appropriate term) emblazoned across the garments for the girls, the equivalent for the men, and gifts cards to living world shops for all of them. Apparently the things worked like magic in the living world, and every time she had asked for advice a shop clerk had mentioned gift certificates. It wasn't very personal, but everyone seemed thrilled. Probably because it meant a chance to shop in the living world.

The next morning Matsumoto was whisked away by very adamant members of the SWA. It was the day before the wedding, and Hitsugaya made Matsumoto promise, with the threat of a never-ending pile of paperwork, not to get sloshed at this silly party. Matsumoto made the promise, so long as Hitsugaya did the same.

Hitsugaya looked at her curiously, declaring he didn't have plans for a party. And if that stupid tradition she declared important didn't dictate that she couldn't see him until the wedding the next day she wouldn't be attending a party, either.

So, naturally, Kyoraku and Ukitake threatened to use a binding kido on him if he didn't comply with their wishes for an evening out. Hitsugaya grudgingly consented, grumbling until they forced a shot of sake down his throat. Quickly followed by two more.

After sharing a bottle with Kyoraku and Ukitake, Hitsugaya knew he couldn't drink anymore, lest he be very not-sober the next day. The others managed to keep their promise to show up sober to the affair, and therefore dressed properly and well-groomed. Hitsugaya fell into his bed when he made it home and slept soundly until Kyoraku and Ukitake knocked on his door the next morning.

At least the sake made it easier to sleep without Matsumoto around.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, on the other side of Seireitei, Matsumoto was having the time of her life watching Nanao being forced to have a few drinks. When the little party broke up, an amazingly so sober Matsumoto escorted a not-so-much Nanao back to her old rooms. There was very little still remaining by way of decorations or similar items, leaving only the nice soft mattress (which she was going to put on Hitsugaya's bed, whether he liked it or not) and bedding, as well as necessary toiletries and a few nonperishable foodstuffs.

She administered some of the hangover remedy from Fourth Division to Nanao before both women sank into the bed, sleeping soundly the moment their heads touched the pillows.

oOoOo—RN—oOoOo

Hitsugaya fidgeted nervously, tugging and readjusting his tie. First it was too tight, then too loose. Everything else was still in order from the two days before, his tux was fitted nicely, Ichigo, Ukitake, Renji, and Kyoraku were smiling encouragingly, and the crowd seemed to be excited. The crowd also must have been larger than for the Kuchiki-Kurosaki wedding. The entirety of the Tenth Division had turned out for the event, all dressed regally in bright and cheerful kimonos.

Atop the steps stood Kyoraku, and just before him a small table with two taper candles placed on either side of a larger pillar candle. The flames from the small candles danced merrily, celebrating the joy of the union to come.

There was a lull in the soft music. The moment it picked up again Rukia stepped through the doors of the sanctuary, looking refined and beautiful in her dress. No one seemed to think so as much as Ichigo, but Hitsugaya had to agree. When she had almost reached the front of the sanctuary, near the steps at the base of the shrine, Orihime was presented to the crowd.

The coral dresses with black trim looked amazing on Rukia, but Orihime put even her to shame. Somehow she had managed to convince Ulquiorra to tag along, and he looked happy that he had.

Again, when Orihime was nearly to the steps, the next woman appeared in the doorway. Kyoraku was blessed with a preview of Nanao in her gown, yet he still looked ready to pass out from delirium. The soft music continued, and Hitsugaya grew three times as nervous and anxious.

Taking a few deep breaths, he watched as Yachiru and Nel strode down the aisle, each carrying a basket full of flower petals. They had their arms looped together, using their free hands to trail petals about the floor. Hitsugaya noticed that it looked as though Yachiru were still growing and Nel was catching up rapidly.

oOoOo

Matsumoto stood with Hisagi, just outside the doors of the sanctuary. After a morning full of makeup and hair, and then trouble keeping the crying in check, she was finally about to make one of the most finite commitments of her life. She recalled other important days, none as nerve wracking and exciting as this. She smiled at the thought of her graduation from the academy, the day she met Gin and found a home with him, when she was accepted into the Tenth Division, her promotion to fukutaicho of the Tenth, the first time she met Hitsugaya as her Taicho.

More recent memories encompassed the day she burst into their office with her preposterous proclamation, the time later that evening he accepted, her Valentine's dinner, the day he proposed, their first kiss, their first night together. All of it nearly bringing her to tears before the thing seriously worth crying over even began for her.

"Rangiku-san, can you loosen your grip? You've made my fingers go numb," Hisagi whispered laughingly.

"Oh, sorry," Matsumoto murmured. She slackened the hold she had on Hisagi's arm as much as she dared. She remained clutching to him for support, afraid she might faint otherwise.

She watched Rukia disappear through the doors, followed shortly by Orihime. Nanao left next, then trailed Yachiru and Nel. Matsumoto remained in a daze. It all seemed so surreal, as if she would wake up in just a moment's time to find it all a dream.

Hisagi leaned closer to her. "It's time. Are you ready?" he grinned happily, equally excited as everyone else for his friend. She nodded and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek for good luck.

The final time the doors opened Hitsugaya lost all train of thought that didn't focus on Matsumoto. Gorgeous, beautiful, lovely. They all seemed to pale in comparison to the woman gracefully walking down the aisle, her dress scattering the small petals about as she and Hisagi made their way to the front of the sanctuary. They paused when they reached the first row of seating.

Kyoraku began the ceremony, earning a newfound respect from Hitsugaya. "Dear friends and family, with great affection for Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage. To this sacred moment they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They bring the dreams which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite together into one being as they build their life together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect and love."

Continuing on, Kyoraku led the congregation in a prayer. "Heavenly Father, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku are now about to vow their unending loyalty to each other. We ask you to bless the shared treasure of their life together, which they now create. Grant them everything they need, that they may use Your gifts to increase their blessings throughout their life together. In the name of Jesus. Amen."

Kyoraku announce to the congregation to be seated. A swift moment passed and he carried on with the next of the ceremony. Hitsugaya stepped down from his position next to the steps to join Matsumoto and Hisagi. This was the first of the ceremony with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto together. They later debated who was more nervous. Hitsugaya won.

"Doubly blessed is the couple which comes to the marriage altar with the approval and blessings of their families and friends. Who has the honor of presenting this woman to be married to this man?"

Hisagi looked proud to be in the place of honor. "I do," he spoke. Hisagi grinned and placed the hand he held into Hitsugaya's. Matsumoto blinked back a few tears, trying to maintain her composure.

Matsumoto grasped onto Hitsugaya's hand tightly. In lieu of a Hymn, Kyoraku recited the passage of I Corinthians 13.

"Ai wa kanyo de ari, ai wa shinsetsu desu.  
Mata, hito o neta-mi-masen.

Ai wa jiman sezu, gohman ni narimasen.  
Reigi ni, han suru koto o sezu jibun no ri-eki o,

motomezu, ikarazu, hito no shita aku o, omowazu  
fusei-o yoroko-bazu ni, shinri-o yoroko-bimasu.

Subete-o gaman shi, subete-o shinji  
subete-o kitai shi, subete-o tae-shinobi-masu.

Ai wa keshite, ta-eru koto ga arimasen."(2)

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stepped side by side and hand in hand to the stage. Kyoraku smiled happily to them both as he waited for Yachiru and Nel to be seated. He recited the Charge, still smiling happily.

"Hand in Hand you enter marriage. Hand in hand you step out in faith. The hand you freely give to each other is both the strongest and the most tender part of your body. In the years ahead you will need both strength and tenderness. Be firm in your commitment. Don't let your grip become weak. And yet, be flexible as you go through change. Don't let your hold become intolerable. Strength and tenderness, firm commitment and flexibility, of such is a marriage made, hand in hand.

"Also remember that you don't walk this path alone. Don't be afraid to reach out to others when together you face difficulty. Other hands are there: friends, family. To accept an outreached hand is not an admission of failure, but an act of faith. For behind us, underneath us, around us all, are the outstretched arms of the Lord. It is into His hands that, above all else, we commit this union of husband and wife."

Matsumoto swallowed nervously, excitement filling her. Hitsugaya shared her sentiment, anxiously and happily awaiting the next step. Kyoraku spoke his name, looking to him and silently leading to the next of the ceremony. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto turned to face one another.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku have chosen their vows. Hitsugaya Toshiro, I ask you to recite yours at this time," Kyoraku announced. Hitsugaya suddenly felt like his mouth was full of cotton.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, I will be your husband. I give you all my love without reservation. We have so many joyful times ahead of us – many decisions and many possibilities. I promise to place our personal growth and the continuous growth of our love above all other considerations. I will be honest with you. I will accept you as an equal and as a unique individual. I will be open with my affection and support. Together I know that we can build a life filled with satisfactions. I am happy we found each other. I love you."

Hitsugaya could easily describe it as the second happiest moment of his life. Her vows to him took first place. They stared into one another's eyes, both seeing only the other and no else. Hitsugaya fought just as hard to keep the tears at bay as she, but a few happy ones escaped.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, I ask you to recite your vows at this time," Kyoraku smiled still, happiness never faltering. Matsumoto grew easily twice as nervous as before.

"I take you, Hitsugaya Toshiro, to be my husband, loving you now and in your growing and becoming. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart; when life is peaceful and when it is in disorder; in times of leisure and in times of work. I will honor your goals and dreams and help you to fulfill them. I will always be honest with you and respect what you are now and what we will become together. From the depth of my being, I will seek to be open and honest with you. I am happy we found each other. I love you."

Kyoraku made a quiet request for the rings from Nanao and Ukitake. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you, Hitsugaya Toshiro, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

Hitsugaya managed to not fumble too much with putting the ring on Matsumoto's finger. He grinned at her as he slipped it on. "Matsumoto Rangiku, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

Kyoraku turned now to Matsumoto. "By the same token Matsumoto Rangiku, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Matsumoto expertly maneuvered her fingers and the small ring she held. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

Unable to hold back any longer, she felt a slow trail of tears course down her cheeks. She smiled brightly to Hitsugaya, hoping he wouldn't cry, else she would surpass simple crying for all out bawling.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto moved to stand to the sides of the small table holding the candles. Kyoraku spoke as they took their positions.

"The two outside candles have been lighted to represent both your lives in this moment. They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways. As you join now in marriage, there is a merging of these two lights into one light. From now on your thoughts shall be for each other rather than your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike.

"As you each take a candle and together light the center one, you will extinguish your own candles, thus letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one flesh. As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall your lives be divided but a united testimony of your lives together. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your love for one another."

Simultaneously Hitsugaya and Matsumoto picked up their respective candle and moved together to the center. They touched the wicks of the smaller candles to the larger, allowing the larger to catch flame. When the wick was burning brightly they extinguished the smaller candles with a quick puff of breath then replaced them.

They took their positions again in front of Kyoraku, grasping each others hands again. Hitsugaya caught a glimpse of Nanao sobbing quietly and would have grinned if not for his own nervous excitement.

Kyoraku spoke again. Hitsugaya vaguely wondered just how much he had said so far, and how much there was left to say.

"Because Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever."

Matsumoto had started to feel at ease, but the moment came and passed more quickly than the flicker of the candle.

Kyoraku recited a final prayer. "The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord make his face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. The Lord lift up the light of his continence upon you, and give you peace." There was a murmur of ascent from the congregation, causing Matsumoto to smile anew.

And then, the moment Hitsugaya had waited all this time for. Since the day in the little restaurant in Rukongai he had waited to hear this command. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, you may kiss your bride."

Hitsugaya dipped Matsumoto, kissing passionately and deeply, though trying to be somewhere in the region of brief. A few whoops and cheers were heard from some of the males, and he was certain that was Shiba Kuukaku yelling. Renji and Ichigo gave a loud wolf whistle, while the rest of those gathered simply clapped in excitement.

When Hitsugaya deemed it okay for Matsumoto to stand again they separated with similar grins on their faces. Foolishly, deliriously happy grins. Hitsugaya barely heard the next words before he was being forced to turn around and face the crowd.

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Hitsugaya," Kyoraku presented the newlyweds to their audience. Welcomed and congratulated by cheers and clapping Hitsugaya took his new wife by the hand and escorted her down the aisle.(3)

oOoOo

The reception passed more quickly for Hitsugaya than the ceremony. They were congratulated by everyone present at the wedding at least twice. Matsumoto held onto him like super glue, only relinquishing her grip when she tossed the bouquet and he threw the garter.

Kyoraku was the lucky recipient of the garter, and Nanao refused to try for the bouquet, but it somehow managed to find her hands anyhow. She glared at Matsumoto for several minutes, feeling like it had been set up.

At least the gifts of money accumulated to enough to furnish and fully decorate a lovely little nursery.

Two clothing changes later and Hitsugaya found himself in a seat on a train to take them from Karakura to Yokohama. He held tightly to Matsumoto, arms wrapped around her middle and head resting on his shoulder.

It was the official beginning of their life together. He had very few doubts that in about nine or ten months they would be increasing their family to include a child of their own. And really, he was as ready for it as he could be.

Matsumoto watched his facial expressions, wondering what he could be wondering about. She smiled softly and kissed his nose. Her ash cat smiled along with her, delivering her news.

'_No doubt about it, Mistress,'_ Haineko purred. _'When are you going to tell him?'_

Matsumoto made a movement akin to a shrug, garnering a glance from Hitsugaya. _How about now?_ she suggested. Haineko purred in excitement, off to share her news with Hyourinmaru. Matsumoto had convinced the cat not to speak of it until they were ready, Hyourinmaru being the only exception.

Never in the history of Soul Society was there ever reported a happier soon-to-be family of five, Cat and Dragon included.

Matsumoto nudged Hitsugaya's shoulder softly, calling his attention to her. "Guess what," she smiled. Hitsugaya just shook his head and grinned. It was going to be a long nine months.

* * *

Notes:

(1): I'm not entirely sure unhemmed is actually a word. It most certainly is a word that is commonly used, but I can't find the stupid thing in the dictionary, and my Word program says it's misspelled. Liars, all of them! 8-) Considering I use it quite frequently anytime I'm sewing, I don't understand. If the dictionary can include "ain't" then by god they ought to include unhemmed. Grrr *Growls at her Merriam-Webster's Dictionary and Thesaurus*

(2): A large part of you are probably familiar with this. The English translation is:

Love is patient, and love is kind,  
It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.

It is not rude,  
it is not self-seeking,

it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects,  
always trusts, always hopes,  
always perseveres.

Love never fails.

Also, for any interested parties, this is the kanji version:

愛の讃歌　（コリント十三章）

愛は寛容であり、愛は親切です。  
また人をねたみません。愛は自慢せず、  
高慢になりません。礼儀に反することをせず、  
自分の利益を求めず、怒らず、人のした悪を  
思わず、不正を喜ばずに真理を喜びます。

すべてをがまんし、すべてを信じ、すべてを期待し、  
すべてを耐え忍びます。

愛は決して絶えることがありません。

(3): Hitsugaya and Matsumoto wouldn't actually be presented as "Mr. and Mrs." but I can't find the proper translation of this. If you know, please tell me and I will happily change it. 8-)


	21. Epilogue

_**A/N:** I've tried to put this all in order, but just to be sure, all dates should be assumed as the time from the wedding to however many years/weeks/months down the road. Any exceptions should be fairly easy to recognize._

_It's not the finale I hoped, but I like it. Don't miss the part about Yumi. ;-)_

_Obvious Outcomes (Warning: M-Rated, but Beta approved, haha.) can be found here:_ www**(dot)**fanfiction**(dot)**net/s/4899889/1/Obvious_Outcomes _(Don't forget to replace the **(dot)** with a "**.**")_

_Thanks agian to all who read and reviewed!!! I absolutely adore you all!  
Until Next Time!  
-Rachel Noelle_

* * *

As predicted, approximately nine months later, Toshiro and Rangiku were blessed with a new addition to the family. On August 24 they welcomed little Hitsugaya Ai into their lives. When asked why the choice of name, Rangiku declared she wanted something singular and meaning quite the opposite of her name. Toshiro simply responded that no name could detail the beauty of their first child, but Ai definitely came close.

Ichigo and Rukia began residing permanently and full-time in Seireitei, first moving in with Byakuya and then three years later finding a small house of their own within the city. Granted, it was still on the Kuchiki grounds, but it belonged to them.

Little Chouko stole the heart of Byakuya more quickly than any female ever had. Until almost twenty years down the line when Yachiru burst into his office. So, Chouko had to learn to share. But, in all actuality, Chouko would simply end up with another aunt, rather than lose an uncle.

Two and a half years into their new life together Nanao and Shunsui finally tied the knot. Just under a year following them in wedded bliss were Juushiro and Soi. Kenpachi and Retsu joined the ever-growing number of couples six months after the Ukitakes.

Little Nel began treatments to heal her hollow mask with the Fourth Division only a few months after baby Chouko's birth. Three years after beginning her treatments she was fully returned to her true form. She and her lifelong love, Grimmjow, took up residency in Karakura, living in the apartment next door to Orihime and Ulquiorra.

Four years passed and the Kyorakus and Ukitakes welcomed sons Kenji and Daichi, respectively, only a week apart.

When year six rolled around, and Nanao and Shunsui announced number two (baby girl Sakura), Twelfth Division began a campaign to study the recent increase in true births in Soul Society. Juushiro, as soutaicho, set some very strict rules, and no one was harmed. Kurotsuchi taicho had no fun with his experiments, but no one else cared.

Rangiku and Toshiro attended, on Rangiku's strong recommendation that Toshiro accompany her, the wedding of Sado Yasutora and Karin seven years in. Yuzu and Ishida Uryuu were married (much to Ichigo's dismay) about a year later. Five years after the two weddings there were three new Quincies running around, accompanied by two future rock stars. Karin has sworn off more children, as twins are entirely too much for her liking. Ichigo has decided that maybe Quincies aren't so terrible after all. It probably helps that he is not only daddy but also 'Unc'a Ichi.'

Yachiru continued maturing, and at something of a rapid pace. Retsu and Rangiku took it upon themselves to teach her everything they knew about life and love. Rangiku showed her the practical side of things, while Retsu showed her the how and why. Both older women cherished her as their own flesh and blood. And, she made one hell of a baby-sitter for the days Toshiro needed a break.

Year eight brought about the results of Twelfth Division's 'experiments.' The findings were incredibly simple. All in all it stated that the increase in pregnancy and birth in Soul Society simply came from the fact that more shinigami (and citizens of Rukongai) were having sex with the intention of reproduction. Actually, in general more people were having sex. Like Yumichika and Isane.

Twelve years in and Hanataro braved Kenpachi and took Yachiru out a few times. They shared a first kiss, and Rangiku suspected a bit more, but nothing too serious. Hanataro was still far too timid (and intelligent) to try anything, and Yachiru simply not world-wise enough yet. She was still rather young to be partaking in too much of an intimate nature. They decided to split about five years down the road, as most first loves do, but kept in close contact and even resembled best friends. No one but Hanataro, Rangiku, and Retsu knew it was because Yachiru had finally begun maturing enough to date Byakuya. Not even Yachiru herself realized this.

Isane and Hisagi ended the relationship that never really went anywhere between them fourteen years in. She wanted children and he didn't. So, about a year after their relationship ended, Seireitei got the surprise to top all surprises in history. Yumichika was going to be a father, and considering the possibilities of being a husband.

Renji 'played the field' for several years, and has yet to settle down. Though there is speculation that his latest girlfriend might just be 'the one.' Sadly, no one knows who she is, therefore it's been rumored that she doesn't exist. What Renji isn't telling is that she's the "ugly one" of the Omaeda family.

Twenty years down the line, when baby Ai had become preschooler Ai, Toshiro was met with the same phrase as on the train to Yokohama. He couldn't fathom how the ash cat knew, but she was correct, as usual, when she told them to expect two. They had yet to be greeted into the world, but the expected were to be Daisuke and Akiko, to be born in October. It was the worst summer ever for Rangiku. September brought very little comfort, though she relished every cool breeze. At least Toshiro always seemed to have an aura of cool air around him. She made it to work on time everyday that summer.

Twenty years, eight months and seventeen days after their wedding, Rangiku's labor was just beginning. Yachiru finally asked Byakuya to marry her, and the resulting battle between Byakuya and Zaraki certainly did not help matters where Rangiku was concerned. Toshiro tried to keep Rangiku calm, but as always she was going to do what she wanted and how she wanted. She congratulated Yachiru on her success, but threatened to kill the two fool men for disturbing her nap and waking her child. Byakuya and Zaraki didn't make the same mistake twice.


End file.
